Tomorrow was Yesterday
by EmilyPrentiss2012
Summary: After the missing year they all decided to head back to the Enchanted Forest. They all fall back into their original roles other then the fact that they're family now. Regina is still Queen and this time she has Ruby by her side. Of course nothing can stay perfect forever. On one fateful night Ruby goes out in search of an escaped prisoner and doesn't return. This story is about ho
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Red Queen story and my fist story that is solely based in the Enchanted Forest.**

 **All mistakes are mine and i hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Since returning they never bothered to keep up with what month it was. That had never really been something the Enchanted Forest had. If they had to guess it was most likely the beginning to mid-November. The snow had started to fall only days ago but the land was already blanketed in its crisp white color. It was still considered autumn but winter was fast approaching and the castle was preparing for the harsh weather to come. Wood was being stored for the fire places, hunters brought back more game, and the animals were being brought to the inside stables.

It was a couple hours till dawn and the moon still hung brightly in the night sky. The queen lie awake staring dreamily at the sleeping woman next to her. She reached up and lightly ran her finger down her cheek and through the fallen locks that gathered under her chin. The blankets and furs fell around both their bare shoulders keeping out the cool air that drifted in from the open window. She hadn't meant to wake her but the Wolf's eyes fluttered open meeting her own. "Hi," she smiled snuggling deeper into the pillows.

"Hi," Regina smiled back. "I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized still stroking her cheek.

"Not at all. I think I sensed you watching me. What has you up so early?"

"Nothing in particular, sleep eluded me I suppose." She continued to gaze at Ruby's face and how relaxed she looked. "You are the most beautiful in the moon light," Regina stated. The way the blue light shined through her hair and lit up her eyes highlighted every essence of her beauty. She was so lucky to have her by her side.

"It's a wolf thing," she smirked wiggling closer to place a small kiss on her nose. "You look stunning in any light."

"Oh stop," she said swatting her arm trying to keep from blushing too hard. Now it was Ruby who was staring. It was moments like these, when they were alone and stripped of their armor, where she saw the real Regina. She felt extremely lucky to be one of only a few people to see the real her and not the queen. No she wasn't the Evil Queen any more but the queen she remained still ruled with a firm hand and a tongue that could be mistaken as a dagger at times. In these moments Regina was a person, a sweet, kind, lovable person who had the biggest heart. She learned not to get offended by her sarcasm and snide remarks, whether they were directed towards her or others. It was merely a defense mechanism she used to hide her fear and or weaknesses. This woman that she loved was the woman Snow claimed to have known all those years ago before the darkness took hold of her heart. This woman was her whole world. She loved her with her entire being.

This, you could say, was the fourth curse they had endured. After defeating Zelena they all realized that their year back in the Enchanted Forest had an effect on them. They missed their home land more than they ever imagined. After months of researching and hard work Regina and Belle were finally able to create a potion to take them home that didn't require a life changing sacrifice. While the two of them had been bonding over the science aspect of magic, she and Regina had also gotten closer. Since she was Belle's friend she spent a lot of time with them, just watching, learning about the technical side of magic she didn't know existed. Once they stepped foot in the Enchanted Forest again Ruby immediately wanted to find her pack, or any pack for that matter. And for some reason Regina offered her help, make the search for her pack easier. She had been surprised but accepted her offer gratefully. Six months later, after much tension between the two, they finally admitted the feeling they felt for one another. And now here they were three years later and in love. The three and a half years spent back home had been full of discovery and happiness.

Ruby took Regina's hand in her own and rubbed their rings together. Regina had proposed a few weeks ago, something that had surprised them both, but it felt so right. They hadn't discussed a wedding nor were they for a little while longer. They didn't want to rush things and Ruby knew how Regina felt about marriage, she wanted her to be sure and comfortable. "There's something I want to talk to you about," she said biting her lower lip.

Regina shifted and kept their fingers intertwined. "What is it?"

"I… It's- it's something that's been one my mind for a while now and I haven't been sure how to approach the topic."

"Is it the wedding?" she asked wide eyed. "I'm sorry that we haven't really talked about it but I didn't think tha-" Ruby stopped her by pressing a finger to her lips.

"Stop," she smiled. "There is no need for you to stress over the wedding. We can wait as long as you'd like. It could be a year, even five years from now, it doesn't matter. All I know is that I love you and these rings, not even these rings, show that we love each other. We don't need a big ceremony to prove that. Yes one day I hope to see you in a white dress walking towards me, but I can wait."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I didn't mean to interrupt, continue."

"I think it's adorable when you freak out and start rambling."

"Stop avoiding the subject," she smiled. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Ok, ok… I know we're waiting to get married but… but I've been thinking… I've been thinking about our family. Henry's eighteen now and I want us to have kids of our own. I want to have kids Regina. I want little me's and you's running around wreaking havoc throughout the castle halls. Little bodies climbing into bed with us because they're afraid of the dark or of the thunder. I want us to have an amazing future." She bit her lip again waiting for Regina's response. She had no idea what she was going to say but she was prepared for rejection.

Regina hesitated a moment longer processing everything Ruby had just confessed to her. "You want to have kids with me?" she asked her voice a little shaky.

Ruby immediately recognized her tone as self-doubt and brought her hand to rest under her chin. "There's nothing I want more."

Regina could feel the possibility of tears but made sure they stayed at bay. "There… there's nothing I want more either." Ruby gave her a big smile and quickly leaned in capturing her lips.

"Thank you," she said taking a breath as their lips parted. "But how, how are we going to do this? Get pregnant ya'know?"

"Shhh," Regina hushed trying to hold back her joyful giggles. "Ask how later, kiss me now." She firmly pressed their lips back together and gently pushed her back as she slid on top of her. Ruby threaded her fingers through her hair resting her hands on the back of her neck. Regina ran her tongue along her bottom lip nipping slightly at the sensitive skin. Ruby eagerly parted her lips granting her access. Their tongues slid past each other tasting all the familiar places as the kiss deepened.

The sun wasn't going to come up for another few hours…

.x.

Regina stood in front of her vanity and slipped in the last earring. She was dressed in black leather boots that came to her knees as well her black riding pants, red corset, and black cloak. Her hair had grown since Story Brooke but she kept it right below the shoulders. She didn't want her hair as long as it had all those years ago but she appreciated the length. It was pulled back in a lose bun and her makeup, of course, was flawless. She smiled into the mirror as she felt long arms wrap themselves around her waist and soft lips press a kiss to the back of her neck. Ruby appeared in the mirror from behind her giving her a warm smile. "Are you going for a ride?"

"Yes. I haven't taken him out all week and I could use a bit of fresh air myself. You're welcome to come of course," Regina offered.

"No you go, I promised Granny I'd stop by. As you know it's our weekly tea time," she chuckled. "Seeing as how she accuses me of neglecting her."

"Yes well, you do spend a great amount of your time with me," she laughed patting her hand to let go. She turned around and gave her a quick kiss. "I promise to be back before lunch."

"No breakfast?"

"Not hungry. See you later," she said giving her one last kiss. "Rinehart is waiting for me."

"I love you, be safe!" she called out after her.

"Love you too," she called back as the door to their chambers shut. Now that the horses had been brought to the indoor stables she took the staircase that lead to the castles back entrance. She would admit that it was much faster than walking through the fields to get to the stables, but these were dark and nothing but stone. As soon as she entered Rinehart stuck his head out of his stall and shook his head excitedly. Her boots slid on the stray hay that littered the stone floor but she kept her balance. She opened the wooden gate and stepped into the stall with her hands out so he would stay calm. She stroked the bridge of his nose and grabbed her saddle from the wall. After strapping it to his back and attaching his headstall and nose band she grabbed hold of the reigns and walked him out. When she pushed open the double doors a wall of cold air greeted them causing her cheeks to flush. Regina saddled up and took off.

Rinehart loved to run and she let him. The faster they went the more she felt free. Riding used to be her way to escape the confinements of the castle but now that things were different, now that she had Ruby, there was no longer the urge to run away. The king was dead and she was happy. But she was still queen and the townspeople and other castle residents could really drive her insane. Getting on horseback and just leaving it all behind for a few hours was the only therapy she needed. Sometimes Ruby would come with her and they'd race to the river or if it was wolf's time she'd run along beside her. Rinehart had gotten used to the wolf and never flinched when she'd join them. She smiled at just the thought and pushed Rinehart even harder. Her cloak flew behind her as the crisp air caught its edges. The sound his hooves made as they crunched the snow reminded her of the noises he made when eating apples. She took a quick glance behind her and could barely see the castle. Only the pointy tips hovered over the hill tops.

After another half hour Regina finally reached the cliff that oversaw the entire kingdom. All the farmland and villages. She used to come here as the young queen she used to be. It always amazed her mow much of this land she owned and ruled over. There were still miles of land that she couldn't truly see but it was there. They had been back for a little over three years and it still felt surreal being back in this land. It was where they all grew up but living in Maine for thirty years really changed them. For Henry and Emma things were a lot harder. They had decided to come with them which Regina would be eternally grateful for. Adjusting to this way of life had been difficult in the beginning but now things were going smoothly.

She stroked Rinehart's mane and listened to his breathing. Puffs of white surrounded his nose with each breath. "Good boy," she praised. "Ready to head back?" She grabbed the reigns and turned them around but quickly halted. Three men on horseback were approaching her and Rinehart reared back in surprise. "Whoa boy," she tried to calm gripping the reigns so she wouldn't fall. She narrowed her eyes at the three men who were clearly not any of her guards.

"Your Majesty," the front man greeted in a hard tone.

"How dare you approach me in such a manner," she scolded furrowing her brow in disgust.

"You are outside your castles walls, we are not intruding."

"Well," she scoffed. "What is that you want?" her magic was at the ready in case any of them decided to try anything.

The knight slid form his horse and opened the saddle bag. He approached with a letter in hand. "From King Xavier himself," he said with a slight bow as she took it from him.

"Xavier? What could he possibly want that is actually of any importance?" She torn open the letter and read the sloppy cursive in full. At first she frowned at the lack of penmanship but her expression darkened with each word. "This can't possibly be correct," she said, her voice low and dangerous.

"We are only the messengers malady."

"The messengers?" she almost laughed. "There would be no need for three of you if this was a simple letter delivery. There's something else isn't there."

He hesitated a moment as he jumped back on his horse. "We were ordered to escort you back to the castle. The king wishes to speak with you right away."

"No," she plainly said. "I will not be going anywhere with you. That letter was absurd. Now I don't know where Xavier got such a crazy thought but it's not going to happen. She squeezed her legs around Rinehart making him step forward. "I'm leaving and you will not follow me home." As Rinehart took another step forward all three of them began to circle her.

"We follow our orders your Majesty."

"And your orders are to defile a queen?" she asked raising a brow. Her expression and posture stayed strong but on the inside she was a bit frightened by the situation. She was being cornered by three strange men in the middle of the forest. No woman would not feel uneasy. "I'm warning you… I'm giving you one more chance to get out of my way before I make you regret it," she warned.

The main guard chuckled deeply and shook his head. "You don't scare us your Majesty. We know who you are."

"If that were true, you would be."

"We heard you lost your ability to wield magic long ago, so don't pretend. You have nothing concrete to threaten us with. Our king wants you and we are going to bring him what he wants," one of the other horsemen said.

Now Regina was the one who was laughing. "Silly, pathetic, little men," she smiled shaking her head. "Don't always believe what you've been told." A fireball illuminated in her palm and with one swift motion she through the ball to the ground which scared the horses senseless. Even Rinehart jumped back a few steps but she whipped the reigns and he bolted. She threw another fireball behind her for extra measures and kept riding hard. Regina whipped the reigns again and again urging him to go faster. She was a good ten miles away from the castle but she was determined to get back quickly. Usually she would just transport back but Rinehart wouldn't have a good reaction and she couldn't just leave him behind. Every so often she would take a glance over her shoulder to make sure none of them were following her.

A small breathy smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when she began to see the castle rise in the distance. She was just over the hill when she heard the hooves of a second horse.

.x.

When she entered the war room Snow, David, Emma, Henry, Granny, Robin, Leroy, and two of Regina's most skilled guards already sat around the table. "What's going on why were we called here?" she asked taking a seat next to where Regina normally sat.

"Her Majesty just returned from her ride and demanded to speak with us," Erik, one of the guards, informed her. Ruby nodded but found it odd. They hadn't had to use this room for months now, if Regina called them here it must be important. They waited for a few more minutes in silence until Regina came bursting into the room. Using her magic she swung open the doors and Ruby knew that face. That face either meant they were in trouble or someone else was. Regina's riding boot had changed into heels which clicked loudly on the stone floor. She hated standing before everyone and being the shortest in the room. She also felt that the heels gave her a sense of power. Two more guards entered behind her dragging a man in gray uniform.

"Regina what's this?" Ruby asked with worry thick in her voice.

Regina ignored the question and gripped the back of her chair digging her nails into the red cushion. "Hold him still," she ordered. The two guards stopped and tightened their grip on his forearm making him stand up straight.

"Regina," Ruby repeated.

"While out on my ride I was approached by three of King Xavier's men and was given this." She tossed the letter onto the table with disgust. "They had intensions on taking me with them."

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked trying to keep her voice at an appropriate level. She snatched the letter from the thick oak and read the letter with fast eyes. "This," she laughed angrily. "This is bullshit."

"Ruby," Granny frowned calling her out for her choice of words.

"Read it for yourself!" she said defensively throwing the paper at her. "Xavier wants to marry her."

Granny picked up the letter and read it aloud for the whole room to hear.

 _Dear her Majesty, Queen Regina, I have unfortunately been informed that you have gone back on your word to keep the peace between our two kingdoms. A man, who will go unnamed, has bravely spoken out against you. I must say I was wounded upon hearing his words but I must say I'm not surprised. You have always felt that you were better than I. As a ruler. As a man. But, I have an offer. You can either accept my hand in marriage or suffer the consequences of your betrayal. Unite our two kingdoms Regina. I'm being generous, something you accuse me of never being. You have until the next full moon to send word with your answer. If the answer is no I warn you now, war may be in your future, and it will be because of your ignorance._

 _Xavier_

"Cocky bastard," Regina muttered. "I never went against my word! I created that peace treaty… that was me! How dare he accuse me of going back on our deal. The deal was that we share the east _and_ northern trade routes without piracy. He is accusing me of planning to shut down his ships' travels and stealing their cargo. How absurd, and what proof does he has?! None!"

"Regina I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding," Snow said offering a halfhearted smile and a raise of the hand.

"No one gives the proposition of marriage over a little misunderstanding," she hissed through gritted teeth.

David stood from his chair and walked over to Regina's side of the table. "Bring him over here," he ordered the guards. Nodding they walked Xavier's man over to stand before him and the queen. "Tell me," he began. "Who is this brave man that will go unnamed?"

"I don't know your Majesty," he sputtered. David parted his lips at the title. He and Snow hadn't been called that in years. They had given up their half of the throne granting Regina full reign. They were tired of all the power and just wanted to spend time with their children. Regina still consulted them in major decisions but that was about it. "You don't know him or just don't know his name?" He could tell that Regina was fighting back every fiber of her being not to lash out on this man. "Answer _me_ or we'll all leave you to answer to _her_ ," he threatened.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Regina's mouth and her fist clinched. "I suggest you answer him."

The silver guard swallowed hard. "I don't know his name… But I saw his face… but I swear to you he was a member of your dark guard. He was wearing the black armor and your crest was on his horse's saddle bag.

"If you saw him you could point him out to me?"

He quickly nodded his head. "Yes, yes."

"Good. Erik, gather everyone in the court yard, now." He stood from the table with a small bow and left. "And you two," she said to the guards still holding the man. "Take him down to meet the others. I'll be there momentarily. Once they were gone Regina turned back to the others. "Once identified I will personally escort him and the silver knight back to Xavier and straighten out this whole idiotic situation."

"And what if he can't identify him?" Snow asked.

"We'll find another way. I'm sorry to trouble you all with this matter but I was quite enraged."

"Nonsense Regina, this is quite an outrage," Robin said placing his fist on the table. "To go to war over a childish lie is ludicrous."

Regina narrowed her eyes but quickly fixed her expression to a grateful one. "Yes… thank you Robin." She glanced over a Ruby who was rolling her eyes at his overly dramatic words. Yes it was indeed a serious situation but he didn't need to add in his opinion. There was a moment of silence so Regina turned on her heels and exited. I will see you all soon.

Ruby immediately chased after her. She met Regina in their chambers and made sure the doors shut behind her. Regina had already changed out of all her riding gear and into a fierce red and black dress. It had matcher her riding gear from the morning but looked much different. Whenever Regina was to confront someone in an ill manor it was either black and red or black and purple. She said the dark colors made her look scary. It was true, the darker colors gave her an intense appearance but Ruby knew she looked beautiful in any of her queenly dresses. She was reaching behind her neck to hook a necklace together when Ruby took the clasp form her. "Thank you dear," she said softly. There was another moment of silence between them and Regina felt that there was even a bit of tension. "I'm not going to marry him if that's what you're thinking."

"I know."

"Even if we do not find this man I will not resort to taking his hand in marriage. You're who I'm marrying."

Ruby let out a small laugh and spun her around. "I know," she repeated resting her hands on her shoulders. "Even if we weren't together I know you'd never accept such an offer."

She placed a hand on top of Ruby's and smiled. "You know me so well."

"How was your ride?"

"Lovely… until the three musketeers interrupted."

"And where are the other two?" she asked raising a brow.

"Let's just say their still in the forest where I left them. Don't worry dear they're still alive… for now. I can't have them telling Xavier that I over powered them just yet."

"I still can't believe he's using marriage a solution," she breathed shaking her head.

"You can't? I can. He's a man Ruby, a king. He wants to control me and my kingdom. It's nothing but a power play where he gains much and I lose all. Quite brilliant I must say but he's proposing to the wrong queen. Now let's go end this, it's dragged out long enough," she said with a sigh.

They walked through the castle down to the court yard where the others were gathered. Erik had the guards, all two hundred of them, lined up in their perfect rows. She of course had more soldiers at hand when the threats were at large, but the two hundred were stationed around the castle at all times. These were the men in uniform. If a black knight visited the king it was one of these men. Regina snapped her fingers and the silver knight was release and brought to her side. "And what is your name? I never bothered to ask before."

"Hale…"

"Well Hale, this is your chance at freedom. Don't screw it up." She took a stance in front of all her men and cleared her throat. "Thank you all for joining us today. I suppose you can call this a surprise inspection, so if you would, please remove your helmets if needed and be patient as we make are way around." She finished her announcement and took her stance at that font line. "If you identify him don't make a scene, just discreetly let me know and I'll handle it," she said in a hushed tone to Hale. "Let's begin." They slowly walked up and down each row studying each ones face. Regina even adjusted a few pieces of their uniforms to make the surprise inspection seem more like an inspection. They were coming upon the last two rows and still nothing. Regina was becoming more and more impatient but she was keeping her cool. Everyone had been making eyes at Hale, he was an outsider of course, but no one seemed to be reacting in an ill fashion.

They were just about to turn the corner which led to the last row when Hale nervously tapped the back of her hand. Regina, as best she could, casually stopped and lingered for a moment. She back tracked a few steps before coming face to face with the guard at the end of the line. She almost laughed, angrily and hysterically. She should have known. "Blake," she simple greeted.

"Your-high-ness," he said purposefully chopping up her title. "Am I not up to your high standards my queen?"

She laughed through her nose and shook her head. "Blake," she began slowly as well as taking a step closer. They were inches away and her famous smirk painted her lips. The one that the Evil Queen used to wear like an everyday dress. "Blake once again I feel that you've gone against my word."

"Your word or his?" he asked raising a brow darting his eyes between her and Hale.

"Don't worry about him."

"Your Majesty I can assure you I don't know what-"

"Step out of line," she interrupted. With an irritated sigh he did what he's been told and crossed his hands. He cocked his head and wet his lips. He had no problem with showing how he felt to his queen. He never let her push him around, which indeed did get him into trouble, but he enjoyed the game. Regina leaned over to hale and quickly whispered in his ear. "Are you sure it's him?"

"I swear. I remember the scar that wrapped around his right eye."

She nodded and straightened back up. "Dismissed!" she yelled so everyone could here. Blake knew that dismissal wasn't meant for him so he stood in his place and watched as the courtyard emptied.

"What have I done this time?" he asked blankly staring ahead.

"Do you recognize this man's uniform?" she asked as she and Hale stepped in front of him.

"Of course. He belongs to the Silver Guard of King Xavier. Unmistakable."

"The king has sent word to me saying that I have gone against my word regarding our trading agreement, and Mr. Hale here said it was you who spread these lies."

"And you believe him?"

"For now… is it true?"

"No your Majesty."

Regina twitched at his answer. No was not what she wanted to here. She needed to place blame and Blake lying to her was not going to fly. "And why should I believe _you_?"

Blake gritted his teeth but held his tongue. "I can't tell you what to believe and what not to believe your Majesty," he said staring straight ahead. "But I can tell you where I was when these supposed lies were spread." This caught Regina's attention as well as Hale's. "If Mr. Hale here is accusing me of treason I would like to properly defend myself. So if you don't mind, when did I allegedly leave my post and go see the king?"

Regina raised a curious brow and turned her head. "Mr. Hale?" she was actually quite impressed not only with Blake being respectful but with his request. A red flag immediately went off in her head when she saw Hale try to hide his worried but hard expression. "Mr. Hale," she repeated.

"Three weeks your Majesty," he said quickly. "Three weeks ago."

Before Regina could speak again Blake was already on it. "Three weeks ago five others and I were on a scout in the north woods. It was you who gave the orders your Majesty. You asked me to join them, if I remember correctly you called it a disciplinary exercise, and hoped that I would learn responsibility." Regina nodded remembering exactly when she gave those orders. Blake was telling the truth so that meant Hale was lying. Hale was lying. She clenched her fist trying to keep in her rising anger.

"Well… Blake," she began. "I can appreciate you trying to defend yourself but I'm sorry to say that you're mistaken. The scouting trip was a little over a month ago. Many things may go on around here but I do remember sending you with them. I thought I was done catching you in lies, I _cannot_ express how disappointed I am." She kept her voice ridged and unimpressed but there was a look in her eye, something different, something Blake had never seen before. It was like she was straining to tell him something but couldn't use her words. For reasons unknown to him he trusted her.

"So that's it? You're just going to believe the word of a silver guard over your own?" he raised his voice for effect.

"What else am I supposed to do when your story doesn't add up? I'm not going to fight you on this. Erik! David! Take him away," she said simply when they reached her side.

"Yes ma'am," Erik said as they grabbed an arm each.

"You can't do this!" Blake yelled trying to kick his way free. "I would never pull something like this and you know it."

"Get him out of my sight!" she yelled back.

Robin ground his teeth and gripped his bow tightly. It was always Erik and David doing the heave lifting, it was like she never noticed him. Or maybe she did but didn't think he was as capable as the others. Shaking his head he tried to brush it off but the next thing he knew Ruby was rushing past him chasing after Regina. God, she was always in the way. The wolf did nothing but get on his nerves, and to her luck she still got to go to bed with the queen every night. With a huff he turned around to follow the other woman and Henry back to the war room. "Robin!" he spun around in a split second hearing his named called. It was Regina.

"Yes?" he asked almost breathless.

"Escort Mr. Hale back."

"Yes ma'am." She noticed him.

.x.

Regina stormed into the south hall which was the opposite direction of everyone else. It led back to the war room but it was the longest route. She needed a few minutes to reign in her anger before joining the others. Ruby had followed her and she could swear she saw smoke coming out of her ears. "Regina," she tried to begin as she caught up but was cut off.

"I can't believe this!" Regina yelled whipping around, hands balling into fists. "I was made a fool of out there. I looked like a naive idiot!"

"Regina," she tried again.

"He lied to me, I let him lie to me. How could I have not seen it? He tricked me and in front of Blake. Out of all people. Do you know how embarrassing that is?! I am the queen and that little stunt he pulled, the stunt I fell for, made me look weak and stupid."

Ruby shook her head and placed her hands on her shoulders. Her stance was still ridged but at the gentle touch her shoulders slumped. "Regina... slow down, what are you talking about?"

She let out a frustrated groan and pressed her fingers to her temple. "Hale, he lied. He has been lying the whole time. Either he doesn't actually know who it was or he's protecting who did. It wasn't Blake he was right about the scouting trip."

"And you lied to keep Hale on your side," she sighed nodding her head understandingly.

"Yes. I didn't realize he might have an underlying plan."

Ruby only nodded. Yes it was unfortunate that Blake had to see that, especially with their history, but it was nothing they couldn't fix. Blake wasn't the problem Hale was but if handled correctly things should go smoothly. She put a finger under her chin trying to meet her eyes. "Stop worrying."

"I- I'm just... This whole day could have gone completely different. I was angry this morning. I feel that I rushed the guard search, that every move I made was impulsive and not thought out. I was quick to believe it was Blake because of my prejudice. I was trusting an outsider, for reasons I don't know. I'm sorry." Her voice had dropped to a quiet tone and her eyes no longer looked at green ones. She was slowly inching further into Ruby's arms.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought was right and that's all that can be asked of you." She slipped her arms around her shoulders as Regina did her waist. Pulling her into a hug she held her close. Pressing a kiss in her hair she rubbed her back and just waited for her to relax.

"Thank you. I needed that. Time to go fix this mess."

When they entered the war room Hale stood as a sign of respect but Regina shot him down. "Sit. Down," she growled. "Actually no, stand, stay standing." Ruby left her side and joined the others by the window.

"What's happening?" Snow whispered to her.

"Hale lied." Was all she said.

Regina began to pace, something she did when she was worried or about to explode with anger. Her hands were in fists by her sides as she tried to contain her anger and magic that threatened to spill out. "Mr. Hale," she began. "I know we've just met but it's not hard to pick up on the fact that I don't like being lied to."

"Your Maj-"

"Don't! Don't play dumb, you know what you did. I know Blake didn't betray me, he was on that scouting trip three weeks ago. I know you lied about remembering the scar around his eye. That was just something you made up on the spot."

It was silent for a moment but that silence was soon filled with Hales obnoxious laughter. "The first time we met," he laughed. "Thi-this isn't the first time." He was practically red in the face by this point. "You, you ignorant bitch. You don't recognize me?!" Regina had stopped dead in her tracks and was staring at him with an angry expression. Her mouth was partly open and her purple sparks flew from her finger tips. "Of course you don't, why would you? You were the young queen who kept to herself."

"Take him away," was all she could say through gritted teeth. She couldn't listen to this anymore. "Now!" she boomed. "Take him to the dungeons and release Blake." Erik and David jumped up and with rough hands grabbed Hale but the arms. They tugged him towards the doors.

"You'll remember me Regina, because I will never forget you, and I will never forget that night."

.x.

Blake straighten and brushed off his uniform before entering the war room. Once inside he turned around and watch the doors automatically shut behind him. "Don't be shy dear, take a seat." He turned back around and saw his queen sitting alone at the large round table. The large fireplace behind her was lit and for the first time, ever in his presence, she seemed a bit relaxed. He hesitated for only a moment before taking a seat opposite of her majesty. She very casually poured them both a drink and sat back crossing her legs. "Blake," she began taking a sip of the wine. "I've asked you here so I may apologize."

"There is no need your Majesty."

"No I think there is. I was quick to believe it was you, and that was wrong of me, so I hope you accept my apology."

"Of course… thank you. But I knew you knew I was innocent. I could see it in your eyes that you knew my story was true. You were just playing a game to keep that silver prick satisfied."

Regina settled into the back of her chair and rested her hand under her chin with a small proud smirk. "I must say Blake, I'm impressed, as well as relieved. I didn't want to give you another reason to hate me."

"I do not hate you, I just-"

"Just have trouble with authority. You don't like being told what to do."

Now it was he who settled into the back of his chair. He took his first sip of the wine and let out a small chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that's correct."

"And that's something I understand, but I must say being a part of my guard is quite odd seeing as how you feel about authority."

"What can I say, it makes good money. And besides I'd rather be where the fight is then out in the fields."

Regina took another sip of her wine and took a minute to study the man in front of her. He was rather tall and exceptionally built, two positive traits for a soldier. His hair was a sandy brown which could use a trim, but that was comment for another time. His eyes were green but much paler if compared to Ruby's. That's when her gaze met the scar that wrapped around his right eye. She was curious to how he got it but she knew how sensitive the topic could be. "Blake… did you happen to recognize Mr. Hale? Could be from anywhere."

He thought for a moment then shook his head. "No Ma'am can't say that I did. Should I have?"

"No I was just curious. Didn't know if you'd seen him around the castle or village at any time."

"I haven't. What are you thinking?" He could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I- I'm… It's just the fact that he picked you out of everyone. Out of the two hundred men I presented him with, he chose you as if he knew our history. I just find it bizarre."

"Is it possible that he does know our history? Because you're right, there's no way he made a lucky guess."

"Are you suggesting he has an inside man?" she asked raising a brow.

"It's possible. You made that peace treaty and would be a fool to break it. So either Hale woke up one day and decided to accuse you of going against your word with no proof, which also sounds foolish, or someone here wants to take you down. Like come on let's face it, Xavier doesn't have the balls to take you down unless he's sure of your guilt."

"That is an excellent point, but…"

"What?"

"Before Hale was taken down to the dungeons he said something to me. Something that suggested we knew each other."

"On a personal level?"

"He didn't specify. I haven't gone to interrogate him yet. But if it is personal he wouldn't need an inside man, he'll just blackmail me with whatever he's got. He seems to be a very good liar. It probably didn't take much for him to convince Xavier of my guilt." The letter had said someone came forward, not specifically someone of her guard, those were Hale's words. She shook her head at how tangled this mess was becoming.

"There is much work to be done."

"Indeed so on that note I believe its time I make a visit to the dungeons." She stood and waited for him to join her. "Thank you for this little chat. It was quite insightful."

"Yes. I hope he gives you what you're looking for."

"Keep an ear out for any chatter pertaining to the possibly of an inside man?"

"Of course." He downed what was left in his cup and bowed as he left her alone once more.

After calming herself down a few notches she finally made her way down to the dungeons. She couldn't stop thinking about Hale's last words to her. His screams of how they knew one another. As much as she tried she couldn't place his face in any part of her past. Placing one of her palms to the stone wall as she descended the other held up the skirt of her dress. The sounds of men moaning and chains clanking against the metal bars drowned out that of her heels on the stone steps. It had been months since she had been down to the dungeons. She had grown tired of hearing the prisoners cry and beg her for forgiveness.

David and Erik were standing by the back cell, arms crossed and faces unchanging. "Thank you gentlemen," she said as she approached. Placing herself in between them and staring straight ahead at Hale she waved them away. "Leave us please."

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Very." They didn't question her again and left her alone with the prisoners.

"I was wondering how long it would take until you would come down for a visit. You're curious aren't you? Can't figure out who I am?" he was slumped against the back wall with his cuffed hands in his lap. An amused smirk sat on his lips making her want to reach in and smack it off.

"You will speak when spoken to." She took a single step forward and wrapped her fingers around one of the bars. "Now let's get one thing straight. I don't care who you are or how we know each other. All I care about it fixing this mess you and that miserable excuse of a king you answer to created. He's going to receive a great shock when I return only you to him because your two friends will being riding behind us in body bags. I bet the colds already gotten to them." She tilted her head to properly meet his eyes. "I must say it's quite unfortunate that I left them out in the forest to freeze. But I suppose that's your fault. The three of you could be trotting your way home by now."

"If you think I care about those two idiots your wrong." He leaned forward and began to whisper with that same smirk. "That's where we have something in common. I don't mind a bit of suffering."

"Oh really? Then you're in for quite a show if you don't give me what I want."

"Threatening me will get you nowhere."

"Give me a reason to be nice, cause' I can't think of one," she said magic-ing up a stool for her to sit on.

"Yes please do make yourself comfortable, wouldn't want you to feel the need to stand while I sit here in chains."

"Yes well these floors with these shoes aren't good for my back," she played back. "And sarcasm won't get _you_ anywhere," she snickered mimicking his earlier response.

"So what do you want to know your Majesty?"

"I want to know- well actually let me tell you what I do know. I know that there wasn't a member of the black guard to come forth and spout such information."

"If you know this why haven't you dropped everything to go explain to Xavier this misunderstanding? We all know you can play him like a fool. One threat and a tight dress has him on his knees."

"Trust me I know how to play him but I am just baffled over this entire situation. With little to no proof, other than the word of the invisible man, he jumped straight to marriage as a solution. A bit extreme don't you think?"

"He's very taken with you," he defended in a deeper tone. Defensive? Maybe.

"How do you know he doesn't have any proof?"

"He would have said what it was in the letter. Xavier likes to brag about his knowledge. And besides why should I rush to him when we're having such fun?"

"I may have played a nervous fool earlier but I can assure you I am anything but. Let's face it you're just here because you want to know how we know each other. Well I can promise you it's a thrilling tale."

"Wrong, I could care less."

"You're lying."

She ignored him. "What I want to know is how you knew to pick Blake. It couldn't have been completely random."

"Couldn't it have?" he asked raising a brow as if challenging her.

"No, it couldn't have."

"Oh well in that case it was the invisible man. He told me everything I needed to know."

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave Hale alone in his cell for the night. "I don't have time for this," she huffed. She was tired of playing games and her patience was wearing thin. "I'll return in the morning with your punishment." She was half way down the hall when he muttered something through the bars. Then again but louder so she could hear. Regina stopped dead in her tracks and spun around on her heal. "Excuse me?" she scoffed in surprise. "What did you say to me?" she demanded stomping towards him with her finger pointed.

"You heard me," he snickered. Gripping the bars sticking his face through the opening. "Remember me now?" Sudden images flashed through her mind. Faces, voices, pain. She felt her knees grew weak and her hands begin to tremble, but she tried to keep a strong face. Hale began to laugh. "I think you do." She slowly approached him once more and intensely studied his face searching for any signs of bluff.

"Who put you up to this? Who told you to say that?"

"No one your Majesty. No one else knows, well I'm pretty sure we're the only two left alive who knows. I'm here because I believe it's finally time you were put back in your place. A women like you… a women in general, needs a man to rule by her side. It's absurd that you are an unwed queen and that these people are actually following you."

"They follow me because I know what it takes to be a good ruler, and I follow through."

"And don't get me started on that bitch you've decided to marry." Regina's face immediately darkened and her hands formed trembling fists by her side. "One queen is enough, but two?" he laughed, "You make me sick. I remember when you kept your mouth shut and your legs spread like the good little slut you are. What was it that he used to say to you? Hmm, have you forgotten because I know I haven't? I remember that night like a fresh spring morning. It brings me joy every time I think about it." His smile was from the devil himself and she swore she saw a twinkle in his eye as he described his pleasure. He stepped back and began to whisper again. "The sound of that whip cracking over and over and over, while your screams were muffled by the pillow he was holding your face into. It was music to my ears knowing men still had the balls to deal with their insubordinate wives. And those words," he sighed with a thick smile. "Those words… _"You will never resist me again, and may this beat the queer from your being._ "

Before she could take a self-controlled step back her hand was in his chest grabbing hold of his heart. The gasp, the way his body tensed, the feeling of blood rushing against her skin, and the way his heart tried to pump in her grasp. It was exhilarating. God it had been so long since she had held someone's life, literally, in the palm of her hand. Giving the heart a small squeeze she jerked him forward so he came in contact with the metal bars. His faces squished through contorting his features. There was a loud scream that echoed through the room and up the stairs alarming the others. A man in his cell began to scream bloody murder at the sight of his queen on the brink of killing.

David and Erik came tumbling down the stairs at the sound followed by Snow and Ruby. They all had been waiting for her to return with the verdict, and the screams sent fear straight to the bone.

"Regina," David said with caution reaching out to calm her.

"Do it," Hale breathed. "I dare you, show these people that you haven't changed one bit."

"You will not speak," she spat through gritted teeth.

"You afraid- ahh," he gasped as her grip tightened. "Afraid someone will hear what I have to say?" he questioned breathlessly trying to smile.

"Regina…" this time it was Ruby who spoke. Her voice didn't shake the way David's had but she was just as afraid. Not of Regina but of what she might do. "Let him go… please."

"Are you going to listen to the mutt or have your way with me?" he asked still amused even then he could die any second.

"Regina I don't know what he said to you but don't listen to him, you're better than this… please let him go." Ruby and Erik were now approaching her slowly hoping to take control of the situation before it got too out of hand.

Snow was standing near the man who would not stop screaming. He was curled up in the corner of his cell trembling with fear of what was going to happen. His hair was down to his shoulders and stringy with grease. Dirt covered his face as well has hands and feet. His clothes were rags and his eyes full of nothing but fear. She wondered if he thought he was next. Regina had struck every prisoner to their very core with fear, and she couldn't imagine the nightmares they endured because of it. She did not judge Regina but her methods of how to handle the prisoners were much different than that of David and hers.

"Come on Regina, we don't have all night," Hale taunted.

"Regina please," Ruby begged again. "Th-think about what we talked about this morning. Think about that." Ruby could see the immediate affect her words had on the older woman but her hand remained in his chest. "Please…"

Conflicting thoughts started piercing their way through her mind. The innocent anxious plead that Ruby just spoke to her really hit deep. She could tell the Evil Queen did not like them because they were weakening her. She could feel every part that was still Regina reaching up inside her head to pull her free. Moments later she ripped her arm from his chest with a huff of relief but also defeat. Hale gasped for air as he felt whole again and as the pain disappeared. And without missing a beat he began to laugh. "I knew it. I knew you couldn't do it. You just as weak as you were that ni-"

The fire ignited in Regina's eyes and without hesitation, using her left hand, she pulled his tongue form his mouth with magic and swiftly reached over grabbing the knife in Erik's belt with her right. Within half a second her heavy hand came flying down slicing off his tongue without second thought. He reared back as sickening screams escaped his body. Blood just poured from his mouth as he slammed into the wall and sank to the ground. "Now look who's weak."

The four of them gasped and frozen in their place as they looked back and forth between the severed tongue, Hale, and Regina who didn't even flinch. With one more rise and fall of her heaving chest she spun on her heel making the skirt of her dress dance after her. She stormed past them with tears pooling in her eyes. Right as she past the cell with the screaming man she threw the knife in through the bars. It embedded itself in the stony cracks right next to his face instantly shutting him up. Ruby turned around but she was already gone leaving nothing but the sound of her heels clicking against the stone steps.

"Erik… would you please…" she awkwardly waved her hand around the bloody mess. "Handle this." Her voice now slightly shook in shock of what they all had just witnessed.

"Yes, of course ma'am."

"Thank you… I must go."

.x.

She slowly walked to the balcony's opening and gripped the frame with a sigh. She opened the blanket and draped it around her shoulders before continuing out. Still without saying a word she sat down next to her and wrapped one side of blanket around her. The wolf kept her warm but Regina could use all the extra heat she could get. Regina didn't even resist her touch. She slid into her side and laid her head on chest with a deep breath. They both kept silent for the time being and just stared ahead watching the snow fall in the night. It was quite calming but she couldn't stop worrying about how Regina was feeling. The silence between them was scaring her more than anything. She'd rather her be screaming and breaking every vase and mirror than being completely mute with nothing but a single tear rolling down her cheek. The arm that was wrapped around her waist squeezed her hip gently letting her know it was ok to talk.

Regina slowly lifted her head and met Ruby's worry face. Her cheeks were a rosy pink from the cold and her eyes full of concern. She reached up and stroked her jaw with a delicate finger. Regina's face wasn't hard, it just looked like she was deep in thought. Her finger slid over her lips and then fell back down along with her head. "Henry's eighteen years old," she stated softly. "That's how old I was when I first took the throne. Seeing him at this age makes me realize how young I actually was. It was the norm I suppose. Now that Snow and David have given up their crown and Emma has strictly stated she doesn't wish to be queen that makes Henry next in line. After us it's him. Just thinking about him having this job of mine hurts my stomach. The pain and sacrifice that comes with the crown is much for one to take on. He's strong but he's also kind… the throne will drain him of everything and I don't want that for him. And then after him it will be his son or daughter's turn, or once again mine. Our children will have the right to the throne but only if Henry does not produce an heir or turns it down himself. It's a never ending cycle. Anything could happen to us at any point in time and I want to make sure he's good and ready to rule the kingdom. Snow and David would help him but I want him to know the rules."

"Hopefully he won't have to anytime soon." The silence returned and she looked up at the moon feeling its tug. She looked away and rested her chin on top of her head. "Regina…" As soon as her name passed through her lips Regina began to sob. All the feelings of pain and rage finally broke through the dam, and that's when she felt a few tears drop onto her chest and roll down under her shirt. She gripped Ruby's shirt and let the tears flow like water falls. Her whole body was trembling in immense shame and all Ruby could do was hold her tight.

"How- how can you be with someone like me?" she cried. "This morning you told me you wanted children but just half an hour ago I cut a man's tongue out. How- how could you want me to mother your children?"

Ruby's heart clenched in agony at Regina's words. Pulling her impossibly closer she buried her face in the lose hair that had fallen. Pressing her lips to the shell of her ear she took in a shaky breath. "She came out today, I know, we all saw her. But that's not you, you were upset and he was taunting you. You let her out and that's ok, I promise its ok. I love you because you are the most loving, caring, beautiful person I have ever met. Yes you have done terrible things but that doesn't make you a terrible person. I've watched you raise Henry for eighteen years, you are an excellent mother and having the chance to raise a child with you would be the greatest experience of my life. I say this because I know you'd never hurt the people you love."

"I had one job, one job and that was to change, and I failed," she sniffled.

"A person who hasn't changed wouldn't be able to admit that. You have grown so much and I am so proud of you. I'm not going to lie and say you didn't scare me down there because you did. But not because I was worried you'd hurt me or Hale. I couldn't give a damn about him. I was worried about you and how you'd handle it afterwards."

"I'm sorry..." she squeaked whipping her eyes, smearing her makeup in the process.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" they continued to sit there and Ruby let her cry and she waited for her to calm down.

"What did he say to you?" She asked with caution and in the softest tone.

"…He used to work here… all those years ago."

She could hear her voice waver and felt her fingers readjust their grip her shirt. She understood what her comment meant. It meant that something happened within the walls of this castle. Something that couldn't possibly be pleasant. "Did he say something about him?" she whispered again into her hair. Regina didn't respond only nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" that earned her a quick shake of the head. The king was a very sensitive topic and Ruby never pushed the topic. Over the years Regina's opened up more and more giving her bits and pieces of information but kept a lot to herself.

When they first went to bed together she was surprised at how many scars Regina bore. A few were battle wounds but the majority were from him and her mother. Another person Regina didn't like talking about. It took time but she eventually got the story of them all and not a single one had a happy story. When she'd asked about them she'd get an answer like _"You're better off not knowing"_ or _"Maybe I'll tell you sometime"._ Sometime would always come and she was always better off not knowing. But the knowing helped her understand her. Her whole life Regina had been misunderstood and heart broken. Everyone had used her, taking little pieces of her as time passed by.

About eight months into their relationship, in the middle of the night, Regina had told her she loved her. She of course thought that Ruby was asleep but she heard. She pretended not to hear and a few weeks later Ruby said it outload. _"I love you… and I know you love me too so don't deny it."_ That's what she had said and since that moment neither of them could ever stop smiling.

Regina was the best thing that ever happened to her and she was always going to do her best in protecting her.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad is it?" this was also something they did. Ruby would ask her to rate the pain so she knew exactly what they were dealing with.

"Ten," she mumbled.

 _Ten_

.x.

~ _After Blake was accused_

 _Robin ground his teeth and gripped his bow tightly. It was always Erik and David doing the heave lifting, it was like she never noticed him. Or maybe she did but didn't think he was as capable as the others. Shaking his head he tried to brush it off but the next thing he knew Ruby was rushing past him chasing after Regina. God, she was always in the way. The wolf did nothing but get on his nerves, and to her luck she still got to go to bed with the queen every night. With a huff he turned around to follow the other woman and Henry back to the war room. "Robin!" he spun around in a split second hearing his named called. It was Regina._

" _Yes?" he asked almost breathless._

" _Escort Mr. Hale back."_

" _Yes ma'am." She noticed him._

" _If you keep gawking at her like that she's bound to notice," Hale said snaking up to his side._

" _I'm not gawking." Robin defended straightening his vest. "Let's go," he said forcefully._

" _Hey, remember I'm here as a curtesy."_

" _Don't act like you're not enjoying this."_

" _Oh trust me I'm enjoying every second. Taking the queen down is something I'm thoroughly enjoying."_

" _No!" Robin exclaimed. He grabbed Hales arm and pulled him into the neighboring corridor. "That is not what we discussed!" he hissed. "I don't want Regina to be taken from the throne, I want to be there with her. I want to be king and Ruby gone. You said you had enough dirt on Regina that would get Ruby to leave her so I could then swoop in."_

" _Listen man I don't know why you want to be with the queen and secondly what I have on her won't necessarily make the wolf leave her."_

" _That's what you said!" he almost yelled pointing his finger in his face._

" _Yaaa well, I may have lied."_

" _What?!"_

" _You gave me the perfect opportunity to finally get in the queen's face. I would have said anything. If you want the queen get her yourself."_

Once the guard change was in place Robin ran down the narrow stairwell and hurried to the last cell. Clenching the bars his eyes widened seeing Hale hunched over with cotton stuffed in his mouth. "So it's true," he breathed. "She's muted you." Hale looked up with a glare that could kill. Robin was saying it as if Regina wasn't capable of harming another human being. "Does she know? Does Regina know I was part of the plan?" he asked hurriedly. Hale glared again. He wanted to yell at the stupid thief but of course he couldn't. Several beats passed until Robin realized the man couldn't speak. He scrambled and pulled a crumpled piece of paper and pencil out of his pocket. "Here, here write it down." He shoved his hands through the bars and waited for him to retrieve them. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

Hale huffed and struggled to get to his feet. She may have only cut off his tongue but pain spiraled through his body with almost every move. Snatching the paper and pencil from his hands she scribbled a few words down.

 _She doesn't know_

"I'm sorry I had no idea she was going to do this." Hale began to write again.

 _You owe me!_

"Yes of course that's why I'm here. I'm going to help you escape."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read, I hope you're enjoying it so far. Please R &R**

* * *

Chapter 2

Regina sat in front of her mirror with slumped shoulders and red eyes. Her whole demeanor in no way reflected that of a queen or that of a sadistic woman. Slowly reaching up she pulled the pins from her bun letting her hair drop back down to her shoulders. There was a small bowl of water and rag on her vanity. She reached over with weak hands and dipped the rag into the warm water and rung it out before bringing it to her face. Pressing the cloth to her eyes she began to wipe off all her makeup. Her tears from moments ago had done an excellent job of smearing most of it away. Taking off her makeup was like taking off a mask. She no longer felt protected with it gone.

She was more than aware of the beauty she possessed but Regina without makeup was just Regina. She wasn't the stunning queen or the gorgeous fiancé; she was just a woman, another face in the crowd. A part of her knew that sounded snobbish but all her life having a high self-esteem had been a struggle. Being told by her mother that she wasn't pretty enough or being ignored by the king, being labeled as nothing more than a trophy wife.

She almost laughed disgustfully at the thought of her prisoners and lesser associates seeing her like this. Weak.

She just cut the tongue out of a man who had played her for a fool… and here she was moping like she had a fragile since of self-worth. The Evil Queen would be throwing her feet up with a glass of wine. A smile of victory spread across her face and a suitor on their way to her chambers just because she felt like celebrating. God how she missed being so care free. But she had responsibilities, major responsibilities, and people she cared about.

She sighed deeply and pressed her fingers into her temple. Whenever she had conflicting feelings like these swarming through her mind a painful ache always pressed against her head. It was about this time when the pity party had to end and she had to face her dreadful reality once more.

With a bit of magic she unlaced the back of her corset and freed herself of the constricting dress. Slipping into a silk robe Regina straightened her stance and strolled over to the bathroom door. She knocked twice as a preview to her entering and shut the door behind her. Ruby had decided to take a quick bath before retiring for the night and how she needed to relax her muscles. The day had been just as stressful for her.

"Feeling any better?" she asked opening her eyes. Regina lingered by the door for a moment but soon made her way towards her.

"Some, yes. I shouldn't have reacted so childishly I apologize."

"Regina-"

Regina simply raised a hand to politely stop her from speaking. "You have put up with me for so long and all I can do is say thank you." She finally closed the distance between them and surprisingly sat on the floor next to the tub. She rested her arm on the tubs edge and placed her head in the crook of her elbow.

Ruby stared at her quite peculiarly for a moment before a small smile tugged at her lips. She lifted a hand from the water and rested it on hers. "Did you know people sometimes ask me why I'm marrying you?"

"What people?" she asked sounding somewhat offended.

"No one you need to worry about. But I never thought people would actually have the nerve to come up and ask me such a thing. I'm quite offended myself actually. These people having the audacity to question me, question you."

"Get used to it sweetheart, the _people_ are never kind." She interlocked their fingers not caring that hers were wet. "… What do you say to them?"

"I say to them that it's because I love you… but it got me thinking. The first time someone asked me I was a bit taken aback but it got me thinking. I had never really thought about why. I mean I know why of course, you're beautiful, loving, and you understand me. And that's when I realized it's that understanding I hold most dear. You are the only other person who knows what it's like to live with a monster inside you. To have to constantly control the crazy. I have the wolf constantly scratching to get out and you have the queen, but we have come so far," she proclaimed with a watery smile squeezing her hand. "Today, down in the dungeons, you could have killed that man. You could have ignored me, ripped out his heart, and crushed it, but you didn't. Yes you cut out his tongue," she chuckled. "But I see that as a small victory."

Regina too let out a small laugh. "Strange victory but I understand. I suppose I never made that connection between you and me. The Evil Queen would have loved to have the big bad wolf by her side," she laughed again.

"You are so strong, so strong and I finally realized why you were so upset. You don't care that you hurt Hale, you couldn't give a rat's ass. What upset you was the scary fact that you enjoyed it… tell me if I'm wrong."

She hesitated for a moment and then shook her head. "I enjoyed every second… I had almost forgotten what that kind of power felt like."

"Bloodlust has such a strong pull. I haven't killed anyone in years but I won't lie and say I don't think about it. Hunting smaller animals keeps the urges at bay but it's hard sometimes.

"Like you said it's constant battle, but we have indeed come far."

Once they sunk into bed Ruby draped an arm around Regina's waist and pulled her closer. Sinking into the beds comforts they stayed in silence and tried to let relaxation take over. They just wanted the troubles and anxiety of the day to drip off of them and fizzle away.

.x.

The hard pounding on their bedroom doors woke both of them in an instant. Ruby sat up and instinctively threw an arm over Regina to protect her from the possible threat. The knocking continued just as fast and just as hard. "Your Majesty!" The muffled calls of her name slipped past the sound. "Your Majesty!" Regina ripped the covers off in a huff irritated by the sudden interruption. For a guard to come like this in the middle of the night, the whole village better be up in flames. Grabbing her robe she quickly slipped it on and tied it around her waist. Pulling open the door with sudden force the guard almost hit her in the face as if he was to continue knocking.

"Blake," she greeted trying to keep calm. "What the hell do you want?" She asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at a time like this-" he sounded out of breath as he tried to explain himself.

"This better be important."

"It is your Majesty. The prisoner, Mr. Hale, he's gone." His chest heaved with every heavy breath. He has just sprinted up from the cells and was also trying to prepare himself for her rage.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a confused brow. Ruby appeared behind her and she pulled her robe closed even more as she let go of the door. "Gone?"

"Gone. He escaped somehow. I think someone let him out."

"Let him out?!" Her anger was boiling and close to bubbling over the top.

He took a cautious step back and nodded. "When the guard changed occurred Avery found the cell door wide open and..."

"And what?!" She didn't have time for Blake holding back information.

"And blood on the walls... He wrote something."

Regina's face dropped and heart stopped. He wrote something. What did he write? Oh god... What if he wrote her story? In an angry haste she pushed passed Blake and ran down the hall as fast as she could. Ruby and Blake chased after her and out of the three Blake was the only one properly dressed, but they didn't care. They followed her throughout the castle all the way down to the dungeons. Regina slowed down when she got to the narrow stairwell but there was no stopping her. The stone floor was ice cold on her feet but it was as if she didn't notice. And either she didn't notice or didn't care how disheveled she looked I front of everyone who was crowded in front of the empty cell. "Get out my way," she snapped as she pushed past all the people. Luckily Erik and David where already there waiting for her. She sighed in relief at the sight of their faces.

Now she was the one trying to catch her breath. Gripping the cell door she took a deep breath and hesitantly peered in. Blake hadn't been wrong in any way. Blood was smeared across the back stone wall creating the same word over and over. She gasped and placed a hand of her agape mouth as she tried to steady herself. Ruby and Blake soon appeared but just like everyone else, they were confused as to what the words meant.

 _Crack_

 _Crack_

 _Crack_

 _Crack_

 _Crack_

 _Crack_

 _Crack_

The word was written seven times down the wall, dripping as it hadn't finished drying yet.

"Out-" she breathed. "Out! Everyone out!" she yelled causing the vein in her forehead to pulse. She spun around and thrust her finger towards the door. "I want everyone out, do your goddamn jobs!" They all hurried out, pushing past each other cramming into the stairwell as if they couldn't get out fast enough. Blake too was turning to leave but Regina grabbed his arm. "Blake, I'm trusting you and I'm putting you in charge. Wake Snow and Robin, even Emma and Henry. Wake them all. Gather everyone and send them out. I want groups in the north woods and out past the south entrance. I want soldiers in every direction. You will not stop when the sun comes up, you will find him and I want him alive!"

"Yes ma'am," he said with sure determination. "We'll find this son of a bitch." He turned again but stopped. "What if they don't listen to me?"

"Make them." She turned David. "Go with him." Her command was almost a whisper. Her ability to assert dominance was weakening with every breath she drew. "Ruby will you please go up as well and help explain it to the others?" she gave her forearm a small squeeze and there was a small plead in her eyes. "Please, I need you to do this for me, I need you to make sure everyone is following my orders."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I need to take care of a few things first," she hinted stealing a glance at the bloodied wall and then Erik. "I'll be up soon."

Ruby nodded and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "We'll find him," she whispered. When she reached the stairwell she looked back eyeing Regina and Erik already in hushed conversation. A pang of jealousy always shot through her stomach when she saw them together. She knew there was nothing romantic between them, it just seemed that Erik knew more of her secrets and was her go to man. She was going to be queen once they married. No it wasn't something she particularly cared about, it was just the job that came with marring Regina. She could take being queen very seriously but she needed Regina to trust her and tell her things the way she did with Erik.

Once she realized she had been staring for far too long she sprinted up the stairs ready to asses her assigned duties.

When Ruby left Regina immediately turned to Erik who knew that look in an instant. "He cannot speak Regina, your secret still remains."

"Yes but now everyone knows there's a secret."

"Once this situation is taken care of it'll all blow over, you know that. So much goes on around here there'll be another scandal in no time."

She wanted to laugh but she couldn't find it in her. "I don't know how much of a relief that is… you're the only one who knows about this… and you don't know how much I want to keep it that way."

"You know I do. And are you saying Ruby doesn't know?"

"No, I never told her."

"You mean ever since this started she's just been wondering?"

"Erik don't-"

"Regina I know better than anyone how hard you try at keeping you past buried but Ruby deserves to know. How do you think she feels being kept in the dark? How she feels when we sneak off to discuss dark matters?"

"It's because of the dark matters Erik. I want to keep my biddings under the table. She doesn't need to know the horrible things we do and discuss."

He sighed rubbing his forehead, wiping the sweat off in the process. "She still needs to know. If not the whole story a general idea. And I know you'll feel better after doing so. She loves you Regina and this is the first time I've see you this happy. Don't lose her over something _he_ did." That was the end of that and they stared at each other for a brief moment. Regina shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I hate when you're right."

"And that's all the time," he teased.

"But speaking of the dark matters there is one thing I need you to do for me." He straightened his stance and awaited orders. "The other two guards that accompanied Mr. Hale, the ones I left in the forest, I need you to check on them. If they're dead leave them, if they're still there… handle it."

"And if they're gone?"

"No need to waste time, they know nothing of importance." He nodded and headed towards the back entrance but hesitated once his fingers graced the handle. "I never told Regina… and neither has Natalie. Now that Hale's here it's just the four of us who know what that word on the wall means."

"I know, I've always trusted you…. And Erik, I don't like lying to her."

.x.

~ _Many years ago_

 _He found her hobbling down the dark hallway trying to reach her chambers as fast as she could. Since the darkness eclipsed most of what was visible he struggled to see what was troubling her. "Your Majesty," he called out worried. "Are you alright?" He received no answer and began to speed up into a slight jog. It wasn't until he was only a few feet away when he saw the deep red stains of blood pooling and dripping down her back. She was clinging to the wall and her knees were threatening to give. As soon he reached her side she starting falling. He immediately jumped into action and scooped her into his arms. He could feel, as well as hear, the blood squish against his sleeves. Regina cried out at his touch and bucked her hips trying to get free. "Please be still your Majesty!" He said hurriedly. "I know it hurts, but you must let me help." A million ideas ran through his head and he tried to pin point to the right one. He could take her to her desired destination but getting a doctor to come would take too long. Quickly turning around he ran down the corridor trying to get out of the castle as fast as he could. Taking the queen out of the castle without her or the Kings permission was punishable by death but he was going to risk it._

 _Slipping past the other guards he held onto her as best he could, tightening his grip, unfortunately making her cry once more. He hoisted himself and his queen onto his horse and held her close to his chest. Snapping the reins they took off towards the village. It took ten minutes but it was better than waiting an hour or more for the doctor. He was thankful for it being the middle of the night, there wasn't a single soul out. Eventually they arrived at his home where is his wife was most likely sleeping inside._

 _Hopping off the horse he could feel her getting weaker in his arms and hurried to the door. Kicking it open with his booted foot he barged in frantically looking for his wife. "Natalie!" He exclaimed in a loud whisper not wanting to wake the neighbors. "Natalie!" Moments later the gas lamp next to the bed turned on and Natalie sat up in surprise. Her hand clutched her chest afraid he had been an intruder._

 _"Erik! What the hell," she breathed. "What are you-" she stopped seeing the limp woman in his arms. She jumped out of bed and pushed the covers back. "Put her down," she ordered. She pushed strands of her long brown hair behind her ear and ran over to the cabinet and pulled out supplies. Natalie was the village nurse and Erik knew she was Regina's best chance, and she was the only one he trusted. He assumed his queen would want to keep this matter hush hush. He laid her down on her stomach and made sure she was still breathing._

 _"She's growing weaker and weaker with every second."_

 _Natalie returned with her bag and opened it pulling out bottles of oils and herbs. Next came the bandages and instruments. "Is she conscious?" She asked hurriedly grabbing the slightly rusted shears._

 _"Yes, but I don't know for how much longer."_

 _"Lite the fire and set some water over it." As Erik moved to the adjacent wall she slid up the bed and placed her hand on the collar of the woman's night gown. Thankfully her hair was braided keeping it out of the way but she could see that blood had already dried on its ends. Carefully she lifted the collar and slipped it into the scissors gaping mouth. She wanted to be gentle and not jar her too much. As she began to cut away at the fabric she instantly felt the shredded pieces begin to pull at the open flesh. She cursed under her breath at the inconvenience but kept going, but slower this time. While cutting with one hand she very carefully pealed back the strips of her gown. The blood made them sticky, adhering them to the cuts. The woman began to writhe under her touch and moan into to the mattress. "Shhh," she soothed. "I know this is painful but I must get them clean."_

 _Regina felt like she was half asleep half dead. The stinging pain from her wounds only intensified with every touch. She gripped the sheets with her fists hoping it would keep her steady and calm but it wasn't working._

" _I'm almost done sweetheart, just one more." Natalie had cut all the way down to where the small of her back ended. She now had a perfect view of what she was dealing with. "Good god," she breathed. "Who did this to her?" she asked directing her question to Erik. She recognized the wounds of severe whipping anywhere._

" _I'm assuming it was that ungrateful husband of hers. I've seen the marks she so skillfully tries to cover up, but I haven't known him to anything like this before."_

" _So you know her?"_

" _You don't?" Taking the kettle from over the fire he turned to her. "That's the queen."_

.x.

Regina walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. Ruby was already standing there with Snow looking out at the hundreds of torches that were scattered across the valley and woods. The search had begun. Regina placed a hand on the small of Ruby's back as circled to her side. Taking hold of her hand she leaned in so Snow wouldn't hear. "I'm sorry for all the secrets," she began. "There's a lot we need to talk about." Ruby turned her head meeting her eye and nodded. Her face showed signs of agreement with a small hint of relief.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I had a little writers block with the chapter. Thanks to all who are reading this I hope you're enjoying it.**

* * *

 _Natalie jerked her head up with a look of horror plastered across her face. "Th- the queen!" She looked back and forth between Regina and Erik trying to comprehend the situation. "Does anyone know she's gone?!"_

" _No."_

" _You kidnapped the queen?" she asked now afraid to even touch the woman._

" _What was I supposed do Nat, leave her? She was pulling herself down the hallway bleeding out. No one was there to help her. I bet a handful of guards knew what had happened to her but didn't care. I saw that she was in need of help so I did my duty as her soldier and brought her to safety. She is my queen."_

" _And what if she dies Erik? I respect that you wanted to help her, I think it's so honorable of you, I really do. But I'm not the doctor, I'm only a nurse and if not treated correctly these wounds could easily get infected and kill her. I can't have royal blood on my hands, especially when no one knows she's here."_

" _I brought her to you because I have faith that you can fix her, or you'll at least do everything you can to save her."_

 _There was a moment of silence and the two only stared at one another, both pushing their thoughts towards each other through their eyes. Erik's pleading look was about to break her. She wasn't quite sure why the queen was so important to him. Yes she knew it was his job to serve and protect her but she was unware of any personal relationship. Natalie was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the queen coughing. There was soft gurgling that came with every heave. There was most likely small amount of blood in her lungs due to the previous trauma. She sighed in defeat at the sound of her suffering. "Fine," she whispered almost too softly._

" _Let me die if you must." The rough strain of Regina's voice cut thought the tense air like a knife. "It matters not to me." She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes but that didn't matter. She felt that death was near and on hearing the couple's conversation knew her feelings were correct. She would welcome death with open arms for she no longer had the will to live. Her life was hell and maybe once she died she could be with Daniel again. The idea warmed her heart but it quickly fled her thoughts due to another wave of coughing._

 _"No your Majesty, we aren't letting you die."_

.x.

"Where is Henry?" Regina asked instantly concerned realizing he wasn't with them on the balcony. She could see Emma down in the court yard standing with a group of maids giving them instructions on what supplies the soldiers would need when they returned. Snow was with her and David and Robin where out searching with the others. She turned her head to look at the two woman expecting an answer. "Where is Henry?" She repeated.

Ruby took her hand hoping to distract her with some comfort. "He's out searching just like everyone else."

Regina blinked rapidly trying to comprehend the fact that her son was somewhere out in the woods searching for an escaped prisoner. "Excuse me."

"Regina," Ruby tried to calm. "Remember what we talked about earlier? He's of age and it's not like he's in battle," she said with a slight chuckle even though Regina was in no way amused.

"He's with David," Snow interjected. "He's on David's team, I made sure of it, don't worry."

Regina brought their conjoined hands up under her chin and held on tight. She couldn't believe that her baby was already out with the guard serving her as Queen. She knew that's what he wanted to be, a soldier, a member of her Dark Guard. The thought of commanding her son and sending him off to die made the knots in her stomach tighten, making her nauseous. But just as Ruby had said, he was of age, and he would one day be King. It was when things like this came into light Regina wished they were still in Story Brooke. There were no wars to be fought in Maine, there was college.

"He's going to be ok," Ruby assured her."

"I know... I know he is."

.x.

Erik flew down the snow covered hills as fast as his horse would allow. He was pushing her to her limits especially with the sled he had her pulling. "Come on girl," he encouraged patting her white and gray spotted neck. He had no idea what time it was but here he was in the forest with fresh snow falling in the middle of the night. If these men were still there they probably wouldn't be dead. Yes it was cold outside but not as cold as it would get winter finally came. Once the trees became thicker he slowed her down and pulled an unlit torch from his saddle bag. The moon's light didn't shine well through the trees branches making it too dark for his search. Striking a match he lit the cloth at the end of the metal pole and help it high. Regina didn't give him a specific location but he knew where she liked to ride and he would search until he was sure he had done all he could.

Another ten minutes passed when he reached an opening. Hopping off his horse he walked to the edge realizing it was the edge of the forest that looked over the village and a wide variety of other land. There were very few lights on down below and he was pretty sure he could see the speck the represented his home where his wife and children were sleeping soundly. That was the only negative of this job, he had to spend great lengths of time away from his family. He basically lived in the castle and visited his home. He would probably hate it to the point of quitting if it weren't for Regina. They were too close. She treated him and his family well. She was why he stayed and Natalie didn't fight him on it. Regina had practically become her sister… at least that's how he perceived their relationship.

He and his wife had two kids. A daughter who was six and a son who was three. His daughter Madison had been born back in Story Brooke but his son Aden in this land shortly after they had returned.

A small smile formed at the corner of his mouth at the thought of his family. One day he would indeed leave the queen's guard to live with his family full time, but not until he felt his job here was complete. He turned around to return to his horse. There were no sign of the men in these parts and he didn't want to waste any more time searching. Regina wouldn't have taken the time to hide the men from sight, she would have strung them up where she found them. Just as he stepped away from the cliff's edge he heard a low moan escape from a strangled throat. He lifted the torch higher and walked deeper into the trees knowing whatever it was, was close.

Erik tried to block out the sound his boots made as they crunched the firm snow. He tilted his ear out hoping to hear the noise again. His breath clouded before him, only seen because of the soft warm glow the torch gave off. The orange light only traveled so far, almost making his journey blind. He continue a little further when he finally heard it again. "Help." The man's voice was small but rough enough to tear through the cold silence. Erik quickened his pace and there they were. Two silver guards bound to snow covered trees by their own vines. "Sir please," the left one pleaded. He could see the frost coating both men's faces and uniforms. Temperatures were well below freezing now and Regain had left them with nothing to keep warm. He approached the two men and pulled out a knife. Cutting them free they stumbled forward unsure if they had the balance and strength to stand just yet. "Tha- thank you," the same guard chattered. "We've been out here all day and night.

"I am well aware," Erik stated sternly. He took a deep breath and again approached them but from behind this time. "On your knees gentlemen," he simply ordered. The silent guard turned his head around with knowing eyes. They were sad but had given up long ago. "I don't like to repeat myself." Both men dropped down to their knees knowing their release was too good to be true. "Her Majesty's orders. If you try and run, this will be much more painful than it needs to be. Erik grabbed a fistful of the first guard's hair and yanked his head back. Pressing the same knife to his throat he jerked his arm to the side slicing through the jugular. Before the other could even think about crawling away Erik had a hold on him slitting his throat within seconds. Both bodies fell to the ground like the now dead weight they were. Bending down he wiped off the knife in the snow and slipped back into his holding place.

He dragged each one back to his horse and rolled them onto the hefty sled. He would have to dispose of them elsewhere. He wished they had guns because what a bloody mess he had created. A bullet to the brain wouldn't have been anything but simple. But a quick knife to the throat was effective and silent. As long as he didn't return covered in blood he didn't mind.

.x.

Ruby followed Regina into the sitting room that was attached to their chambers and sat with her on the two person couch. Regina lit the fire hoping the chill would instantly leave the room. She took Ruby's hand trying to find the proper place in her story to begin. "Hale... He knows about something that... Happened to me. This was many, many years ago but it was one of the most horrific things that ever happened to me."

"Regina you don't-" but Regina cut her off.

"Don't tell me I don't have to tell you, because I do. And I know you want to know." Ruby hesitantly nodded approving her continuation and squeezed her hand hoping to comfort her in the process. "I'm sure you already figured that Erik knows as well and he does. So does Natalie."

"Natalie knows?" She asked raising a brow in surprise. "I knew you guys were close but not that close."

"Erik and Natalie mean a great deal to me… I'm even their children's godmother..."

"Wow," she breathed almost in disbelief. "There's a lot you've been keeping from me."

"Ruby it's not like that I promise. Natalie saved my life and I owe them everything. I protect them and Erik is loyal to me."

Ruby met her eye after a moment of struggling to look up. She didn't mean to get defensive but learning that Regina was keeping secrets from her hurt. "What happened?" She asked softening her voice. She knew she had no right to be mad at her for keeping her troubled past to herself but it was just the fact that Erik and his wife knew. She was jealous of their relationship.

She exhaled the breath she had been holding and let her hand slip from Ruby's grasp. "You've asked about and seen all my scars," she began slowly turning in her seat. "… Well almost all of them." She, with shaky hands, pealed the sleeves of her night gown off her shoulders letting them fall. With one hand she clutched the gown to her chest as her back was exposed and pulled her hair to the side.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Regina stretched her left arm behind her and, using magic, began to pull at the air. At first nothing was happening leaving Ruby confused. Moments later she watched as skin colored streaks began to flow off her back and into her fingertips.

"I cover these up," she said softly, almost ashamed. It didn't take long for the cover up to completely vanish and seven long scars to appear. The old lashings had of course faded over the years to a light pink, almost white, color. Regina could hear Ruby's faint gasp over her shoulder.

"H-Hale knows about these?" she asked shocked.

"Yes. He was present that night."

Ruby's expression darkened and her hands balled into fists at her side. "Did he do this to you?" she questioned practically seething.

"No," she answered quickly. "It was Leopold. Hale was outside of the room guarding the door.

"He whipped you Regina…"

"I know…"

"Why?" she asked in disbelief.

She hesitated trying to gather herself. "Because I resisted him. I didn't want to sleep with him that night… he got angry-" she stopped for a second and took in a shaky breath. "He ordered me to his chambers. Guards came in and practically dragged me to his room. We'd been married five years I think it was? I had thought by that point I would have been able to handle those kind of situations." She turned back to face her still keeping the gown lose. "He was drunk of course, just like he usually was. He always accused me of having an affair or being attracted to other women, and that's why I refused him night after night. He always hit me or hurt me in some way, but that was the first time he almost killed me. Whipped me like I was some whore… some animal. Hale heard it all."

There were tears gathering in her eyes. "How did Natalie save your life?"

"Erik found me bleeding out in the hallway. I was trying to get back to my room. They so hastily tried to bring me to him but did nothing to take me back. Anyways, he took me to his house and Natalie fixed me up. I stayed with them for about three days till I could walk again."

"No one wondered where the queen had gone?"

"I was practically invisible until night fell. But just as a precaution Erik informed Leo that I was going to be gone for a few days, take a trip with my father. He could have cared less."

"I'm so sorry… I-"

"I know you are but don't be. It happened a long time ago. _I'm_ sorry for not telling you sooner."

Ruby shook her head fiercely. "No." Guilt started to rise in her chest. She felt horrible for being jealous of Erik and for being upset that Regina was keeping things from her. "No, don't apologize."

"Erik and Nat have been like my secret family since that day. I am godmother to their children because I have proven how much I care for them. They have never turned on me, been angry with me. When I cast the curse I made sure they were together and happy. They didn't deserve to be punished." She slipped the fabric back over shoulders and stood. "Now that you know I'd like to put this mess behind me once more as soon as possible."

.x.

She was dressed in a red dress that slightly resembled a small Cinderella style. Black and gold accented the bodice and black furs were draped over her shoulders. Regina strolled back out onto the balcony. Her painted nails scraped across the rail as she took hold trying to steady herself. Her men had been out all night and the sun was only a few hours away from being high in the sky. She didn't want to bring them back in, she had strictly ordered for no one to return till he was found, but there was a strong nagging in her head that was telling her that they weren't going to find him. If she were to bring them back she would need to do so now while it was still dark. Closing her eyes and shaking her head in disappointment she raised her hand and shot red fireworks into the sky. They all should know that was the sign to retreat. She expected them back in the next few hours.

"You're calling them back in?" Ruby asked approaching from behind. "Why?"

"They're not going to find him. He's either hiding or long gone. Probably ran back to Xavier to show him what the Evil Queen did to his precious mouth," she scoffed.

"It's about a week, week and a half's journey back to the king's castle, he couldn't have gotten far."

"Are you stating facts or proposing a solution?"

"I'm proposing you let me go after him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this it means a lot. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I hope this chapter doesn't feel too rushed. I was having a hard time writing it but we'll being getting to some more action soon I promise. Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina swiftly turned around causing her dress to spin out. "Excuse me?

"Send me out."

Regina walked over to Ruby and pulled her inside. "You want me to send you out?" she asked more hushed.

"Yes."

"Out there?" she asked pointing back towards the balcony.

"Yes," she responded again as her smile widened thinking her idea to be grand.

"To find Hale?"

"Yes Regina, I want you to send me out to find Hale."

As if finally clicking Regina took a step back with the shake of her head. "Absolutely not."

Ruby's smile immediately fell and she stepped forward, filling the space Regina had just left. "What, why?" she asked sounding extremely disappointed.

"It's not safe out there Ruby, and I will not allow you to apprehend a prisoner alone."

"Out there? Regina those woods are practically my second home, I know them better than anybody. Besides Hale is anything but dangerous."

"We don't know that!" she argued. "He- he- he," she sputtered waving her hands about trying to find a good reason.

"I know he has something on you," she said placing a hand on her cheek. "I now know that information but for god's sake Regina you cut out his tongue. He can't tell your story to anyone."

"And what makes you so sure you can find him? I just had hundreds of men scavenging the perimeter of this castle, and they found nothing."

"I'm not sure if I should take offense to that or not," she admitted dropping her hand form her cheek. "I'm stronger then all you men, faster too. I'm a wolf for crying out loud, have you suddenly forgotten?"

"No of course I haven't forgotten don't be ridiculous." She began wringing her fingers together the way she did when she was nervous and or unsure.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head Regina, you know I'm right. All it takes is for me to get a whiff of his tongue or any of that blood he left on the walls. Once I catch his scent it's on."

"My answer remains no Ruby. Let it go."

Ruby's face contorted into shock and hurt. "Are you forbidding me?"

"Well if that's what it ta-"

"No wait, let me rephrase that. Are you forbidding me as my girlfriend or as my queen?" Regina's face sank at the clarification. Ruby was actually serious about this. "Because there's only one of you who has the power."

"Ar- are you saying that my opinion, as your fiancé, has no persuasion over you? Are you saying that you don't care what I think?" Regina shook her head in disbelief. "You know what… fine, go out and get yourself killed. Go risk your life, go risk what we have just so you can prove… I don't even know what you want to prove. Go. The Queen gives you permission." Regina stormed off leaving Ruby alone in the hallway.

.x.

 _Natalie dipped a cloth into the bowl of freshly warmed water. She had already pulled the queens night gown all the way down just below the small of her back. "Your Majesty," she whispered softly. "I'm sorry if this hurts but I have to clean the wounds, wipe up the blood." Regina only moaned in response. She had been in and out of consciousness since she arrived but Natalie needed her to say awake. She knew it'd be better to be passed out for the pain that was to come but she needed her awake so she knew she was alright. "It's going to hurt," she repeated. "But if the pain becomes too much I'll stop." She rung out the excess water and gently placed it on the raw skin. She began to rub the skin around the open wounds wanting to wash away all of the spilled blood._

 _Regina's body immediately tensed under her touch and a string of strangled moans as well as small screams escaped her trembling lips. It felt like she was taking a knife to her back and running it over the open skin. She gripped the thin sheets as her back arched into the painful touch._

 _Natalie continued to wipe away the red streaks wincing when Regina did. She couldn't imagine the pain she was currently in, nor could she believe that she was treating the queen in such a manner. She continued to wipe until the white cloth and water were both stained red. Regina was in tears now, collapsed back onto the bed still holding the sheets tight. "Stay with me your Majesty, stay with me. We're almost done." With all the blood now gone she could see the lacerations clearly. Some were deeper, some thicker. She was pretty sure the king had used a real whip, like the ones used on horses. Oh god, the king… her king. He was such nice man who ruled with a kind and fair hand… or that's what he seemed to be. She shook the thoughts away and grabbed a bottle of ointment. "This may sting a little but I promise it's going to help." She twisted off the cap and repositioned waiting for her to respond. "Your majesty can you hear me?" She leaned over her and brushed the stray hairs out of her face. She quickly pressed two fingers to her neck and then then to her forehead. "Erik get me some fresh water but keep it cold this time, and get me another rag. Her pulse and breathing are shallow and I'm pretty sure she's got a fever."_

.x.

Ruby angrily pulled out her satchel and began stuffing it with her cloak and other pieces of warm clothing. She was muttering hatefully under breath frantically trying to get packed for her trip. There was a quick knock at the door before it was swung open. Snow and Granny came walking in with their hands on their hips ready to give her a lecture. "She told on me?" Ruby asked with a laugh. "How mature."

"Regina isn't the one being childish here girl," Granny said obviously upset.

Snow gave Granny a quick glare as she walked up behind her best friend. She placed a simple hand on Ruby's back and sat down on the bed next to her frantic packing. "Red are you sure about this?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she asked halting all movement. "I'm just going into the forest to find a man who has done us much wrong. I don't believe him to be dangerous, especially not when compared to me. I know Regina doesn't want me to go out because she thinks I'm going to get myself killed and I appreciate that but I need to do this."

"Ok, but why is it so important for you to be the one to find him?" Snow asked trying to keep her attention.

Ruby pressed her lips together till they made a fine line. She thought over everything Regina had told her only hours ago and how it not only made her sad but furious. Someone needed to pay for what had been done to her and Hale was the closest thing. She also wanted Xavier to get it through that thick skull of his that Regina was not going to be marrying him. This was all for Regina! How could she not see that?! "I can't explain it, it just is. I'm everyone's best chance and I'm going no matter what any of you say." She folded the bag closed and pulled it over her shoulder. "I'm going end of discussion." She turned around and pushed past the both of them.

"And how are you planning on escorting him back?" Granny questioned. "You can't do it by yourself."

"I can and I am because I'm going alone." She stopped at the door and gripped its side as she hesitated for a moment. "I'm not doing this to spite any of you. I'm doing this because I must… because I owe it to her." She practically whispered that last part. It was mainly meant for her own ears but didn't care if they had heard as well. "Take care of her while I'm gone. And no matter how much you dislike her," she said directing her comment towards Granny. "Please don't blame her for me leaving. It's what I want."

Ruby headed out of the castle as fast as she could. As soon as she walked out of the front doors Regina appeared in front of her. She had been waiting secretly hoping she wasn't actually going through with it. "So that's it? You're leaving without saying goodbye?"

"I couldn't find you," she defended.

"Did you look?" she countered sniffing back the tears.

"You told on me to my grandmother and best friend."

"I was hoping they'd talk some sense into you since you weren't listening to me."

"It was a good move, but they didn't do much in stopping me. I know it's all very sudden but there's this voice in my head that keeps telling me I have to do this, and it's getting louder and louder the longer I wait. You can be mad at me all you want but I'm doing this for you." She stepped forward placing her hands on her waist pulling her closer inch by inch.

"Why must you be so noble all the time?" Regina asked as a small smile crept its way onto her face.

"Because I have to protect my lady's honor," she joked glad the mood was lightening. "I promise to be safe and return home as soon as I can."

"I know you will but wolf's time isn't for another two weeks you idiot," she said in a sad tone but mater a factually. She took her left hand on her own but kept eye contact. "I can't have you going without the wolf by your side. So…" she waved her hand over Ruby's engagement ring causing it to glow momentarily. "There. You can now shift whenever you please." Ruby instantly pulled Regina into a tight hug. Regina reciprocated the embrace and held on as if it was the last they'd be seeing of each other. "Be safe my darling," she whispered fiercely in wolf girl's ear.

"I love you," she whispered back. "And I won't let you down."

"You could never."

Ruby pulled away and caressed Regina's cheek one last time. "I'll see you soon."

She was about to pull away but Regina's grip held tight. "When you get back we'll set a date, I promise."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Really, whether you return tomorrow or a week from now. I've decided I can't wait any longer."

Ruby jumped forward capturing her lips in a deep kiss. "I'll hurry home then," she laughed joyfully.

Regina held onto her hand till it was only their fingertips brushing against each other. There she went, she was actually leaving. She watched her bravely walk down the castles front path that led directly into the forest. She had this persistent dreadful feeling swelling in her chest but she let it be. Ruby was an adult, she was her own person and she must honor her decisions no matter how painful. Ruby was already halfway down the front lawn when she turn her head back flashing a beautiful smile. Regina raised a hesitant hand that felt hurried and waved her last goodbye. Once Ruby focused her sights back on what was in front of her she quickly shifted into wolf form darting forward. She was on the hunt.

Once she could no longer see Ruby Regina reluctantly tore herself away from the empty, wintery scene. She reentered the castle wanting nothing more than to be alone with her thoughts. She already missed her and she had just gone. Quickly she wiped away the beginning of tears and held her hand high as she reached the center of the castle. "Your Majesty!" Regina stopped and turned to see Robin jogging towards her. "Yes?"

He stopped before her taking only a second to catch his breath. "Is it true that Miss Ruby is gone?"

"Yes," she said in a deep breath. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, my apologies. Little John needs to make a supply run to the next village over. I know things aren't as they should be at the moment but I hope it's alright that he parts. Winter is closing in fast and he's eager to depart before it's too late."

"How long will he be away?"

"No more than a week."

"Then that is fine. Thank you for asking permission," she said with a small but genuine smile.

"Thank you, he will leave at once."

.x.

 _~Half an hour earlier_

" _Robin I don't understand," Little John said hurriedly as Robin pushed him out of the public's eye. "This does not sound like you, how could you suggest such a thing?"_

" _No matter what you think of me, will you do this or not?!" Robin had him cornered and hand pulling hard at his collar. "Well?"_

" _I just don't kn-"_

" _Answer me! We don't have much time," he harshly whispered._

" _Yes, yes I'll do it! But if the queen finds out she'll have both our heads."_

" _Indeed, so she mustn't find out. Here," he pulled out a silver tipped arrow and handed it to him. "This is the only one I have so use it wisely." Little John took the arrow even though nothing of the situation felt right to him. "Now go, she will be leaving soon, you can't miss her when knowing she moves so fast."_

" _And what of the queen? She must know of my departure."_

" _Don't worry about her I'll handle it. Get ready now because you must leave at once. Wait to do the deed when you are miles away. Can't have her body too close to home, and John… make sure she's dead. I don't want any surprises."_

" _Ye- yes sir. But Robin please do tell me why I must kill Miss Ruby."_

" _Because John, she has something I want."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _When Regina finally came to there were streaks of warm sunlight shining directly onto her face. She screwed her eyes shut even tighter not prepared for the sudden introduction of light. She went to move her hand to cover her face but stopped. A sudden pain torn down her spine as she tried to move her arms. It was all still a little fuzzy but the events of last night came rushing back into her mind. It was a little much to taken in all at once so once she opened her eyes streams of tears poured out. She rubbed her cheeks on the sheets to wipe them away and looked around the unfamiliar room._

 _It looked to be a simple village home with a decent table and chairs, fireplace, and shelves. She couldn't remember who brought her here but she was indeed grateful. She couldn't imagine still being in that horrid castle. "He-Hello?" she asked softly through her rough voice. "Is anyone there?" when she didn't get an answer she tried to move her arms again and possibly push herself up. After a few painful moments she was able to bend her arms up so her hands were but her head. All she had to do now was push up. Slowly but surely she pushed up with all the strength she could manage. Her arms shook as if someone was shaking the bed along with her. She pulled a knee forward propping herself up and quickly grabbed the wall in front of her. She dug her nails into the wood doing her best to stay balanced. Waiting for the current pain to subside she hung her head to catch her breath. She had barely moved and was already struggling to breathe. Suddenly the fact that she wasn't wearing clothes caught her eye._

 _Thick white bandages were wrapped around her chest from collarbone to bellybutton. Foreign pants covered her legs meaning someone had dressed her._

.x.

It was exhilarating the way she was able to shift when it wasn't wolf's time. The amount of adrenaline that was fiercely pumping though her veins pushed her even harder. She was on a mission, and yes it was to be taken with full seriousness, but something about hunting this man down brought her joy. It was mostly the animal inside of her that was enjoying the hunt but she too was excited. It had been a long time since she had been out like this. When it truly was wolf's time she'd go out every night and find her pack to run with, but there was always the constant urge to return home to Regina. Now that she was doing this for Regina she didn't want to go home till she had succeeded.

She had taken one of the bloody rags that had been used to wipe the words of the cell wall. Yes she had gotten a good sniff but she kept it in case the sent was ever lost. As soon as she had stepped out of the castle walls she had immediately sensed his direction. He could tell that he had gotten farther than any of them had anticipated but she'd get to him quick enough. The cold, the snow, and the injury would all slow him down if not eventually stop him.

.x.

Night had agonizingly fallen and Regina was sitting alone in her chambers curled up by the fire. It was suddenly unfamiliar to sit on the love seat all by herself. She was used to having Ruby constantly invading her space. She smiled remembering the first few weeks after Ruby moved in with her. They're schedules and routines were more than different and they suddenly found one another a bit annoying. The constant bumping into one another, Ruby sleeping with the windows open, Ruby during wolf's time, Ruby not sharing the couch well. Her smile widened realizing she was blaming Ruby for all the problems they faced. Her being the queen and all hadn't help them either. She pulled the blanket she was wrapped in tighter around her shoulders and sunk deeper into the cushions. Ruby usually curled up at her side or borrowed under the blankets. Regina grew to love it.

It was also just hard knowing that she was out there somewhere in the woods and she was home doing nothing to help. There was no way of knowing how long Ruby would be gone. She had to track him, subdue, and then bring him all the way back. That's why she had hoped he hadn't gotten terribly far. The fact that her men hadn't been able to find him still baffled her. She was certain they had set out not to long after his escape. And the escape itself still had her thinking. Someone had to have helped him get out of that cell. There was no way he could have just opened it. But who, that was the big question. Who in her castle was against her in such a way? Never had she had a prisoner to escape. They were all too afraid of what might happen to them if they did.

She was no longer a ruthless killer but if and when she found the man who aided Hale in his escape she wouldn't hesitate to have him executed. There would be no tolerance for treason. There would have to be an example set for those who still sought to challenge her.

.x.

 _Days Ruby's been gone: 4_

Regina joined Snow for lunch and the two of them sat in the great hall at a small table by the windows. It was snowing adding yet another thin layer to what was already there. They ate their soup and drank their tea making small talk about the everyday castle preparations and orders. Snow kept eyeing Regina wanting to talk about something in particular but she knew Regina would avoid the subject. "So," she began. "What are your plans when Ruby returns?"

"Oh yes, I meant to share them with you earlier. When she returns with or without Hale I will personally travel to Xavier's and straighten everything out. I'll tell him our agreement is still in play and no one has or will violate the policies set. I'll happily decline his 'marriage proposal' and of leave him with a warning. He is to never question my loyalty again or there will indeed be consequences."

"Well that is good to know but that's not what I meant. I was talking about the wedding plans."

"Oh," she said surprised she had misunderstood. "Well I don't particularly know. I'm sure Ruby has put great thought to the matter and has an abundance of ideas. I will be happy to grant her anything she wishes."

"That's very sweet Regina but it's got to be something you want too."

"I've been married before Snow, you know that, you were there. I've had the big wedding that every woman dreams of, it's her turn."

"Yes but you're not everyone woman. In know that the wedding you and my father shared was not what you wanted. What was the wedding you dreamed of having when you were a little girl?"

Regina thought for a moment. Of course she had had an idea of what her wedding would have been like when she was a child, who didn't have that fantasy? "It was small," she began thinking back. "It was only the two of us and my father, no one else. I didn't care about money or clothes or statements back then. Nothing really mattered as long as we were happy. I don't need a wedding at all but it's what Ruby wants, and if she's happy then so am I. I'm letting her have this."

.x.

 _Days Ruby's been gone: 6_

Ruby was trotting along the edge of a small stream sniffing every inch of land trying to pick up Hale's scent again. She kept losing it more and more frequently as the days went by. She was getting frustrated that the search was taking so long. She couldn't believe he had gotten so far. If he had been smart he would have walked through the water so tracking wouldn't be possible but since it was almost winter he would have frozen to death. She was already about a week's journey, possibly more, away from home, and it would take just as long to get back. She huffed and continued along the water's edge.

A small breeze came through from the east causing her ears to perk up and her nose to twitch. She lifted her head sniffing the air wanting a moment of confirmation. The breeze came again and she was sure it was him. Leaping across the small width of the stream she strode back into the thick of it hot on his trail. Her bright golden eyes narrowed and her muscles rippled under the thick coat of fur as she pushed herself. The scent was getting strong with each stride making her head sing. This was it. Just as she had been ready to give up the wind called her name. She was almost there! Almost. Almost. Almo-

Her large paws skidded to a stop spraying a mix of dirt and snow a few feet in front of her. She had made it, but she sadly couldn't say the same for him. Hale was slumped up against a tree with frost covering his face and hands. His skin had already started to turn blue and his chin remained stained by the blood from his tongue. There was a small burnt out fire at his side. He had obviously meant to set up camp here but was unable to with stand the cold, and by the looks of his legs and torso, the animals. Ruby shifted and stood tall over the sad image of what once was a man. She remained silent and tapped a cross across he chest. No matter was this man had done Granny would have wanted her to say a prayer but leave him for scraps. A part of her had wanted to take him in alive so Regina could have closure. Since he was dead she wasn't going to go through the trouble of carting his gnawed on flesh back with her. He would only get worse with time. They would all believe her when saying he was dead.

The wolf liked taking trophies but this wasn't her kill and it was time to finally go home.

.x.

 _Days Ruby's been gone: 7_

Ruby had been travelling back all day and night, nonstop. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. The woods were her second home but she missed sleeping in real bed and she missed Regina and the others more than anything. It was going to take a few more days but she didn't mind. The destination was worth it.

.x.

Regina and Henry rode down the north valley at a steady pace, not wanting to push the horses too hard in the cold. It had been a while since the two of them had spent any quality time together. Regina would admit that she had spent most of her time with Ruby now that Henry was older. She also had an inkling that he was seeing, or at least interested in a local girl, they both were at fault. Since Ruby was still gone Henry had sensed that his mother needed to get out and take her mind off of things for a couple of hours. "So how are you feeling?" he asked glancing over at his mother who had been extremely quiet since they left.

"How am I feeling?" she raised a brow looking back. "I'm fine, do I appear not to be?"

"No it's not that, just checking in since Ruby's been gone."

"Yes I'm alright sweetheart, I can survive a week without her. Thank you for asking though." A small smile played across her lips as a question entered her mind. "So how are you and that girl?" She didn't have to look to know his cheeks were burning.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, and very badly at that.

"Oh, I'm your mother, I know everything. You and McAlester's daughter aren't very good at being discreet," McAlester being one of her guards.

"Her name is Chloe and we aren't… together, if that's what you think."

"Chloe," she repeated getting a feel for the name in her mouth. "Well she's a very pretty girl and her father is a good man. How long have the two of you-"

"We're not dating," he corrected quickly. "I mean not that I don't want to, it's just…"

"You haven't found to right moment to ask her," she nodded staring ahead. "I get it."

"How… how did you and Ruby start?" he asked hesitantly not wanting the mood to change and become awkward.

"Oh, well it was sort of a mutual thing. We both recognized that there was something between us and decided it was time to explore those feelings. I think it helped that we were friends first. You and Chloe are friends right, seeing how much time the two of you spend together?"

"Yeah we're friends…" he trailed off hoping they'd start up a new conversation. There was a brief moment of silence but Regina quickly broke it.

"Henry…"

"Yes?" She didn't answer right away. She continued to stare out at the snow covered ground and fast approaching forest. Ruby was somewhere in those woods, hopefully on her way home with Hale's body, and unharmed. There was something about the way the trees looked in that moment. The way the almost setting sun hit the cool fog that hovered at the forests edge. She felt an eerie sensation tug at the base of her heart strings. In that moment she knew something was wrong but she couldn't feel where it was coming from. "Mom?"

She snapped out of her mysterious trance and shook away any dreadful feelings. "Sorry honey."

"You were going to say something?"

"Oh yes… I was…" she could hardly remember now.

"Is everything alright?" he asked stopping his horse as she had. She was again staring off into the woods as if waiting to see something happen. "She'll come back, don't worry about her."

As if disregarding his comment and her previous thought she turned to him with a narrow gaze. "We're getting married… and one day I will step down or… or die," she shrugged. "You, you will be king and its time I train you properly. Ruby has no right to the throne. If I die it's all you."

He wasn't sure where this was coming from but he played along. "When the king died you stayed queen."

"Yes but I took the throne from Snow. It has always been rightfully hers, never mine. I was a tyrant Henry. You are my son but also Emma's so the throne is yours either way. You are its rightful inheritor." Her eyes remained iced over like she had suddenly been put in a trace. "Your mother has expressed her wishes to not become queen that's why you're next. And as much as it pains me to say, you will become king one day. I will not allow it any other way. The thought of an outsider taking over this family's kingdom brings me great fear. It must be you and then your children after. Picking someone to spend the rest of your life with and picking someone to rule beside you are two completely different things. This Chloe girl may be fun but does she have what it take to be a ruler? These are the type of things you need to constantly keep into consideration."

"I'm not even thinking about marriage right now," he said with a breathy laugh, even though she was in no way amused.

"I was your age when I married and I don't want you jumping into something that quickly but soon Henry. Time may seem to go by slower here than they did in Story Brooke but let me tell you things happen a hell of a lot faster. You make a mistake when you're royalty and your whole life, your reputation goes snowballing… and there's no stopping it from crashing into whatever's below."

.x.

Ruby shifted back and clutched her cloak tightly around her shoulders. Her breathing was still heavy from the sudden sprint and transformation. The white puffs of her breath clouded in her face and her green eyes still had flakes of gold lingering in them. Someone was near she could hear it, sense it, practically feel their steps vibrating through the ground. They could just be passing through but the clenching of her chest told her otherwise. If she moved quickly but quietly she could dodge their path and make a swift escape. Her ears twitched at every cracking branch, every flap of a birds wing, and every nibble of dear that was in a mile's radius. The wolf was feeling threatened and she was getting scared. The woods were indeed a dangerous place, especially when she couldn't see the posing threat.

Her mission was finally over and she could return home. It was supposed to be easy.

She was currently trailing her fingers over the bark of a large oak hoping it was shielding her in every possible way. But hiding forever wasn't going to get her anywhere. She needed to move. The sun would set in another hour or so and she didn't want to be left alone with the stranger in the dark. She took a deep breath and then a step forward immediately stepping on a fragile branch. The sound of it snapping in half echoed through the quite forest. He heart suddenly began to race and she could take it anymore. It was time to run. She carefully took off her cloak and folded it to put in her bag when an arrow flew through the trees embedding itself in the oak right by her head. There was no time to think. She bolted to the right running as fast as she could.

Another arrow came and hit the tree in front of her. She took a sharp turn but that's when it hit her. To shot of a strong arrow penetrated the back of her left shoulder. She jerked forward and slammed into a tree hugging its sides. Her breathing was ragged and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She looked down to see the tip of the arrow sticking out of her body. There was no time to take it out so she sucked in the cold air and kept going. As a wolf she could handle pain better than a human but it still stung. She was just thankful it wasn't silver tipped.

She wasn't used to being the hunted… only the hunter.

.x.

"Should we head back?" Henry suggested worried that his mom was suddenly dealing with some deep emotions.

"Yes, yes I think we should. I hate to say that I'm suddenly not feeling well."

.x.

Ruby kept running and running as fast and as hard as she could. Then another arrow came… straight through the side of her right knee. Letting out a cry of pain she came to a heart wrenching halt that sent her tumbling forward. Thankfully it still wasn't silver tipped.

She could hear her attacker quickly approaching most likely ready to finish her off. She gripped a small tree with her right arm and tried to support herself with her left leg. Her muscles and joints were burning and screaming at her to stop but she couldn't just lie there and get put down. Once she was standing, literally seconds from collapsing once more, she saw what was in front of her. She was standing on the edge of steep hill that rolled down the bank of an icy river. If she hadn't fallen she would have gone soaring down injuring herself even more. There was practically nowhere to run and she couldn't run for that matter. Was this it? Was this the end of her? She had no idea she was going to go out like this. She had been so close to getting home, why now? She could shift but the arrows were still in her and she wasn't sure how those would twist into the wolf. She would be just as injured.

With a hard face she turned around, still gripping the tree, to die with dignity. She was going to look her hunter in the face as he killed her. She wanted him to remember the look in her eyes as she died. And there he was. A tall, thick man in a ragged cloak that covered his face slowly approached her. He had his bow in one hand and what do you know, a sliver arrow in the other. He knew to save that one for last in case he missed the first time. He had her right where he wanted. "No need to drag this out," she spoke, gasping for air as she did. Her words were coming out more as defeated then confident. He stopped only feet from her but kept his head bowed. "You may have caught me but you're still a coward for not showing your face."

"I'm so sorry Miss Ruby." Little John looked up and, using his hand instead, plunged the arrow into her stomach. He held her there as she gripped his shoulders in surprise.

"John-" she breathed in disbelief. Her eyes were wide and her body began to shake as the silver paralyzed her. She held his gaze and swore she saw tears swelling his eyes before he let go. She tried to reach out as she fell backwards and he grabbed her hand momentarily as if saying goodbye. Ruby slid down the snowy hill until she was lying on her back at the water's edge. She could hear the rushing water so close to her ears and feel the cold wet snow under her palms. The sky was a golden blue slowly turning to black and the last thing she thought of before it all went dark was Regina…

.x.

Regina and Henry reached the sables, dismounted and put the horses away. They were walking up the stairs when Regina suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She stopped and gripped Henry's arm as to not fall back down the steps. "Mom?" he quickly asked holding onto her. He held her side and helped up the rest of the way. "I'm alright," she assured. "Not quite sure what came over me. I think it best I go lie down." He nodded in agreement and walked her the rest of the way to her room. "Thank you Henry, for the day as well. We will do it again sometime soon I promise." She gave him a small smile and then disappeared into her chambers for the night.

They would both soon find out that that was promise she wasn't going to be able to keep.

.x.

Little John pulled his eyes up the hill following the bloody trail ending on his still out stretched hand. He slowly pealed back his fingers to reveal the engagement ring he had accidentally pulled from her finger as she fell.


	6. Chapter 6

_Days Ruby's been gone: 9_

Regina and the others all sat around the dining room table for dinner. Regina, however, had far more important things on her mind other than eating. She lazy stirred her spoon in the potato soup that was provided as she blankly stared ahead. The voices and movement of everyone else in the room didn't seem to exist to her, for her thoughts dominated. It had been nine days since Ruby had left. Nine whole days and she wasn't back. She could have sworn it wouldn't have taken Ruby more than three or four. Regina of course had been worried since the beginning, but that worry had grown into much more. Worst case scenarios were popping in her head one right after the other on a day to day basis. She wondered if any of the others were experiencing the same concern as she was, or if it was all in her head.

Due to how deep in thought she had sunk, Regina jumped slightly when she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up at the older woman behind her. "We need to talk," Granny said in a serious tone. "Now." Regina nodded knowingly, and politely excused herself from the table. No one seemed to care that she had stepped away, it wasn't like her sudden absence was interrupting the previous conversation. But there of course, was Robin. His head had eased from its bowed position and watched as Regina and Granny quietly exited. After wiping his mouth, he too excused himself and crept into the hall. Regina and Granny stood by the windows about halfway down the hall. Only the moonlight that shone through illuminated their presence, but Robin didn't care about sight, he only needed to hear them. He pressed himself against the stone that covered the hallway's bend and waited.

"Now I know it isn't anything but common sense to why I pulled you outta there," Granny spoke firmly. Regina nodded and immediately noticed the small waver in the old woman's voice. Something that was obviously being covered up.

"I'm just as worried," she assured her in case of any doubt.

"It's been over a week, and I know my Ruby better than anyone." That was meant to hurt and Regina defiantly felt the sting. "I know that young nose of hers would have tracked that fool down in no more than two days. Girl should have been back by now."

"I know, I've been thinking the same thing. The idea of something happening to her is…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence knowing there was a possibility Ruby was in danger.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do about it?" she asked raising a curious brow. She had been asking herself that for days now but Granny's tone seemed to be suggesting many things.

"You're the one who let her go, it's your job to get her back, and safely for that matter." Regain blinked forcefully a couple times and took as step back. " _I_ didn't just let her go. There was no stopping her, so I got out of her way, and believed she could do this. I even sent you to talk her down, and you failed if I might add. So don't blame me for anything," she argued in a harsh whisper. "Now, I am going to do something about this, but I don't know what yet. Give me time."

"Time? You don't have time, Ruby doesn't have time." She was right, time was of importance in this situation.

"Give me till morning. I promise I'll have something by then." Regina could tell that appeased her but not please her. She knew the conversation was over, and was ready to return to dinner, but she had one last thing to say. "And Eugena…" she treaded carefully. "I know you and I have never truly seen eye to eye but I promise you I don't care about her any less then you do. I love your granddaughter and when she returns we will be getting married. I know it means a lot to Ruby that you approve so please, try to look happy when the day comes."

Granny didn't respond... at least not in the hurtful she could have. She kept her mouth shut before this conversation spiraled into something completely unnecessary. "Thank you for your concern," was all she said and left, leaving Regain alone by the frosty windows.

Robin very carefully turned the corner and watched as Regina's shoulders slumped. Almost defeated like, she stepped forward and leaned against the window's stone edge and sighed. Ruby still not being back was a good sign, a very good sign, but John still hadn't returned either, and that wasn't a good sign. He desperately wanted to get close to Regina, finally show her how much he cared for her. He couldn't though, not just yet. He needed confirmation on Ruby's whereabouts.

.x.

The wind was whistling through the bare branches above making everything seem colder. There was also the soft popping sound of a fresh fire nearby. It took more strength then expected to open her eyes, and as soon as she did they slid closed again. All she could make out was the night sky, at least she thought it was dark out. She didn't really know where she was, what was going on, or if she was even alive. She couldn't move and she didn't know why. Again her eyes tried to open, and surprisingly they stayed for a few brief moments. Ruby let out a low moan as a few waves of pain registered. She opened her mouth but no words came out and her eyes were threatening to close again. 'Help," she thought. 'Is anyone there?' Ruby tried to move but something was keeping her form completing the task. She wasn't sure if it was the pain or something else.

There was a loud crack from the fire, which was closer then she thought. Ruby tried to observe her surroundings but she was far too weak. 'Regina?' was Regina there, had she saved her? Ruby's eyes were finally slipping closed when a dark figure appeared above her. "Go back to sleep." The man's voice was rough, yet kind, but she didn't recognize it.

.x.

 _~That night_

Regina pulled the thick, black cloak tighter around her shoulders as she stepped into the forest. It was dark but she could still see thanks to the almost full moon. Her fur boots snuck into the crunchy snow, and breath clouded before her. Regina looked behind her for a moment, staring at the castle, silently saying goodnight. This was the first time in a long time she had left for the woods alone, but she had to. She had heard Ruby's voice calling her all the way from her bedroom. Ruby was out there somewhere in need of her help. Regina slipped away unnoticed, but prepared to search for her wolf. "Ruby?" She called out. "Ruby it's me, where are you?" She continued into the forest separating herself form the castle even more. "Ruby its Regina... I heard you. I'm here to help you."

As she ventured deeper, her gloved fingertips brushed past the ridged edges of the trees. Her surroundings were quiet. Nothing made a sound other than the crunch her boots made as she walked through the snow. "Ruby please come home," she pleaded in a whisper. Regina took a few more steps when she suddenly stopped. A strange noise echoed from nearby, but she couldn't identify what it was. Her heart began to race when she heard it again, and louder this time. Her legs started to move on their own towards the noise hoping it was Ruby. Regina pushed through the worry and a cluster of bushes. She stumbled into an opening and immediately stopped dead in her tracks.

Hale stood in the center with a bloody in his hand. He straightened his stance, and looked at her with a wicked smile. Streams of blood flowed from his mouth where his tongue used to be. Regina swallowed hard and slowly dragged her gaze from his sickening face to what lie beneath him. Tears were already blurring her vision when her eyes landed on a red cloak. "No-"

"Yes," He growled. "Yes." He held the knife up and charged.

Regina woke with a start, and sat up as quickly as her body could move. As her chest heaved, and the thin layer of sweet that coated her skin glistened, she frantically looked around the room. It may have been dark but she knew no one was there, it had all been in her head. She sadly glanced over at the empty space in her bed, and let out a shaky breath. Regina kicked herself and did her best to hold in the tears. The guilt of letting Ruby leave was becoming a bit overwhelming. Granny was right, she needed to do something now. Regina threw the covers off, pulled on her robe, and shuffled over to the door. Slowly pulling it open she peered out hoping there'd be a guard on duty. Avery stood right outside her door keeping watch for the night. "Your Majesty," he greeted surprised. He turned and faced her fully folding his arms behind his back.

"Avery I need you to go wake Snow and David, and bring them back to my room. Tell them it's important."

"Yes your Majesty," Avery nodded hurrying off down the hall.

The bedroom door opened without a single knock, and Avery stepped in in front of Snow. "They're here your Majesty," he said not wanting to get in trouble because Snow disregarded entrance protocol. Regina, of course, didn't even look up to acknowledge. She continued to stare at the papers she has laid out in the bed, and only have a dismissive wave of the hand. Avery nodded silently and slipped out as to not be a nuisance any longer.

"Regina what's the matter?" Snow asked irritably. Her voice was still a bit thick with sleep and her shoulders were hunched. David stood behind her with a supportive hand on her back, but he too seemed out of it. They both hadn't bothered to change so Snow was still in a thin white gown and David in simple shirt and pair of pants.

"I told Avery to tell you it was important, did you not believe him?"

"I don't know, if it was an emergency you would have come yourself."

"Well I'll keep that in mind for next time. But right now I do need your help, so if you would, please come closer." They trudged over but instantly woke up a little more seeing what Regina had laid out for them. There were three maps of the kingdom with pencil marking on all three.

"What's this?" David asked raising a curious brow. They never used these maps unless they were planning to go to battle or war.

"I need your help finding Ruby," Regina said softly almost ashamed. Snow and David looked at each other knowingly and nodded slowly understanding the importance of their summoning. "It's been a week and a half, and I find that to be an excessive amount. She could have gone and come back in less than five. I've charted how far and where she could have gone. I want to send a team out to scout the area, and see if they can find her or any evidence that she's been there."

Snow stepped forward and looked down at Regina's calculations. "Regina," she started softly. "I know you're worried about her, so am I, but she was apprehending a prisoner. If she's caught him it'll take longer to get home."

" _If_ she caught him. There's no way of knowing."

"So you want to send a group of men out not knowing for sure that she's in endanger? And who's to say she didn't go farther than your assuming?"

"One man couldn't have gotten that far, and she has the wolf. She can run faster than anyone, allowing her to catch up... Are you saying that you don't me to go through with this?"

"No," she said quickly. "No in not saying that, I'm just suggesting we wait a little while longer."

"Snow we don't have time! She doesn't have time! She turned away from the bed to look at them both. "I can feel it Snow," she said in a pleading tone. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes she defended her reason. "I can feel it," she repeated. "I my chest, in my heart... I can feel that's somethings wrong. I'm losing sleep worrying about her and what could have happened out there. I need to do something, because what if she's hurt or lost, I can't wait another couple of days and just sit around hoping she'll come home." Her hand was clutching the fabrics above her heart and a few tears had fallen. "Please... I need your support. I know you know what I'm feeling."

David nodded without even looking at Snow. He didn't have to, because he knew that feeling too. He stepped forward and looked at the possible paths his men could take. "I can gather a group of at least ten men and take them out the north entrance. We know that's where she left from. Hale would have most likely tried to make his way back to Xavier's palace. It's his only place of refuge so he then would have gone west. She would have known that and she would have caught his scent. We'll head west and see what we can find."

"Thank you," Regina said letting out a shaky breath.

"We'll assemble at dawn and head out as fast as we can. No need to waste time."

.x.

Robin got out of bed in a huff and stormed over to the door. Someone had been viciously knocking for the past minute or so disrupting his sleep. He gripped the handle angrily and pulled it open. "Wha-" the word fell right from his mouth when he saw Little John standing before him. He was hunched over trying to catch his breath, with a fist in the air ready to continue knocking. "John!" Robin exclaimed pulling the man in.

"It's done…" John exhaled as he sat down. "I rode here day and night trying to get back as fast as I could." He screwed his eyes shut and said it again. "It's done." Robin stepped closer with an anxious glimmer in his eye.

"It's done? Are you sure?" John nodded and slipped his thumb and finger into his front pocket. He slowly pulled out Ruby's ring and presented it to him.

"I'm sure."

A smile spread across Robin's face as if it were Christmas morning. Before he could express his up most gratitude there was another sudden knock at his door. He suspiciously answered and David stepped in without asking. "Robin," he greeted. "I'm heading up a search party for Ruby. Regina's worried something may have happened. I want you to join us if possible."

"I would be honored," he said respectfully trying to keep his sudden joy hidden.

"Good, we leave in a couple hours. Be ready." David nodded, gave John a welcome back, and then left. Robin closed the door and slowly walked back over to John. He plucked the ring from his fingers and smiled once more.

"You my friend, are a godsend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And on a side note, I know he's not a good guy in the story, but, RIP Robin Hood. He deserved better.**

* * *

Henry walked into the great hall fully dressed in his custom armor, and winter coat. The armor had been a birthday gift form his grandfather a few months back. His moms both had been a bit weary at the present but didn't say anything, at least not in front of him. He even had his own sword which was also strapped at his side. David was heading up Ruby's search party and no one was going to get in his way of accompanying. Henry joined the group of men already assembled and casually acted as if he were a part of them. He didn't see either of his mothers in sight so he was momentarily in the clear. "What are you doing?" Henry spun around and gave David a nervous smile.

"Hey gramps. When are we heading out?"

"We? I don't remember inviting you to come along."

"No, but I want to. I'm not about to walk out onto the battle field, I'll helping you find Ruby. I care about her too, and I want to do everything I can to help her."

David gave him a small smile and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Henry, you know I don't have any objections to you coming along. It's your mother... She's not going to like it."

"I know she's not, but bringing Ruby home to her is worth a scolding." David's smile grew and gave that shoulder a squeeze. "If you can convince her in the next ten minutes I'd be happy to welcome you to the team." Henry nodded trying to contain his excitement. He turned around and left in search of his mother.

Henry found Regina walking down the corridor that connected to the courtyard. "Mom," he greeted with a comforting hug.

"Henry," she signed happily as she sunk into his embrace. When they pulled apart Regina's expression fell into a small frown. "Why are you dressed in all your armor?" she questioned.

Henry took her hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles lovingly. "I've decided to go with David and the others." Regina instantly opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted. "And before you say no… I want to go. David didn't ask me, I asked him, so please don't be angry with him. I love Ruby too and I want to bring her home safely… bring her home to you. I want to be a part of that. I'll be safe out there I promise, and I'll have gramps with me, along with nine other soldiers. Please let me do this for you, for her, for me."

Regina stared at her son with mixed emotions. She felt so proud to call him her son, but she also felt sorrow. Was she willing to risk losing both the woman she loved and her son? "I love you," she whispered pressing a kiss to the hand that held hers. "You can go… but, you have to get permission not only from me but your mother as well." Her voice only wavered slightly and she managed to muster a smile. Henry reciprocated an even bigger smile and nodded in agreement. "Bring her back to me," she chocked as the delayed tears began to swell. "You hear me? Bring her home."

Emma too, after a few moments of hesitation, agreed to let Henry leave. He needed experience if he were to one day, god forbid, have to fight. Emma, Regina, Snow, and Granny all watched as the men mounted their horses and took off. Just like when Ruby had left, Regina watched until they could no longer be seen. Now all she could do was wait from them all to return. She did her best to not think about the possibility of them returning without her, but that possibility was constantly overwhelming her thoughts. Emma soon walked away with Snow, leaving Regina and Granny alone. Regina hesitated a moment but eventually looked over at the older woman. Granny met her stare and nodded in approval of her actions. Regina nodded back, and at that, they parted ways.

.x.

 _When Natalie walked in and saw the queen trying to get out of bed she nearly dropped her bucket of water. "Your Majesty!" she exclaimed. She quickly set the bucket down and hurried to her side._

 _Regina's head jerked to the side in surprise as the mystery woman rushed towards her. Her grip on the wall loosened, and she felt her fingers slowly slipping. She wasn't sure if she had enough strength to get back down without hurting herself, so she did her best to hold her current position. Natalie reached out to touch her, but Regina flinched and tried to scoot away. "Who are you?" she croaked._

" _My name is Natalie," she said as calmly as she could. She still couldn't believe she was speaking directly to the queen. "I'm- I'm the village nurse." She took another cautious step towards her, and slowly reached out. "Please your Majesty, let me help you lie back down. I'll explain everything in a minute, but what you're doing is just going to her hurt you even more." She could see that the queen had an untrusting look in her eye. "I'm not going to hurt you… I promise. I just want to help you."_

 _Regina contemplated for a moment and decided to trust this woman. "I don't think I can hold this much longer," she admitted as her arms began to shake. Natalie nodded and carefully put her knees on the bed not wanting the dip to throw Regina off balance. She placed her hands on the queen's chests and helped lower her back down so she was once again lying on her stomach. Once she was settled again Regina turned her head and looked up at Natalie. She had long brown hair and blue, almost gray eyes. She was very pretty but her face was soft. None of her features were in any way severe. She looked kind, which made Regina feel that she could trust her. "Can I have some water?" she asked in a whisper realizing how dry her mouth was._

 _Natalie looked down at her with sympathetic eyes. "Of course." She left for only a moment and returned with a small cup of water. She rested a hand under Regina's head and pressed the cup's rim to her lips. "Careful," she said not wanting to spill it. Regina greedily drank the water and closed her eyes with a warm hum. She savored the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down her dry throat. "Thank you."_

 _Natalie nodded and set the cup aside. She cautiously brushed a few stray hairs from the queen's faces, and then pressed her palm to her forehead. "Your fever's gone down, and that's a good sign."_

" _A good sign to what?"_

" _That your body is adjusting to the wound and to the pain. And speaking of… how much pain are you in right now? I'm surprised you managed to even sit up as far as you did."_

" _On a scale?" she asked softly._

" _Yes on a scale," she smiled sweetly. "One through ten."_

" _Eight… nine… I'm not sure."_

" _I don't have the strong pain medicine the doctor usually does but I promise I'm going to get you some."_

 _Regina nodded hoping her promise would come true. She took in a shaky breath and the tears she was trying so hard to keep at bay began to roll down her cheeks. She didn't mean to start crying, especially not in front of this woman, whom she's known all of about five minutes. "Hey," Natalie cooed. "It's alright. You're safe now, and I've treated your back to the best of my ability."_

" _How- how did I get here?" she asked almost childlike through the pain and tears. "I can't remember."_

 _Natalie readjusted her position so she was sitting more comfortably. "My husband," she began. "His name is Erik, and he's a member of the royal guard. He found you trying to get help and brought you here, hoping to save your life. He also told me who… who he thinks did this to you." She wasn't sure how to approach this part of the conversation. Was she going to cross a line? They had already smuggled the queen out of the castle and lied about her ware bouts. Natalie doubted she could get into any more trouble by accusing the king of mutilating his wife when it was only the queen herself she was asking._

" _I know who did this to me," Regina said before Natalie could get in another word. Her voice went from scared to hollow. "At first I couldn't remember much that happened last night, but it's clear as day now."_

"… _May I tell you who we assumed?"_

" _I don't see the harm."_

" _And we mean no disrespect your Majesty, especially if we are wrong… Erik told me it was your husband, the king." Regina nuzzled her face a little deeper into the bed and avoided eye contact._

" _You cannot speak of this to anyone."_

" _I would never. And nobody even knows that you're here."_

.x.

 _Days Ruby's been gone: 11_

The men had been traveling for a day now. They all followed David's lead westward towards Xavier's castle. There hadn't been any signs of Ruby yet, which had been expected so they didn't feel any form of defeat yet. Henry had been able to keep up quite well, and was even enjoying the journey. He and his horse trotted a few feet behind the rest of the group. Technically the safest place was in the middle of the group in case of an ambush, but he didn't mind. Henry chose to be in the back, it allowed him to observe and think clearly. Henry was looking to his left when Robin hung back to his right. "I think it's very noble of you to join to search."

Henry looked over in surprise, but smiled, it was only Robin. "Thank you. Ruby is more than my step mother, she's been a friend for so long that I've always considered her family."

"Good man," Robin praised. "Well I'm almost certain that we'll find her. This situations is most likely nothing more than a misunderstanding."

"I hope you're right."

"Ms. Lucas is quite resilient, she and Regina will be reunited once again very soon." Henry only nodded but a small, toothless smile graced his lips. He appreciated Robin's positive words, and held onto them hoping it would boost his confidence. Robin then smirked to himself. Little John, right before Robin had left, had told him exactly where he could find Ruby's body. Luckily they were headed in the right direction. Eventually he would have to figure a way to take them south. His plans could wait however, they needed to reach the river first. It would most likely take another couple days, but he could wait. He had already won his prize. It was just waiting for the right moment to cash in.

.x.

Regina sat in the Great Hall at the same table where she and Snow had had lunch the other day. She had a small journal in her hand, and was happily concentrated in her writing. It was snowing again, and she could feel the cold air seeping in through the window she sat beside. "Hey," Snow said sliding into the seat opposite of her. "What are you up to?" she asked with a positive attitude. She leaned in on her elbows, and peered over the lip of the journal to see what she was writing.

"Nothing," she lied pulling the journal closer to her.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Snow inquired with the raise of the brow.

"Well it is," Regina said more firmly shutting the book, and tucking it away in her lap. She looked up at Snow with a glare that was supposed to scare her away.

"Oh please Regina," Snow smirked sinking back into her chair. "You can no longer fool me with false glares. I know what the real ones look like."

"As that may be, you seem awfully chipper this morning," she observed with a slight roll of the eyes. Regina and Snow were now very good friends, but the two couldn't live out the rest of their days without the occasional, playful banter.

"Oh nothing in particular really, just woke up feeling quite hopeful.

"Well that makes one of us," she muttered looking out the window.

"I know in the past you've asked me to refrain from any future hope speeches, which I will," she said holing up a hand to keep Regina from reminding her. "But maybe you should try looking on the Brightside. Thinking only of the tragic 'what ifs' isn't healthy Regina."

"Trust me, I've thought about being hopeful, but in doing so I raise my expectations," she said quite morbidly.

"Regina... Do you really think she won't come back?" Snow asked with deep, genuine concern.

"All my life people have come and gone, and the ones I care for most always leave in one form or another. I was foolish in believing Ruby was finally going to be the one to stay. Just as I had feared, she's being taken from me."

"Regina-"

"And here I am," she continued in a pained laugh. "Sitting here, coming up with our wedding plans." She clutched the journal to her chest and looked at Snow with watery doe like eyes. "I said I was going to let her do it but it's the only thing that's keeping my mind off the inevitable." Snow's heart clenched at Regina's words. She had to retrain herself form showering Regina in hopeful words and phrases, assuring her that Ruby going to walk straight through the front gates at any moment. She wanted to so dearly, but she couldn't tell her what didn't want to hear, nor could she say what even she didn't believe to be true. So instead so stood and joined Regina on her side of the table. Scooting up next to her she extended a gentle hand, and offered an understanding smile. "May I see?" She asked. Regina looked at her with caution and a hint of surprise. She tightened her grip on the journal before making up her mind. Loosening her hold she handed it over. Regina settled back into the chair as Snow read over her page of notes.

"Not here in the Great Hall?" Snow asked after a few minutes.

"Been there done that. I know it's going to be a royal wedding, but I don't want it to be in the same room as my first... Especially when it wasn't wanted nor enjoyable... No offense," she added not wanting to hurt her feelings. Her union to Leopold was anything but luxurious, but Snow knew him only as her father. There was no need to exploit the secrets of their marriage to her.

"None taken," she assured. "And I respect your reasons."

"The location is the only thing I wish to have a say in. The rest is up to her."

"Well what you have is lovely, I'm sure she'll agree with most of your ideas."

"Thank you."

Snow closed the book and set it on the table. "While we're on the topic, I call being your maid of honor."

"Do you now?" Regina asked raising a brow. "I thought that was a title I awarded?"

"It is, but I'm the obvious choice," she smiled.

"Well… not going to lie and say I hadn't considered asking you, but you're Ruby's best friend too. I presumed she would ask you, so I didn't want to steal you from her."

"Wait, stop right there. Did I just hear you say I was your best friend?" Snow's face lit up like a kid in the candy shop. She sat up straight and turned to face Regina more fiercely.

"Oh um… no I believe you're mistaken… I-"

"You did!" she squealed. Snow took Regina's hands in her own and squeezed hard. "It's ok you don't have to admit it or say it out loud ever again. Oh gosh, I can't wait to tell David and Ruby. They both bet me that I'd never get you to say it." Regina's jaw dropped slightly hearing that. She was defiantly going to have to have a word with those two when they came back. "But don't worry, Ruby and I have already talked about this."

"You have?"

"Of course! The day after you proposed we sat down and had a full blown wedding discussion."

Regina let out a low chuckle and shook her head. "Why am I not surprised? So tell me, what did you discuss?"

"Ruby wanted you to have the option of asking me, because she knew I was the only person you'd consider. She said Emma or Belle would be just as viable candidates for her." Regina hung her head in admiration of Ruby's sympathy and generosity towards her. Ruby was aware of her lack of friends. Yes she had Snow, Emma and David, and so on and so forth, but Snow was basically the only one she actually spent time with. Told her 'feelings' to. She felt extremely loved knowing that Ruby was willing to give her Snow. They had been best friends since the beginning.

Snow could see that Regina was beginning to sink back into a bit of her sorrow due to Ruby's absence, and immediately jumped back in. "Well since it's been settled, and I am defiantly your maid of honor, let's talk flowers."

Snow managed to keep Regina occupied for the remainder of the day, and in high spirits for that matter. The talk of the wedding kept Regina's mind off of things, and she quickly learned that she did actually enjoy making the plans. This was a wedding that she actually wanted. A wedding that she was going to love and never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

_Days Ruby's been gone: 14_

Four days and still nothing. David had kept his men in the same direction, and they had generally stayed on the path. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, nor had they come across any travelers on the road. Winter was coming, and coming quickly at that. Most people wouldn't dare try and travel from King Xavier's kingdom to Regina's in such weather. With each night came more and more snow, so the probability of finding tracks or evidence of Ruby was quite slim. David knew the best way to find her was to split up, and venture off the path in all directions, but that was too risky. His men could freeze or get into trouble as well. He felt guilty for not doing what he knew was the right thing, but this trek was all he could give. The men had asked what they were to do if once they reach Xavier's and still hadn't found Ruby. At first David had been speechless, not because he didn't know what to say, but because he didn't want to say it. "We go home", is what he told them with a defeated sigh. They all understood the conditions, even Henry, but David was sure he would hear him protest when the time came to return without her.

Due to the advanced speed they were traveling at Xavier's kingdom was only a week's ride away. The combined ride there and back was accumulate to almost a moth, and David hoped that while they were out Ruby found her way home. David's extreme doubt about finding his friend was almost self-destructive. It lowered his determination and confidence, but he couldn't let that wear off on the others. He hated the negative feelings he bore for the mission, but he was just trying to keep his thoughts realistic. "David?" David was suddenly pulled from his thoughts, and tried to remain as composed as possible. "Yes?" he answered looking to his right.

"I apologize if I interrupted something," Robin said with a slight bow of his head.

"No, no… you didn't interrupt anything," he trailed off almost getting lost in thought once more. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking about the plan you've constructed. If you don't mind I'd like permission to speak against it," he proposed meaning no disrespect.

"By all means…"

"When Mr. Hale fled the castle I highly doubt he would just walk out the front gates and follow the main road. It would be a bold, and very risky move. He could be spotted by anyone. With Ms. Ruby's gift of tracking she would know his exact path, which I don't think was the main road. I know we are taking the safe and probable route that leads to Xavier, because that is where Hale would go, but he would not have traveled this way."

"If he didn't not travel this way neither did she. So you're saying that what we're doing is basically pointless?"

"Pointless is a harsh word in this situation… more… ineffective."

"Am I right to assume you have a different course of travel in mind?" David understood everything Robin was saying, but this is precisely what he was trying to avoid. Going off road was the complete opposite of his plan, no matter how strategic.

"Right indeed. We are almost to the river. I think we should follow it down south."

David's brow rose at his suggestion to go south instead of north. "You want to travel south? That seems counterproductive don't you think? Going south would be the equivalence of turning around."

"No not necessarily. I know for a fact that the south end of the river takes an uncharacteristic turn west, wrapping itself around the back side of Xavier's castle. Following the river will still take us to our destination."

"I wasn't aware of the river's directional changes or location."

"If you're uncomfortable with us all going, we can split into two groups. Five down the river, and five continue on the path." David considered the new idea with a thorough thought processes. It was smart, and by spitting up they could cover twice as much ground. Following the river would be safer then wondering the woods. But… if Robin's words were true, then the path way was indeed pointless. His plan was slowly crumbling. "I just want to be able to tell Regina that we did absolutely everything we could." David almost scoffed at the guilt tripping remark. Of course.

"We will all follow the river. I don't want us to part ways when it isn't necessary. We will take the river there and the path back. Both areas will be covered in the long run." Robin nodded in agreement. He was more than proud of himself for getting David to agree with his plan. They would be at the river in half a day's time. From then on another day or two till they reached her body. Everything was coming together perfectly. Well… for him at least.

.x.

Ruby's eyes opened for a second time, but she didn't know how many days it had been since the last. She was still tightly wrapped in blankets, and still somewhere in the forest. She could barely focus on anything due to the searing pain and hazy vision. Again she tried to talk, but very little sound came out. "Hel-p," she moaned. "Reg-ina." Her voice cracked with each syllable. Ruby heard the snow crunch next to her head, and strained her eyes to see. Expecting to be met with a boot, she came face to face with an older man. Her vision was still a little blurry, but she could make out most of his features. "Don't be alarmed," he spoke calmly. His voice was gravely with age, but Ruby could detect a since of smoothness, gentleness. "Here," he presented a small wooded cup before her. "Drink. You're dehydrated." He gently slid his hand under her head so he could prop her up. Ruby groaned at the sudden movement of her neck, but didn't resist. Her lips eagerly curved around the rim of the cup and drank. She could feel the cool liquid slide all the way down her throat, and pool into her stomach. The man laid her head back down and stood. "We're almost there. Just close your eyes. You need all the rest you can get."

Almost there? Had this man been carrying her through the forest? Maybe he was taking her home. He must have recognized her. Soon she would be warm in her own bed with Regina there to heal her. She couldn't remember her exact wounds, she just registered the pain. "Regina," she hummed. Ruby would see her again very soon… she couldn't wait.

.x.

 _Days Ruby's been gone: 17_

None of them had objected to changing course, most actually agreed. Five rode right along the back while the others rode up the hill that bordered. They'd been following the river for two days, and David was pretty sure they were nearing the bend.

Henry rode up the hill with sheer determination. He was certain that he was going to find the exact clue that would lead them straight to her. He was refusing to believe that not finding her was an option. There was so much land to cover. Ruby could be anywhere, and he was willing. Henry just couldn't imagine the horrified look that would plaster his mother's face if they returned without Ruby. He was tired of seeing her suffer. Ruby had finally been something good and Regina deserved to keep it.

.x.

Snow knocked on Regina's bedroom door, and then entered after hearing a soft 'come in'. Regina was sitting on her bed brushing her hair in preparation for dinner. "Snow," she greeted. "Regina," she smiled taking a seat next to her. "There is a matter I'd like to discuss with you."

"Alright," Regina said giving her, her full attention. "What is it?"

"In the letter that Xavier sent to you he specifically stated that he needed an answer from you by the next full moon. The full moon has been out for two days now, and won't last much longer. "I know we're waiting for them all to return, but he doesn't know that. Shouldn't we contact him?"

Regina set her brush down and settled her hands neatly in her lap. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him. I wanted to settle our little dispute, or whatever you wish to call it, face to face. I don't want to leave when they could return at any time. Xavier is just going to have to wait. He's mostly talk anyways. He will not come for me or have his armies surround the castle just yet. I scare him and I intend to keep it that way. If he had to audacity to send me that letter, he can damn sure wait for me to give him my answer." She stood and walked over to her vanity and picked up a pair of blue jeweled earrings. "I'll send a raven with a message if I must, to let him know when I'll be arriving. That should satisfy him for the time being.

.x.

A gust of wind came through the trees, blowing clumps of snow off the branches above. The wind made the air feel ten degrees colder than it already was. The fur that lined the colar of Henry's cloak lightly fluttered, sending chills down his back. They were going to stop and set up camp in the next few hours or so, but Henry was already getting pretty tired. The sun had about set, so they were navigating their way through the forest by the small help of a soft orange glow. The horses had grown tired themselves, and had slowed down immensely. Henry had thought about leaning over so he could semi lie down on the horses back, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of the other men. He sat up straight and carried on as did the others.

Another twenty minutes passed when something in the darkened, distance caught his eye. Henry stretched out is neck to get a better look, and lightly kicked the horse to speed up. After another moment he jumped off his horse. The snow was thick, but he was able to keep a decent footing. He looked behind him to see the hills edge was about twenty to thirty feet away. Redirecting his focus on the object that lie in the snow, his heart beat quickened. Henry carefully stepped forward and reached down plucking the thick, heavy cloak from a few layers of snow. The sunlight may have been fleeting, but he recognized that blood red color immediately. His heart, that had just a moment ago been beating so quickly, nearly stopped. "What is it boy?" A guard from behind called out. "What've you found?" The four men that had been with him stopped and were waiting behind him. Henry swallowed hard as he stared down, at what could only be identified as Ruby's cloak. It was draped across his forearms soaking wet, practically frozen. He slowly turned around and presented it. "It's hers," he whispered.

One of the men ran to the hills edge and called down to David. "Sir! Sir!" She shouted loudly. David stopped and quickly looked up. "The prince has found Ms. Ruby's cloak!"

"Anything else?" David called back eagerly.

"No sir, but we're still looking."

"Ruby would never discard her cloak purposefully," David said to those around him. "She couldn't have gotten far." He dismounted and ran up the hill to join Henry.

This was it, Robin thought. They had made it. He too dismounted, and took both David and his own reins. He walked both horses over to a small tree and tied them to it. It was time to get to business. Her body had to be close by. Robin eventually made it up the hill and saw where the others were standing. His eyes followed the possible path she could have run, and… yes, there was an arrow in a tree ten feet away. John must have chased her to the edge of the hill, and pushed her down. He said her body was at the edge of the river, so David and the others were looking in the wrong place. Robin shuffled back down leaving deep indentions in the snow. The snow was a true inconvenience, especially since it continued every night. There was probably a week's worth of layered snow over her and her tracks.

Robin shoved his boots deep into the snow, and began to take long strides, dragging his feet. If there was anything under the snow he would eventually kick it. He trudged through all of the snow that covered his little section of bank. Robin turned around with an inappropriate smile twitching at the corner of his lips. While most of the ground looked chopped and dirty, there was a small section, right along the water, that was stained a brick red. He approached, and kicked the clean snow out of the way. He followed the trail of dried blood as far as it would take him. It stopped at the river's bend. Robin furrowed his brow in confusion at the sight of no body. She was supposed to be here. John promised.

By the looks of it she had been dragged, but to where, and by who? The real question was, did it really matter? John killed her, he said so himself, and there was proof. Her ring, her cloak, and enough blood to declare any man dead. The animals probably got to her, and as sad as that might have been, the deed had been done. Dead was dead. Robin squatted down in the area with most blood, and pulled out the ring. He dipped it in the stained snow, and put on a pained face. "David!" he called out. "I've found something!" He stood and turned around to look up at David who appeared at the hill's edge. He held up the ring, "I believe this is hers."

"Henry!" David summoned. They both went to Robin, and Henry plucked the ring from his fingers.

"Is that the ring your mother gave to Ms. Ruby?" Robin asked.

Henry turned the engagement ring slowly over his gloved fingers and nodded. He recognized the ring immediately. Regina had come to him with the rings the night before she proposed. She wanted to make sure he was alright with them marrying. Even when Regina was finally doing something for herself, something she deserved, she put him first. He nodded again, but this time he couldn't stop. Tears pricked his eyes, and he used all his strength to hold them in. He couldn't let the other men see him cry. "Yes," the word came out in one quick breath "… it's hers."

David took the ring from him, and squeezed his shoulder with a supporting hand. "It looks like the animals dragged her away. There's no telling where she is now, but no one could survive, especially out here, after that much blood lose… I'm sorry," Robin said with as much sincerity as he could muster.

"That's it? We're done?"

Robin looked around hopelessly trying to find an answer, when David stepped in. "Henry-" he pressed his lips together in contemplation. "This, this is what came to find."

"No. No, we came to find her… and all we've found are pieces."

"It's better than nothing, and-"

"But-"

"Henry listen to me!" he grabbed his grandson's shoulders and shook him. "We have the two most important belongings of hers. She would never drop or leave them behind. Henry, she's gone. Robin's right, no one could have survived out here with injuries like that." Even he began to feel himself tearing up. "I know we promised Regina we'd bring her back, but we've done all we can, and have proof that she's gone."

"No we haven't," he shook his head. "We can do so much more-"

David pulled him into a hug, and help him tight. "No… our journey is over."

.x.

 _Day's Ruby's been gone: 22_

She ran down the corridor with her night gown flapping behind her. Sliding to a stop she didn't even bother knocking before pulling open the heavy door. She hurried in and anxiously shook the sleeping woman's shoulders. "Regina," she breathed heavily. "Regina!" Regina woke in an instant and locked eyes with Snow who was standing over her.

"Snow, what is it?" she asked sitting at high alert.

"They're back. Come on get up," she said quickly pulling Regina's hand. She didn't have to specify for Regina to know who 'they' were.

"Is she with them?" she asked as they ran out of the room. "Snow is she with them?!"

"I don't know. They were just spotted walking up the font lawn." Regina started to panic and she was still holding Snow's hand, so when she abruptly stopped she stopped as well. "Regina what are you doing?" Snow asked with a crazy look in her eyes.

Regina sucked in a deep breath through her nose trying to steady her breathing, and keep herself from crying. She raised her other hand and motioned towards her chest like she was trying to grasp at something. "Wha- what if she isn't with them… what if they didn't find her?" she choked as a few tears spilled over. "The not knowing is better than knowing she's never coming back."

Snow gripped her hand tighter, and took a step closer. She wasn't sure what to say. There wasn't a hope speech for a moment like this, and she didn't want to get her hopes up in case they truly didn't find her. "The knowing and the not knowing are both going to hurt either way. She would want you to know if it meant closure. It's going to be alright." She gently pulled her along and held her hand just as tight the whole way there. They met Granny, Emma, and Erik by the front entrance. The draw bridge was being lowered at a painfully slow rate putting everyone's nerves on the very edge. Snow took Granny's hand as well, and Erik came to stand behind Reinga for support.

When the draw bridge clicked open the search group stepped on finally crossing the threshold. Regina held her breath as her eyes eagerly searched the crowd for Ruby's bright red figure. As they got closer Regina still didn't see her and her heart beat faster and faster. Only moments later did they stop, and Henry approach her with his arms out stretched. Ruby's cloak was neatly folded in his hands and her engagement ring sat right in the middle. Her heart, that had been beating so fast, stopped in that moment and dropped to the pit of her stomach. "Where is she?" was all she could ask. She needed spoken confirmation.

"Mom… I'm so sorry." A few tears rolled down his cheeks, and moved closer so she would take her belongings. She looked her son in the eyes and broke into crippling sobs. Erik quickly caught her before she collapsed to the floor and pulled her in close. He held her in his arms, he held her tight, and he let her cry. Regina didn't deserve this. Ruby didn't deserve this.

Snow seemed to be paralyzed at hearing her best friend was dead. Tears poured down her cheeks, but she couldn't move to wipe them away. Granny had already let go of her hand, and returned to her room. She couldn't let anyone see her lose control. Couldn't let anyone see her lash out, and release all the anger that had built up since Ruby had left. Her Granddaughter was gone. "Grams," Henry said now looking at Snow. "Grams… please take this," he pleaded looked down at the cloak and ring. Snow looked at her grandson and saw that his lips were moving but she couldn't hear him. She couldn't move.

Emma wiped her face and stepped forward taking Ruby's things form her son and pulled him into a hug. "I got it kid, I got it," she whispered into his hair as he fell into her chest.

All the men dispersed into the night. They didn't need to be told otherwise. The family needed to be left alone with their sorrow. David embraced Snow, and couldn't help but feel guilty. He failed. Well… he found the answers, but he didn't save her. Now here he was, empty handed, but still blessed with the ability to hug his wife. He glanced over at Regina then quickly looked away. He felt it rude to stare, and she already had enough eyes on her as it was. Regina was in Erik's arms, and he was slowly trying to lead her away from them. She needed to be taken back upstairs, and there, he would stay with her.


	9. Chapter 9

When wedding plans turn into funeral arrangements, it is indeed an unfortunate occasion.

 _Days Ruby's been gone: 25_

When Regina woke her eyes simply slipped open, as if they were waiting for this exact moment. She faced away from the window, she couldn't bare look at the side of the bed. The fireplace that was usually lit was nothing but crisp wood and ash from the fire that burned days ago. The room no longer had the rich red and purple color to it. No, it was more of a muted gray and blue now. All the life and love had been sucked dry since receiving the tragic news. Today was the day of the funeral, and she couldn't find one reason to drag her lifeless body out of bed. A tear rolled down the length of her nose before dropping off its end. She could still feel the remnants of last night's tears on her cheeks, and the pillow would probably tell the same story.

She adjusted her head, and immediately was drawn to the ring that was on her bedside table. The diamonds glistened in the morning light as if calling to her. She slowly brought up her left hand and compared it to the one on her finger. Hers was more of a cluster, while the other had one in the middle with a smaller ones on each side. She had considered getting a ring with a ruby on it, but thought it might come across as too much of a clique. Ruby loved the ring either way, and hadn't hesitated to slip it on her finger.

Regina just lied there for what seemed like an eternity before deciding to get up. She'd rather get ready before Snow came in to make sure she was up. Pushing pack the layer of blankets she dangled her legs over the side. She didn't even gasp the way she normally did when her feet would touch the cold stone. She simply stood and walked over to her wardrobe. She normally wore black to funerals, but today she chose to go with a dark blue dress that as one of Ruby's favorites.

Two hours later she stood in front of her mirror putting the last of pins in her hair. Her dress went all the way down to the floor, past her feet. Due to the winter weather she wore heel boots that reached her knees, no one would see them of course, but they'd keep her warm. She had pulled on her long black coat that had a beautiful blue fur collar. Her hair up was in an upside down braid that ended in a flower bun. Her makeup was done impeccably of course, and her earrings matched the jewels on the dress. In a last thought Regina grabbed Ruby's ring, slipped it on a chain, and hooked it around her neck. Her fingers delicately caressed the ring that now fell in the valley between her breasts. Her look now completed. Taking one last look in the mirror she felt empty. That dressing up all nice felt the same as she had lying in bed only hours ago. Although her heart clinched in her chest she felt incredibly numb. Maybe that was a good thing… she could only hope.

They were all gathered in the cemetery, which was located at the edge of the east side of the castle. Wrapped in their coats and scarves, they all stood silently listening to the service. Regina's eyes locked on to the casket, and even though it was empty, she was burying her. The memory of Ruby Lucas, the memory of their relationship, was being put to rest. The ceremony was nice for what it was. No one spoke when asked if speeches had been prepared, or if any kind words wanted to be spoken. They all remained silent, except for the constant sniffling from a select few. Luckily the snow reframed from falling during the ceremony, keeping the site clean. Everyone placed a single red rose on the top of her coffin, mumbled their goodbyes, and then headed off to the reception inside.

Eventually Regina was the only one left standing at the grave site. She stood stiff with her arms crossed tightly against her chest. "I don't know why I thought I was special. Why I thought I'd be spared." Her bottom lip began to tremble so she forced her chin down, and looked away from the stone. A tear slipped through her lashes, and slashed onto the crisp snow. "Look at me," she sniffled. "Feeling sorry for myself when you're the one who's suffered the most. I sent you out there all alone… and you died. And now I'm the one alone." She wiped her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm going to miss you so much," she said letting that shaky breath out. "I do miss you." Regina crouched down and rested her hand on the grave stone's smooth top, and gently rubbed it. "I know you would've hated the ceremony. You wouldn't have wanted everyone to be sad, that you were gone. You would have wanted them to celebrate your life… but you were too damn important to them… to me, to let that happen. Now I have to go face them all again, when all I want is to sit out here with you." Regina stood and wiped her tears, before they froze to her cheeks. "I'll be back, I promise." With a bit of magic she conjured up another rose, and laid it on the fresh grave.

.x.

They all gathered in the Great Hall after the funeral for the reception. Regina, Snow, David, Emma, Henry, and Granny all sat at the elevated head table that looked over their guests. Regina sat up straight with her fork and knife in each hand. She was staring straight ahead as if lost in a trance. She wasn't touching her food, and the utensils she held were wrapped in fists that sat on either side of the plate. There was a great amount of chatter, and it seemed to fade, to become a muted buzzing in her ears. Her eyes frantically darted around the room watching as everyone ate, and talked, and even laughed. She was disgusted. How dare they. She invited them into her home to mourn, and here they all sat taking advantage of a free meal. This was no social gathering, Ruby was dead! Ruby. Was. Dead…. That's when she lost it.

Slamming her fists on the table hard enough to raddle every place setting, she angrily stood. "How dare you!" she announced. "My fiancé is dead! She is dead, and all you people care to do is catch up on the latest events!? You don't even care about her, you don't even know her!" she was yelling at this point, and everyone was so silent the sound of a pen dropping would be like a glass shattering on the wall. "Get out!" she screamed. With that she stormed away from the table, and fled down the hall. Everyone remained silent not knowing whether to stay or indeed go.

On shaky legs Snow stood and gently wiped her mouth. In a soft hollow tone she spoke. "Finish your dinner then please leave. Wouldn't want this food to go to waste." She tossed the napkin down and slowly walked out.

Snow softly knocked on the thick wooden door before slowly pushing it open and walking in. Regina was curled on top of the bed ignoring the covers, with Ruby's cloak draped over her back. She tugged the corners around her shoulders bringing her hands to rest under her chin. Fresh tears stained her cheeks, and more glistened in her eyes. Snow pretended not to notice the broken mirror, and carefully pulled the bench from her vanity over to her side, and sat down.

"I didn't mean to yell like that… it all just came pouring out," Regina sniffled. "And I made a mistake… I said that they don't know her… I should have said didn't."

Snow reached out and brushed a few lose stands of hair behind her ear. "It's ok, how you reacted is perfectly ok. But, how are you feeling?" she asked gently.

She hesitated a moment. That seemed to be the simplest, but most idiotic question anyone could ask her. "Do- Do you remember when we were back here after the second curse? And when you and David had to enact the dark curse?"

"Yes-"

"Do you remember how you felt when you ripped out his heart and crushed it? How it felt as you watched him fall to the floor?"

"Yes-"

"That is how I feel, and it is never ending because I have no hope of ripping out my heart, and breaking it into two so she may have half. She is lost to me… and I will always feel like I have two halves of a heart with no one to share it with." Snow felt tears prick her eyes but she didn't bother wiping them away. She understood how Regina felt, but she's never felt it for more than a couple minutes. This was going to be for the rest of her life. "She's been gone for a month… and when I didn't know where she was I had hope, hope that she was alive, and that she was coming home. Now that hope is gone… I should have never let her go," she cried. Chocking on another sob she pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders. "I- I shou- shouldn't have le-let her go… I miss her so much."

Snow didn't even stop the tears from falling. "I know sweetheart, I know, I miss her too." Snow stayed for a little while longer until Regina finally settled down, essentially crying herself to sleep. She pressed a kiss to her forehead, and quietly exited. Making sure the door shut fully, and quietly, Snow turned around whipping the stay tears from the corners of her eyes. Once she turned around she was met by a very anxious Granny. "Granny," she greeted still wiping her eyes.

"Everyone's gone, thought you should know." Snow nodded with a half-smile. She could tell that the older woman had been crying herself. She could see the redness in her eyes under the glasses. "How is she?"

"What you'd expect. It's not a good place. She blames herself for what happened… she's lost the woman she loves."

.x.

For a third time, or at least, that's all she remembered. Ruby woke up, but this time it was different. She no longer felt trapped, or as if she were about to freeze to death. The cold, wet ground no longer seeped into her bones, and the brisk air no longer scratched her cheeks. For a moment she felt content. The familiar sound of a fire crackling somewhere nearby was all she could register. She must be home, she smiled. She finally made it. Ruby's eyes popped open, and she looked around expecting to be in her own bed. She suddenly realized this wasn't her bedroom at all. "Regina?" she croaked in confusion. "Regina?" her confusion quickly turned into fear. She tried to sit up, and instantly regretted the attempt. She swallowed her pain, and looked around the room she was being kept in.

After a few moments, she realized the room she was in was the entire house. There was a stove and fire on the fare side of the room. A few chairs and a small table were in the center, and then her in a stranger's bed. Where the hell was she?

She could feel that her left arm was going to be of no use, so with her right she carefully pealed back the blanket that was draped over her. There was a patch of green and brown herbs on her stomach, as well as streaks of dried blood. There was no chance of her getting up, but she needed to know who was doing this to her. Letting the blanket drop at her waist, she carefully ran her fingers across the patch.

"Dear, please don't touch that." A voice came from across the room, and Ruby's neck snapped to the side. There was an elderly woman standing in the cottage's doorway taking off a pair of gloves. "I'm glad to see that you're awake," she said sweetly. "We weren't sure when you would." The woman continued to approach Ruby, but Ruby tried to back away.

"Who are you?" she asked as strongly as she could with her weak voice. "And- and where am I?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby stared fearfully at the woman waiting from an answer. The elderly woman understood that Ruby was in shock, and considering what happened to her, probably didn't trust anyone at the moment. "I'm sorry," the woman said exhaling deeply. She pulled up a chair from the center table, and sat respectably by Ruby's bedside. "My name is Hazel. My husband Richard brought you here. He said he found a young woman with a couple arrows stuck in her, and she needed our help. No one else was around." She could still see a bit of worry in Ruby's eyes. "I used to be a nurse in my younger days. I would be shipped out to the battle fields to help the wounded soldiers. That's where I met my husband. Had an arrow in his leg… just like you."

Ruby settled down a little, mostly because of the pain in her side. "Am I going to be ok?"

"As of now, yes. You're body just has to allow your wounds to heal on their own time. You're safe here."

"Thank you. You're very kind." Ruby wasn't sure how far away from home she was, therefore didn't know whose kingdom presided over these people. "Whose kingdom are we in?" She asked cautiously. She knew that if she was still in Regina's reach she would be safe, and closer to home. If she was in Xavier's, or God knows where else, she could be in a compromising position.

"Well," Hazel began trying to choose her words carefully. "We aren't really _in_ a kingdom per-say. Our little cottage falls right on the line that separates Queen Regina and King Xavier. We do however, usually, if asked to choose between the two, side with our dear queen. We agree more with her rulings and ideas of how our lands should be governed." Ruby let out the breath she was unconsciously holding. Her eyes then began to fill with tears at the mere thought of Regina. How she missed her. Ruby had been away from home far too long, and she had no idea when she'd ever return. She worried for Regina, and wondered what Regina thought had happened to her. "Child what's wrong?" Hazel asked noticing her sudden sadness.

"Oh it's nothing," Ruby quickly dismissed. She wiped away the tears before they had the chance to spill over. "I would just like to return home, that's all."

"And where is home?"

Ruby was hesitant to answer. Should she tell her that home was right by the queen's side, and in her bed? Or should she give more of a vague answer? "I live in the queen's castle," she answered finally.

"Oh my, what an intriguing life you must live," Hazel said with a smile. "So you must know the queen herself, do you not?"

"I do... She is a- a very lovely woman." The tears were returning, and she felt her throat tighten with every word. "That is why I was in the woods. I was out on an assignment for her."

"My, my, you must be very important to her then," she said, her tone shifting to be more serious.

"That I am," she said softly looking down at her left hand. Ruby's longing eyes were expecting to see her engagement ring, and widened with fear when realizing it wasn't there. "Mm-my ring," she breathed. "My ring." She looked up at Hazel. "My ring is gone," she said hurriedly. "Di-did you take it? Was it with me when I was brought here?" She was raising her voice, but couldn't keep it from shaking.

Hazel took no offense to her tone and tried to remember if she had been wearing the ring she spoke of. "I'm sorry dear, but we didn't take anything from you. Richard!" She called. He came in from the back room and rested in the doorway. "Did you see a ring on Ruby's finger when you brought her in?"

"No, but I can't say that I was looking either. I was more focused on the arrows sticking out left and right. Why, she missing one?"

"Yes. Oh I'm sorry dear, was it of great importance to you?"

She nodded against the pillow. "It was my engagement ring."

.x.

 _Day's Ruby's been gone: 26_

It was the morning after the funeral and Regina still lie in bed with Ruby's cloak draped over her. She had woken a few hours before dawn and found that she was unable to fall back asleep. She just stared at the empty half of the bed in silence. Regina still wore Ruby's Ring around her neck and decided that that's where it was going to stay. She held it between thumb and finger, and ran it across the chain occasionally pressing it to her lips. All current duties, and future, had completely eluded her. Right now she didn't care about being queen or being anything. Regina decided, just like the ring staying around her neck, she was going to stay in bed. Wrapped in Ruby's cloak with no visitors. People only made her angry… and jealous. Snow, as odd as it sounded, was the only person she'd allow in. They were friends, and Snow understood to a certain degree. A part of her wished for Henry, but she didn't want him to see her in such a state. Poor thing had to bring her the dreadful news in the first place. Regina regretted sending him out. He didn't need to have that experience weighing on his shoulders. She had only been thinking of herself at the time.

Regina's gaze eventually drifted from the wrinkled sheets the glistening window. Streams of light shone through the panes, and she could see that it was snowing. The small flakes would occasionally catch a drop of sunlight and tinkle. At least there was till something beautiful left in this world, she thought.

Hours passed by, and Regina stayed in the same position staring out the window. She watched as the lighting changed as the day carried on. Soon the skies turned dark and it was night again. She was surprised at how quickly the day went by. Usually on days where Regina practically didn't lift a finger, always seemed to drag on forever. Then again, mourning, may count as productivity. On the days where Regina's queenly duties left her with nothing to do, Ruby always found a way to keep them entertained. She'd suggest that they go riding, or for a long walk. They'd discus their promising future, amongst other things. Regina, just being in her presence made a boring day, any day for that matter, fly by. Regina's thoughts shifted… what would Ruby think, say, if she saw her like this?

She would comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright… then she'd pull her out of the bed and make her be proactive. She'd want her to interact with the others so she didn't have to suffer in silence. Ruby would tell her that it was ok to cry and to be angry, but she needed to let the others in. To continue on with her life, and try to find happiness again. Even though Regina knew all of this she refused to comply. Ruby wasn't here to tell her and make her do all of those things. She wasn't here. And she never would be again. Regina pulled the cloak closer to her face, breathing in her scent, before falling into another wave of tears.

.x.

Ruby remained in bed, but turned her head, so she could watch Hazel in the kitchen. She was brewing some sort of vegetable stew, and kneading dough for a fresh batch of bread. The aroma of boiling vegetables filled the cottage, warming her nose. She felt her stomach rumble with eagerness. Ruby couldn't remember the last time she ate. Richard mentioned that he made sure she drank and ate a few slivers of meat when she was awake, but she couldn't remember anything from the past week. There were a lot of things she having trouble remembering, which was making her situation twice as frustrating. Ruby directed her attention away from the taunting food and towards the window. The small maroon curtains were pulled to the side giving her a good view of the night sky. The full moon hung proudly amongst the hefty snow clouds presenting itself to her. Ruby stared at it longingly and reached for her cloak. She felt the strong pull of the moon, and needed the cloaks magic to help lessen the feeling. She was too injured to shift, and this poor couple didn't need to witness such an ordeal.

Ruby soon realized she wasn't wearing it, and began looking around the room hoping it was just draped over the back of a chair. A blood red cloak wasn't that hard to spot. Maybe Hazel took to wash, or put it away for safe keeping. There was no need to panic, she would ask her about it when they ate. If Hazel didn't have her cloak she was going to be battling it out with the wolf for the next few nights. She could feel her moving around inside, getting antsy. The wolf was already reacting to her wounds, and she was feeling trapped. If she continued to suppress her the more uncomfortable she would become. It was just her luck to be greatly injured and away from home during wolf's time.

Half an hour later dinner was ready. Richard walked over and helped her into a semi sitting position. She groaned at the bending of her abdomen, but swallowed the pain. Once she was settled and had a bowl of the steaming soup and bread in her hands, she was content. "Thank you," she smiled. She had to balance the bowl in her lap due to her injured shoulder, but she made it work. "This is wonderful," she finally spoke up after a few spoonfuls.

"I'm glad you like it dear." Hazel and Richard sat at the center table, and ate their meals in silence. It was a much different setting than that of the castle. They'd all pile into the dining hall with conversations never ceasing. The silence, however, wasn't foreign to her. This was almost the exact setting she grew up in. It had only been her and Granny her entire life. The quaint cottage in the middle of the woods… being here was actually somewhat comforting. Familiar.

"Um, Richard?"

"Hmm?" he hummed whipping her mouth with a small white cloth.

"You didn't happen to see red cloak when you found me? I would have been wearing it."

He pondered the question for a moment as he thought back. "No ma'am. You weren't wearing a cloak of any kind. You missing one?"

"Yes," she whispered biting her lip. This was not good. She must have dropped it in the woods or something. God! Why couldn't she remember? "But it's alright." The rest of their dinner sunk back into silence. Ruby ate all of her soup and bread, and then lied back down. Sitting had been fine at first, but the pain in her side eventually protested the position. She hadn't been in pain like this for quite some time. She was usually a very careful, graceful person. She was also the queen's girlfriend, and that not only came with Regina's protection but her guards as well. The last time she needed any kind of medical assistance had to be almost three years ago.

.x.

 _Two months into their relationship_

 _It had to be around four in the morning, Ruby wasn't exactly sure. She limped across the front lawn as fast as she could but the claw and bit marks that decorated her upper back hindered her. She was still in wolf form hoping the wolf's strength would carry her inside. Even in her wounded state was able to slip past the front guards and into the castle. She usually went to Granny in situations like these, but she was in no mood for a lecture. So instead she was going to someone new. It took a little longer to get to the upper part of the castle but she finally made it, and all in one piece. Using her paw she scratched at the door, and whined softly._

 _After a couple minutes of keeping up the noise the door opened. Regina stood with her robe tightly wrapped around her waist, and an irritated expression across her face. She looked straight ahead expecting to see someone standing there. "Hello? Who's there?" Ruby inched forward till she was at the queen's feet. She whimpered again, this time getting her attention. "Ruby?" Regina asked in confusion. Regina opened the door wide enough for her to hobble inside. She collapsed in front of the fireplace, and focused all her energy to shifting back._

 _Regina shut the door and lit the fireplace with a quick fireball. She immediately say the trail of blood that led from the door to where her girlfriend now lay. It wasn't a lot but, enough to have her worried. Regina quickly reached her side to see what was wrong. Ruby had claw marks going across the back of her right arm and shoulder. There were a few bite marks as well. "Ruby, what the hell happened?" she voice was now soft and filled with concern. Her fingers ghosted over the cuts as she thought of what to do._

" _Rival pack," she spoke softly. "Territorial issues."_

 _Regina thought a moment longer before nodding her head. "Take off your top and lie still." Ruby didn't think twice before slowly pealing her tightly laced top off. She groaned as her muscles flexed against the cuts and fabric. She eventually pulled it down to her waist and settled on the floor. Thankfully she was on the rug in front of the fire, or her bare chest would be against the stone. Regina pulled Ruby's long hair to the side and examined the cuts once again._

" _Can you help me?"_

" _Of course I can help you," she assured her softly. "You came to right place." Ruby could hear a small smile in her words, which made her relax. "I promise this won't hurt. It may tingle a little, but nothing more." Ruby nodded knowing that meant she was going to heal her using magic. Regina had never used magic on her before, healing or other. She trusted her when she said it wouldn't hurt, but she was still a little nervous to what it would feel like. "Here we go." Regina placed both of her hands over the damaged area. Within seconds streams of a soft blue light washed over Ruby's shoulder. The cuts weren't extremely deep, allowing the magic to work faster. "Almost done." Ruby swore she could feel her skin growing back together, but it was most likely in her head. It didn't hurt at all. I felt good actually. It was like a cool sensation licking her wounds. The next thing she felt was Regina's warm hand rubbing the freshly healed skin. "All better."_

" _Thank you," Ruby said rolling over carefully covering her chest. From the floor Regina reached behind her and pulled a blanket from the edge of the bed. She draped it across Ruby for cover. "I hope I didn't scare you," Ruby said softly finding Regina's hand. Regina intertwined their fingers as Ruby sat up to face her._

" _You did… but I knew you were going to be ok. I didn't think any of the other wolves would ever try to dominate the big bad wolf," she teased._

 _Ruby only smiled. "Yeah well, I was trying to protect the others."_

" _Of course you were," Regina said reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind Ruby's ear. "Am I going to have to get used to this sort of thing happening often?"_

" _No," she assured her. "It's only happened a few times before. The others learn very quickly that I'm not to be messed with."_

" _Good, because I don't think I can handle you getting blood on my floor every month," she joked. Ruby laughed with her and pulled the blanket around her naked half as she leaned into Regina's embrace._

" _I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Granny about this. She hates it when I get into fights, and I could really use a pass from one of her lectures on how to be the bigger person." Ruby felt the hum of Regina's understanding vibrate through her chest._

" _Don't worry this stays between us." She placed a warm kiss on the top of her head and ushered her into bed for the rest of the night._

.x.

"How far is the queen's castle from here?" Ruby inquired. She was going to gather as much information on her location as she possibly could. She needed to get home as soon as possible.

"Oh about two weeks, and that's by horse," Richard said sitting back in his chair.

Two weeks… by horse. "Do you have a horse?"

"We did… poor creature had to be put down about a month ago. Haven't got the time or money to get another right now."

No horse. "And the king's?" She asked hopeful.

"About three days, also by horse." Three days by horse meant around five six days on foot. It was better than almost a month. She could walk to Xavier's, acquire a horse, and then ride the two weeks home. That seemed to be the only option. She would have to be fully healed for the wolf to carry her all the way home. Besides, wolf's time would be over in a matter of days, and she no longer had her ring to magically transform.

"How long until I'm fit for travel?"

"Not for a while sweetheart," Hazel said sadly. "It's going to take at least a month for your wounds to have healed. Then you're going to have to work through the pain that remains. Getting motion back into your shoulder and knee are probably going to take another month."

Ruby's head fell to the pillow as she began to process what Hazel was telling her. "Two months?" she breathed out in disbelief. She had already been away from home for _at least_ three weeks. Adding the two months to the amount of time it was going to take to travel she was looking at close to four months. "No…" she said swallowing the tears. "No, no I need to go now. I need to go home."

"Ruby," Richard spoke softly. "I'm sorry, but we don't have a way to get you where you need to go. You're a long way from home, and I would help you if I could, but winters coming. We're about to be hit hard, so there's no leaving for any of us. You're going to have to say here and let us help you. I just don't see another way… we just want to give you your best chance."

.x.

Regina had been in bed for two days straight now. She hadn't eaten, sat up, or seen anyone since the funeral. She would admit that the solitary was getting to be a little bit lonely. Apart of her wanted to call for Snow, but she was embarrassed in some way. It was already night, so she decided that it was time she at least changed clothes. When she sat up and let Ruby's cloak fall from her shoulders she instantly felt a little light headed. Her vision blurred for a moment, then returned to normal. She really needed to eat something. Once she was standing she looked towards the bathroom and the thought of a warm bath seemed to sit well with her instead.

Robin knocked on Regina's door with one hand, and held a tray of tea and biscuits in the other. When he didn't get an answer he looked around to make sure no one was around. Slowly opening her bedroom doors he let himself in. He set the tray down on her vanity, and looked around to see if she was there. "Regi-" just as he began to call her name she stepped out of the bathroom in her robe. She had a towel in her hand that she was using to dry off her hair. As soon as she saw him she stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing in here?" she asked with a bit of venom in her tone.

"I'm sorry your Majesty… the door was open." He tried not to be bothered by the sharp glare she was sending his way but couldn't help it. "I- I brought you some tea and biscuits. This morning Snow mentioned that you hadn't been down to eat. You don't have to eat, I won't be offended, but I just thought you could use something." He headed towards to leave. "My apologizes on the intrusion." Out of the corner of his eye he could see her moving towards the tea but yet reaching for it. As soon as he grabbed the handle he turned around. Regina was no longer clutching the towel, but Ruby's cloak. He hated to see that, so he directed his gaze to focus on her face. "Regina… it gets better. I promise." With that he left her alone once more.

.x.

Hazel and Richard were getting ready for bed, and just as Richard was about to shut the door he heard the muffled sound of someone crying. He peered through the darkness over to where Ruby was, and wondered if he should go see what was wrong. Before he could make a move Hazel placed her hand on his shoulder. "Leave her," she whispered.

"Are you sure? What if she's in pain?"

Hazel smiled at her husband's compassion, but shook her head. "Those aren't tears of pain my dear. She misses home. There's nothing we can do but leave her be."


	11. Chapter 11

Robin came back the following morning to collect the tray whether she had touched it or not. The Funeral had only been three days ago. It would be highly inappropriate to insert himself the way he wanted. However, he subtly needed to put himself out there, so she would notice him. Bringing an innocent tray of tea and biscuits was a perfect introduction. Robin knocked on the door and waited a few moments. He was about to knock again when she answered. Regina cracked the door only slightly so she could see who it was. "Good morning," he said softly. "I'm here to collect what I brought you last night. I hope that's alright." Regina hesitated a moment longer before letting him enter. She was dressed in the same rode as she had been previously. She sat on the bed and waited for him to grab the tray and leave.

He smiled to see all the biscuits and most of the tea gone. He didn't comment, only picked it up keeping the smile on his face. "Is there anything I can get you?"

She shook her head. "No… thank you."

"It's my pleasure." He was almost to the door when she spoke again.

"Robin… last night, you said it gets better."

"Yes, and it does. If you'll recall I lost my wife many years ago, so I understand what you're feeling."

"Of course," she said shaking her head. "It completely slipped my mind, I'm sorry."

"No need," he said with a warm tone and smile. "I would just like you to know that it you ever need anybody to talk to, I'm always available." She nodded, and tried to smile appreciatively back, but it hurt. Even though she wasn't close with Robin, it was suddenly nice to know he could relate.

.x.

When Ruby woke she didn't open her eyes. She didn't want any of her situation to be real. Ruby was afraid that if she did open her eyes, she would be struck with the hard fact that it all hadn't been a horrible dream. That it was really happening. She wanted to keep her eyes closed and imagine Regina lying beside her. Ruby prayed harder than she ever had before that she was lying in bed with her fiancé. That she could escape this nightmare and crawl into Regina's soothing embrace. That she could tell her she was sorry, and she'll never leave again. Tears were forming behind her closed lids, so she scrunched her face to keep them inside.

The entire night consisted of her waking up every hour with only one thought on her mind, Regina… and their last words.

 _Regina's grip held tight. "When you get back we'll set a date, I promise."_

 _"_ _Really?" she smiled._

 _"_ _Really, whether you return tomorrow or a week from now. I've decided I can't wait any longer."_

 _Ruby jumped forward capturing her lips in a deep kiss. "I'll hurry home then," she laughed joyfully._

She'll hurry home…

Ruby wanted to laugh at her own idiocy. They most likely thought she was dead. There was no way they'd believe she'd be gone this long. If they thought she was dead that meant Regina wasn't waiting for her. She wasn't expecting her to walk through the front gates. Regina thought she was dead, and that meant no wedding, no children, no future what so ever.

Ruby needed to get out and get home.

.x.

Snow bumped into Robin leaving Regina's room as she was about to enter. "Robin?" she greeted slightly confused.

"Snow," he responded not staying to chat. That was odd, she thought as she knocked before entering. Regina was still at the edge of the bed contemplating her next move.

"Hey," Snow whispered. She sat down next to her, and put a comforting arm around her waist. She was expecting Regina to be stiff at her touch. Instead Regina melted into her side and rested her head on her shoulder. Regina missed human contact. "It's good to see you up. What was Robin doing here?"

"He brought me tea," she muttered.

"Well that was kind of him. I'm glad you accepted it." Regina had bathed and eaten last night. She was now speaking to others. A part of her was proud, the other half wanted to stop all productivity and slip back under the covers. She also wanted to cry again, but she would wait for Snow to leave. "I came to see how you were holding up, but I also come baring bad news." No news could make her feel any worse, so what did it matter. Snow pulled a folded letter from her pocket and handed it to her. "A raven came this morning. It's from Xavier. You're a week past the deadline. He says that since he hasn't heard from you, you've left him with only one option." Regina didn't speak, nor did she open the letter. There was no need.

After a long pause she simply stood, and held out her hand with the note. It was quickly consumed in flames, and its ashes dropped to the floor. "Tell McAllister to get my carriage ready, and to gather five men. Send a raven back saying that I'll arrive in his court in a week. He is not to make any advances toward my kingdom in the time being. We will discuss this face to face, and put this childish game to rest."

Snow stood up surprised. "Regina are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea to travel right now."

"I'm perfectly capable," she snapped. "And besides, you'll be coming with me." Regina approached her wardrobe and pulled open the double doors. "We leave in one hour."

.x.

Snow wore her heaviest fur coat. It was white with a gray ombre. She had her bags packed and stood by the waiting carriage. David stood in front of her asking again if she was sure this was a good idea. "David please…" she said with a tired smile. "It isn't my discussion, and I know there's on changing hers. She's right in wanting to end this, but I'm just not sure if she'll handle it wisely. Ruby is… still fresh. I know she doesn't need me to come politically, I'm pretty sure she needs me to just be there for her. I'm happy to do my duty as best friend, and… someone should be there to keep her from killing him." David nodded understanding both Regina and his wife's motives. "I'll be back in a few weeks." Snow pushed up on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "We'll be ok."

"Sorry I'm late," Regina sad grimly as she came up from behind. David and Snow separated and ushered Regina forward. She was wearing all black. She surprisingly left her hair down, which blended in to the black fur of her coat. "Ruby's flowers needed changing," she said softly handing her bags to the coachman. David helped Snow into the carriage and then held his hand out for Regina to take. She stepped forward and place a quivering, gentle hand to the center of his chest. She was close, but didn't look him in the eye, her gaze was lost somewhere in the distance. "You're in charge," she breathed. "If you need anything Erik will assist. Look out for Henry." David slid her hand from his chest into his own. He pressed a kiss to her gloved knuckles, and helped her inside. No other words needed to be spoken between the two. The message was clear both ways.

The coachman returned to the open door before climbing aboard. He didn't speak, he only awaited instruction. Regina turned to him with very little emotion in her face what so ever. "I want this trip to be quick. Unless the roads become dangerous, or the horses need a small break to recover, we do not stop. We ride through the night. Constant motion. Do you understand?"

"Yes your Majesty." He shut the door and perched himself in his seat. He looked behind the carriage to make sure McAllister and the others, Robin being one of them, were ready to move. With the go ahead he snapped the reins leaving David as the temporarily appointed king.

Snow had watched Regina from the moment the door shut. Her face had gone from almost nothing to being on the brink of tears. Snow uprooted from the adjacent bench to sit beside her. She draped her arm around Regina's shoulders, and pulled her close. Regina, for the second time that day, rested her head on Snow's shoulder. Once the first of many tears slipped down her burning cheek, Regina spoke words that sent chills down Snow's back. "I'm going to kill him." Snow didn't need any clarification to know who he was. She swallowed hard feeling the carriage jerk forward signaling their journey had begun. She mouthed a quick prayer asking for strength. Not only was this trip going to be long, it was a bad idea.

.x.

Ruby eventually opened her eyes. She had awoken before dawn, and found no reason to fight it. That morning she watched the sun rise, and set itself high the way the moon had the night before. Ruby appreciated the window. It was her only view, access, to outside. Even though she hadn't been awake very long she hated being bed ridden. The bed was mildly comfortable, but her muscles ached, and the herbal patch on her stomach inched. She hoped Hazel would come in and take it off soon. What she'd give to have Regina's magical healing powers washing over her right now.

Richard and Hazel walked out of their bedroom ready to start the day. Hazel went to the kitchen first to grab Ruby a cup of water. "When can this come off?" Ruby asked running her fingers over the patched area. Hazel pulled the blanket back, then her shirt. She carefully lifted the brown and green herbs from the sticky wound.

"I can take it off, but then replace it with a new one." Ruby looked down her body and saw the wound for the first time. It was jagged hole almost an inch in diameter. It was right below her right set of ribs. Mostly dried blood surround the area, which she assumed Hazel would clean. "You need to wear the herbs for a while. I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable, but it's necessary." Ruby nodded understandingly.

"How does it look?"

"It doesn't look infected which is good, and it also doesn't look as bad as if did when Richard brought you in. You're healing well, but you still have a ways to go. Once I clean this one I will check the others."

.x.

They were making immense progress in their journey. It was the end of the sixth day, and they were farther then they'd ever be if night time stops had been made. The sun had practically set, and Regina and Snow were finishing their dinner. Robin was able to catch a couple of rabbits for the traveling group. Regina then roasted them all with magic, since there was no time for building fires. Regina wiped her mouth as she finished her last bite, and took a long sip of her steaming tea. She looked at Snow with a very vague gaze, even though there were many thoughts swarming her head. "How's Granny?" she finally asked. She had been meaning to ask for a time now, but never found the courage.

Snow was a bit surprised but genuinely pleased that Regina was asking. "I think it's safe to say the two of you are on the same page. Ruby was her only family, you know that. It's been just the two of them since the day Ruby was born. She's lost a child." Regina stayed silent now feeling guilty for not visiting the older woman.

"I haven't spoken to her since the funeral."

"I know the two of you have never truly seen eye to eye, but I think it would mean a lot to her if the two of you talked. Shared stories of how Ruby made your lives better. How you loved her. She would really appreciate that. And who knows… maybe the two of you will finally bond."

Regina slowly nodded her head as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Ruby, Snow, and occasionally Henry, were the only people she ever really opened up to. Shared her feelings with. Regina and Granny never had anything in common before, other then Ruby. They've now both lost her, but in different ways.

 _"_ Regina… when we get there, and you meet with Xavier…"

"Snow. If you have something to say, then say it," she said with very a very tired sigh.

"I just don't want you to do anything… irrational."

"I will behave if he does."

.x.

 _The next day_

When the carriage rode through the front gate Regina peered out the door's small oval window. Her eyebrows slowly climbed their way up her forehead the father they got into town. Unlike the majority of her towns and villages, the area was filthy. Even through the feet of snow she could see how muddied the streets were. Women and children, dressed in rags, stepped out of their battered homes and shops to watch the queen ride by. Only a few bowed, while the others stood stiff in their doorways. One man spit, she had no earthly idea why. She wasn't the one who allowed such living conditions. Regina would forever say, and believe she was a far better ruler than Xavier.

It had been about three years since the last time she stepped foot in Xavier's kingdom. After they had written the peace treaty, she was gone, never wanted to come back. Even then things weren't in the best of shape, but this… this was worse. Regina, and Snow, both pressed a flat hand to the bottom of their noses to keep out the smell. The potent stench of death, and decay hung in the air like a fine painting on a wall. The wood that supported the buildings were months away from breaking due to rot. Troughs and barrels full of god knows what, were tipped over, spilling into the streets. The stone was so cracked they had to hold onto the carriage's walls to keep from falling out of their seats.

This was the castle town, not some village in the middle of the county. Regina knew Xavier was rich, richer then she'd like, so why was he not worried about appearances?

They only had to ride a little while longer through the town till they reached the moat that surrounded the castle. The drawbridge was lowered significantly faster then Regina expected, something she appreciated. A group of seven silver guards detached from their posts, and greeted her Majesty most unenthusiastically. Her coachman opened the door and took with her and Snow's hand as they stepped out. Regina's expression immediately hardened, but her poster remained regal.

Regina was still dressed in all black, and would continue to do so until her mourning ended. The black fur coat remained, and her dress was one of her more fierce choices. The fabric tightly clung to her body, highlighting every curve. The neck line had a square cut, and her hair was loosely pulled back into a beautiful bun. Regina even wore a smaller version of her crown, mostly to insert her power. Under Snow's white and gray fur was a simple black dress. There was no one here she needed to impress or challenge. Regina had covered that well for the both of them.

With the silver guard in front and Regina's men in the back, Regina and Snow stood in the middle as they entered the castle. As soon as they entered Regina shook her head. "Unbelievable," she whispered. The floors and pillars that lined the hall were white marble. Priceless jewels and paintings were displayed on either side, like it was some sort of top notch museum. Regina was becoming more and more suspicious. When did this extravagant renovation, and acquirement of priceless objects occur?

Regina's castle was very unique, in shape and size. It was very beautiful on the inside, her decorating skills were impeccable. All royalty liked to show their wealth, she was one of them, but she did it respectfully. There was no need to go over the top, especially when the money could be used on more important things. Xavier obviously spent a large fortune on his castle's appearance, therefore, completely disregarding his subjects.

The head guard stopped the group outside a large set of oak doors, and directed his words towards Regina. "His Majesty wished to meet you in the library." She nodded and signaled for her men stay outside. She leaned into Snow and whispered that she may come in if it helped settled her nerves. Snow wanted to trust that Regina wouldn't indeed kill him, but couldn't, so she took the invitation gladly.

Xavier was already in the room, sitting patiently by a grand fireplace. His profile was lit with a deep, orange glow. He uncrossed his legs and watched as the two women entered. The look in his black eyes was very unnerving, especially the way they followed Regina. Xavier had dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and a closely shaved mustache and beard. To many the, the middle-aged man, would be found attractive. To Regina, he was just another power hungry man, who treated woman like objects. "Regina… Snow, I wasn't expecting to see you."

"She's staying," Regina said firmly.

He put his hands up in a sarcastic surrender. "Of course. Two of my favorite ladies in the same room."

Regina returned with a sarcastic hum, and slipped her coat from her shoulders. "I've traveled all this way, no need to waste anymore of my time. Shall we?" She asked with a forced smile.

"Of course." He picked up a small bell from the table beside him and rang it. Moments later a servant came in. "Bring in some tea. Enough for her Majesty and I to have our long, overdue meeting." The man bowed and left immediately. "Where would you like to start?"

"From the beginning I suppose. Would be foolish to start in the middle don't you think?" she arched a brow, slightly mocking him.

Xavier disregarded her smart-aleck response and jumped right in. "I sent three men to deliver my original message. They have yet to return."

Regina knew he was asking her what happened to them, and if they would ever return. "Yes, that is correct. They approached me very inappropriately, I must say. I took a Mr. Hale prisoner. I know this was all his doing."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do. He's the 'brave man' who came forward to inform you that my men had been looting your ships. You can deny it all you want."

He stuck out his tongue to wet his lips and then recrossed his legs. "And is still a prisoner?"

"Oh," she said shaking her head. "I'm afraid not. He unfortunately died in captivity." Regina would never admit to him that Hale, or any prisoner for that matter, escaped. Hearing that Hale never made it back lifted her spirits in a way. Ruby may have gotten to him before… No, she couldn't think about her right now. "As for the other two…" she just shrugged her shoulders. Snow turned her head and looked at Regina knowingly. Regina's innocent gesture meant they were dead, but Xavier didn't know that. "Maybe they got lost."

"Doubtful. Now as for my ships-"

"You know," she started cutting him off. "It's quite unnerving to know that you would accuse me of betraying our agreement without going to the docks yourself. You let a guard pull your strings. I'm disappointed Xavier." His eye twitched as he tried to remain calm. He loathed the way she spoke to him. "I'm going to say this once. I _did not_ break the treaty. You were a pawn the in game Hale was orchestrating. If you don't believe me, or chose not to believe, and decide to wage war… War's have been started over less, but that's just idiotic." She scooted to the edge of her seat and folded her hands in her lap. "My men and I would wipe you out… Just something the think about."

"I'm not interested in going to war Regina, it's something I really don't want to do. Now you say the pirating didn't happen, ok, I'm willing to put that behind us. But… There is still something I want, and I'm planning on not letting you leave until I get a yes." Regina erupted in a fit a laughter. Tears sprung in her eyes, and she wiped them away one by one.

Regina continued to laugh as she stood. "Absolutely not. I have every intension of leaving this dreadful place in the morning. I can barely stand to be here for the night. You'll have to kill me, and haul my corpse up to the alter if you want me to marry you. My answer is no, and will always be no."

Xavier stood as well trying to reassert dominance. "What's holding you back Regina?" He asked with open arms and smile. "I hear that, that maiden girl you were playing with ran away."

Regina stopped moving and jerked her head up. Fire instantly ignited behind her eyes and a frown took over her lips. Both her hands were in shaking fists barely restrained by her sides. She was ready to snap any second. "I- You-" soon her whole body was shaking with anger, and she could barely speak. "You son of a bitch."

"It's not my fault she ran," He whispered. Snow was on high alert, ready to make a move on either on. Regina, however, was too fast for her. Regina plunged her hand into his chest and knocked him back into his chair. She placed a knee to his crotch and continued to hold him down. One hand around his throat, and the other around his heart. She squeezed, released, then squeezed even hard. She revealed in the sound of his choking, gasping for air. His hands tried to push her away, but he was losing strength quickly.

"You listen to me," she hissed. Her tongue was sharp enough to cut his ear as she whispered into it. I've been waiting for this day. I've wanted you dead since the day I met you. My friends and I are going to stay here in the castle tonight, and we will be waited on hand and foot. I will not see you again once I leave this room, if I do I probably wont have the self control I'm granting you now. I will not marry you, I will leave in the morning, and I will never again hear a threat come out of your mouth. You are nothing more then a coward who doesn't know the first thing about being king. Do I make myself clear?"

Xavier's eyes were practically bulging out of his skull. He grunted and nodded as best he could. He heard her loud and clear. "Good," she whispered, her hot breath caressing his cheek. "I'm going to stand now, and let you go. You're going to sit here and watch me walk out that door." She removed her knee, and then both her hands. Snow grabbed Regina's coat and met her at the door. Regina couldn't look her in the eye as she opened it. All her men were anxiously waiting right outside. With the last bit of energy she had, she presented a toothless smile. "Well boys, it seems that justice has prevailed. We leave at dawn." She took her coat from Snow. "Now if someone would kindly show me my chambers for the night, I would be much appreciative."


	12. Chapter 12

Snow walked into her room and found Regina curled up on the bed. She shut the door and quietly walked over. Instead of sitting down beside her, she just climbed onto the bed and lied down beside her. Regina was lying on her side wrapped in Ruby's cloak. She had changed out of her dress and into a slip. "She would be disappointed in me," Regina whispered.

"No she wouldn't."

"I keep losing control. First with Hale, now Xavier."

"I don't know what Hale said to you, but Xavier got what was coming to him. He pushed you, knowing it would hurt you. Coming back form the dining hall I head a few servants whispering by the kitchen. They said Xavier was broke, spent all his money on castle renovations. Said the main reason he wanted to marry you was for your money."

Regina shook her head. "Soon his people will revolt, and I will watch from my balcony, his kingdom fall…You were right. This trip was a bad idea. I should have sent someone on my behalf, or had him come to me."

"Well, looking on the bright side, the issue's been resolved."

Regina was glad she no longer needed to worry about Xavier and Hale, but what Xavier said to her was stuck in her mind. _"I hear that, that maiden girl you were playing with ran away."_ "Snow… is that what people thought about us? Did they think I was using her?"

Snow pushed Regina's shoulder down so she could look at her. "…Some may have thought that, but they don't matter. What mattered was that she knew you loved her. That Granny, David and I, Henry and Emma, we all knew that the two of you were in love. It was real to us, and to the two of you." Tears ran down Regina's cheeks as Snow ran her fingers through her hair. The touch comforted Regina, it was something Ruby used to do. "I have something for you." Snow momentarily got out of bed, and grabbed something small from her bag. Once she returned she clutched whatever it was to her chest so Regina couldn't see.

"What is it?"

"One of the things I brought with us from Story Brooke was pictures. After the funeral Emma and I pulled them out. They're a mix of before and after the curse was broken. I was particularly looking for pictures of Ruby. There was a whole bunch of us in Granny's, the Rabbit Hole, and in the apartment. After a while I realized that there weren't any pictures of the two of you. Your relationship started after we got back here, and that meant no cameras." Snow had Regina's full attention, and Regina could tell by the way her voice wavered she was getting emotional. "I thought that was really sad," she said taking in a shaky breath. "When we got to the bottom of the box I found a picture that I don't think I realized I printed. I printed all the pictures on my phone right before we left. Since Ruby had been staying with you and Belle while you worked on the curse, she frequently updated us on your progress. The day you had your breakthrough she sent us a picture. She took a picture of herself, with this beautiful smile, and you're standing behind her smiling down at the book in your hands."

Regina began to sit up and move closer to Snow. "It's a beautiful picture of her, and the only one with you. I thought you should have it." Snow pulled the picture away from her chest and passed it over. Regina's hands trembled as she accepted the photo. She stared down at it with big Bambi like eyes. There she was, Ruby. Regina instantly locked with her twinkling green eyes, and captivating smile. Then she saw herself standing further back over Ruby's shoulder. She was indeed smiling, quite victoriously, at the book in her hands. She remembered that day. She had finally found the last, and most important ingredient required to cast the curse.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered hugging the picture to her chest.

There was a knock at the door, so Snow hurried over to answer it. She only opened it enough for her to stick her head out. It was Robin. "Sorry to disturb you malady. Just wanted to let you know the area is safe, and we're all turning in for the night."

"Thank you Robin," she said sweetly.

"One of the men mentioned that Regina wasn't in her room-"

"She's with me," she said quickly.

"Ah." He attempted to act casual and look in the room to see her.

"Goodnight Robin," she said catching onto his actions. She shut the door without another word. She returned to Regina who rested her head in her lap. Snow then continued to run her fingers through Regina's hair. Regina was staring at the picture, and using the cloak to wipe away her tears. "Would you like to say with me tonight?" Regina nodded, "Thank you." It always amazed Snow how well Regina controlled her emotions. One moment she was threatening to kill a man, the next she was in her lap crying over her lost love.

.x.

For the past week Ruby had been learning how to deal with her injuries. Richard had made her a pair of crutches, which she used at least twice a day. The first time she stood, she collapsed back down onto the bed. Ruby could really only use one of her legs, and only one of the crutches due to her shoulder. She quickly became used to the pain she experienced from standing and walking. Ruby was actually quite proud of herself for pushing through and moving about. It always felt good to get up and stretch the rest of her aching muscles. She knew bedrest was what her injuries needed, but its what the rest of her body resented. Ruby was a very active person, moving around was a part of who she was. Being able to move around the cottage was nice, but she longed to go outside. She wanted step into the snow, and breath in the crisp air.

The wolf had settled since the full moon past, but Ruby could tell she was still a little wound up since she wasn't able to shift. It was a feeling she was used to, and knew how to control, but at the same time it was uncomfortable due to her current state.

She was currently sitting back down on her bed after a quick roundabout in the kitchen. Hazel kept reminding her that the more blood flow, the faster the healing. As Ruby sat there was an unexacting knock at the door. Hazel looked up from the stove with a quizzical look in her eye. Ruby could see that she was trying hard to figure who would be visiting, and at such a late hour. Richard, who had been sitting at the table, stood and walked over to answer it. When the door opened it revealed a man, roughly the same age as Richard, with little piles of snow on his shoulders. "John!" Richard announced with a warm smile. "What on earth are you doing here?"

The moment Ruby heard the mans name she suddenly began to think back to when she was attacked. Flashes of her running through the wood, and then falling down the hill. Since she had awoken she had been having trouble remembering exactly what had happened. She couldn't remember who did this to her, if she knew them at all. She had to though. Why would a complete stranger hunt her like that? Ruby constantly had these thoughts and questions running through her mind, and that name, she didn't know how, has something to do with it.

Richard ushered John inside and out of the cold. Hazel then graciously poured him a bowl of soup, adding him to the table. "I don't mean to be rude, and come by so unexpectedly-"

"Nonsense," Hazel said cutting him off. "You know you're always welcome here."

"Thank you much. I'm coming back form a supply run in the village. I know I'm almost home, but I thought that if you didn't mind I take a break. The air at this time of night is frigid."

"Of course, of course," Richard assured as he took his seat once more. "Any news from town?"

"Actually yes," he said wiping away some spilled soup form his chin. "The queen just made a visit." Ruby's ears instantly perked up.

"Queen Regina was with Xavier?" She asked causing John to turn around in surprise.

"Oh my, I didn't see you there. And who might you be?"

"This is Ruby," Richard introduced. "Found her her out in the woods stranded with an arrow in her. She's in our care till everything's healed."

"Well Ms. Ruby, you couldn't be in better hands." Ruby gave him a weak smile, she just wanted him to answer her question. "And yes, it was Queen Regina. The reason for her business there spread like wild fire. Apparently the king asked for her hand in marriage. She turned him down of course, and as she should." Ruby let out a shaky breath in relief. She knew Regina would never have married him, but just hearing that it had all be taken care of was relieving.

"Is she still there?" Ruby asked hopeful.

"No, I believe she was to leave this morning. She should be passing by in a day or so. She takes the main road just like everyone else."

"How far is the main road from here?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh, its about five miles, give or take."

Five miles. that was pretty far for her. "Can you take me there?"

"Take you to the road?"

"Yes."

"Ruby," Hazel spoke up. "That's not a good idea. You need to stay here."

"And I also need to get home. If Regina's passing through, then she can take me with her."

"Ms. Ruby, I don't quite have anything that could properly transport you there. And if Hazel here doesn't think it's a good idea-"

"Please," she begged. "Please, it's important."

"I'm sorry," he said turning back around. John stayed for just a little while longer before he wiped his mouth and then stood to leave. They spoke no more of Regina or to Ruby. "I've intruded enough. Thank you for your hospitality, but I should be on my way. Can't keep the mrs's waiting any longer." They said heir goodbyes, but he couldn't bring himself to look Ruby's way again. He felt bad for not being able to help her, and didn't know what else there was to say.

Richard looked at Ruby apologetically and began helping Hazel clean up their dinner. Well, Ruby thought… if they weren't going to help her get to the main road, she was going to get there herself.

.x.

Ruby lied awake all night trying to figure a way to leave out without Richard and Hazel hearing her. She knew how unstable and clumsy she still was, there was a high chance of there being noise made. Her critical thinking was wasn't getting anywhere due to the fact that Regina was so close. That's all her mind kept wondering to. If she could get to her… All of Ruby's worries and troubles would be over.

She didn't have much of a window time wise. Regina's carriage would be gone as fast as it came. John said she'd be passing in the next day or so, and she had about five miles to travel. When should she leave? Now, or should she wait till morning? There was of course a bigger risk of leaving in the morning, Hazel and Richard would see her. Through the darkness she gazed at her crutches waiting as if they they would give her an answer. Richard had given her a spare cloak, so she had some type of source for warmth.

In a moment of true disregard and confidence she sat up, and carefully pulled her legs over the edge. With in seconds she had a crutch in her hand, and she was standing. The cloak was already wrapped round her with the hood up. Ruby wobbled after the first few steps, but her sheer determination carried her the rest of the way to the door with no trouble at all. There was pain of course but she had put to so far out of her mind, it was as if there was nothing there at all. As she pushed open the rickety, old door a cold breezed brushed passed her, instantly reddening her cheeks. Tiny snow flakes fluttered in and attached themselves to her clothes and hair. One landed on her eyelash, but she blinked it away before noticing. It was pitch black out, but she had no trouble seeing. Before Ruby official stepped out she looked back at Richard and Hazel's bedroom door. She felt a sudden, but brief, wave of sadness and regret. She would never forget what that had done for her. She felt guilty for not saying her goodbyes and telling them thank you, but this was more important. She looked away no longer feeling their tug to stay, and stepped out, feet and crutch. All three sunk into the snow marking the beginning of her journey.

The worn wood slipped back into its frame, and she was gone.

.x.

The icy winter wind that blew up the front of her cloak even made the trees shutter. Her teeth were chattering, and she was pretty sure the hand that was gripping the crutch so tightly, was frozen to it. Ruby has been hobbling her way through the woods all night. She had no earthly idea how much ground she'd covered. For all she knew it could be two miles, or two hundred feet. She'd be surprised of she didn't get hypothermia after this. Her clothes were so cold they felt wet, and maybe they were. Morning was just another white puff of breath away, and any sliver of sun light she could get, she would take.

.x.

When Hazel and Richard awoke that morning, and found that Ruby was gone, their hearts sank. Hazel looked at her husband with eyes full of worry and sadness. "You have to go after her."

"I know," he spoke softly already getting his things. "We know where she's going, and she couldn't have gotten far."

"Let's hope not. She's too weak, weaker then she's willing to believe."

"Her tracks should still be deep enough," he informed her pulling on his coat. He walked over and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "Don't worry I'll bring her back. She needs our help."

.x.

Every bone, every muscle, and voice in her head were screaming at her to stop. Her limbs were shaking, wounds bleeding, and her vision blurring. Her hearing was still there, and it told her that Regina's carriage was just minutes from passing right by her. Ruby jerked the crutch forward through the thick snow, and she almost lost her balance. She was so close to the road now, she could see it. She could even hear the clomping of horses using her human hearing. Ruby was dangerously pushing her body past its limits. Hiking through the snow filled woods was a major step from walking across the cottage's kitchen.

Ruby rubbed a fist into her eyes hoping to wipe away the fog, but it sadly remained. She blinked hard, and as soon as she opened them she saw her. The infamous black carriage was approaching at full speed. Regina was inside, she was so close. A water smile spread across Ruby's face as she let out a relieved breath. Ruby had to get the driver's attention, or anyone of the men's. Someone had to see her. In a hurry she eagerly swung the crutch forward, but it got caught on a fallen branch. The impact threw the last shred of her balance off, sending her straight to the ground. She landed in a huff, the wind practically knocked out of her. Her HEAD Her head had hit the edge of a rock protruding from the base of a tree. Her body was slowly sinking into the snow, the longer she lied there.

Ruby could hear that the carriage was passing, but she couldn't get up. Her body had had a enough, and was shutting down. The blurring of her vision was now turning into darkness. She reached out a weak hand, as if she could grab hold of them. A single tear of failure, and defeat, slid down her cheek as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Her chance had been too good to be true.

.x.

Robin was at the end of the line, mainly on look out. Everything was perfectly silent in the forest, except the occasional drop of snow form branch to ground. He was still a fraction upset that he had barely seen Regina this entire trip. She was either in the carriage or in her room. Well Snow's room. He knew he couldn't rush things, but he had hoped that she would have come to him by now. Hoped that she would want to talk, so he could prove his loyalty. He just had to be patient, she would seek him out in time.

After ending his thoughts there was noise this his right. He turned his head, and in a spit second he saw something. could it have been a person? It had just been a blur of brown… He continued to stare, but saw nothing more, so he dismissed it. There was no threat to be had. It was most likely an animal stumbling through the snow.

If Robin had seen that that blur had been Ruby, he wouldn't be as confident in his plan, and frantic to fix John's mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

This was getting old. Ruby opening her eyes, temporarily oblivious of her surroundings. Thinking she was one place, when in reality she was in another. "Regina?" She questioned with hope.

"No Ruby, it's Hazel." And that was it. The last piece of her heart that had been holding on to hope shattered. Fell into the pit of her stomach with the rest. The pounding in her head was already disorienting, but adding a wave of tears on top of that... She could no longer control her emotions. She could no longer wait to be alone so she could cry. Ruby let out a trembling breath as a heart wrenching sob took over. All she wanted to do was curl into a ball and just disappear. She no longer wanted to be there anymore. If she couldn't be with Regina, then there was no point.

"I saw her," Ruby managed to squeak out. "I saw her. I was so close."

"I know dear-"

"No you don't!" she snapped. "You have no idea what I'm feeling. I want to go home, I just want to be with her. I don't want to be here anymore!" There was a sudden look of sorrow in Hazel's eyes, like she truly did understand what the poor girl was suffering through. Ruby was too distracted to even notice. Ruby clutched the blanket up under her chin, and rolled onto her side no matter the pain. She turned her back on Hazel, she didn't want to talk anymore, she didn't want to look at one of the faces she thought she had escaped. She closed her eyes and pictured Regina. Ruby would continue to do so though the rest of the day and night.

Hazel stood with a few tears in her eyes. She tried not to take offense to Ruby's actions, or words, but she found it quite difficult. She just wanted to help, that's all she's done and ever wanted to do. She left Ruby in peace so they could both cry without anyone watching.

That evening, when the sun was barely afloat over the mountains, Richard walked out the back of the cottage with the goal of collecting firewood on his mind. He instead found his wife standing near the tree line. He quietly joined her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hazel was staring down at a small wooden cross, hand made, sticking out form the snow. The name _Michael_ was carved on the crossbar. "He would know what to do," she spoke softly. A thin trail of breath spilled from her thin lips as she wiped her tears. "He would be able to help her, and take her home."

"We're keeping her safe… she just needs time. The mental wound is still raw. I would rather she hate us and stay with us, then for her to be out there all alone. She needs our help Hazel, and we're doing our best. She'll get home one day, just not anytime soon." Richard draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. She nestled her cheek against his chest and took in a shaky breath. "I miss him too." Under the name Michael were two simple, but heartbreaking words. _Beloved son._

.x.

Regina and her party had arrived home, and she was already back in her chambers with the doors closed. As soon as she rode through the front gates David's temporary leadership was no longer in act. She was in charge again. It wasn't like she truly had a break from being queen. She was just queen in another kingdom. There used to be a certain exhilarating power that came with being queen, but now… now it was just exhausting.

Regina was seconds away from throwing herself across the bed when there was a knock at the door. Of course, she thought. There was always someone knocking on her door, someone who needed her attention. "Who is it?" She called out ready to send whoever it was away.

"It's Erik."

She actually let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto the bed. She sunk into the warm, familiar space and closed her eyes. "Come in."

Erik entered, then crossed over. He very quietly laid down beside her. Their knees were bent at the edge of the bed, with their feet hanging right above the floor. If any other guard tried to lie with her in this way, she'd have them killed, no matter their relationship. Erik had special privileges, and he knew it. "You know, we haven't talked since… since."

"I know. I've been away."

"And very reluctant _to_ talk."

"Do you blame me?"

"Not at all. I just worry about you."

"I know you do, and I appreciate it," she said turning her head towards his. "But I'm getting through it. It's not like I've tried anything drastic." Regina knew he understood what she was implying.

"But have you thought about it?" Erik asked with a tone that meant he indeed knew.

Regina diverted her eyes momentarily. "Maybe… but I haven't, and I won't." Eric slid his hand across the furry blankets and grabbed her wrist. She allowed him to bring it up for them both to see. He slid down her sleeve exposing her magically altered, unmarred skin.

"Come on," he encouraged in a gentle whisper. "Let me see." Regina was reluctant for only a moment before waving her other hand across the area. Her magic was removed and a four inch long vertical scar was revealed. There was an identical mark on her other wrist as well. Shortly after Regina had returned home from Erik and Natalie's care, she had tried to kill herself. The trauma of what Leopold had done, and the idea of what he would do in the future, scared the living hell out of Regina. She was no longer able to handle the abuse, and being by Daniel's side in heaven was a much more beautiful image. "I've had your blood on my hands two too many times. I need you to take care of yourself."

"I will, I promise." She reenacted her magic concealer and laid her arm back down. "I told her that the scars on my back were the only ones I kept covered… I didn't want her to see how pathetic I once was. I'm not going to lie, I did think about it. I thought that if died I could be with her again, and this time forever. Then I remembered that I probably wouldn't end up in the same place.

"Don't say that. You've righted your wrongs and I truly believe that one day, _many years from now_ ," he emphasized. "The two of you will be reunited again. I'd bet everything I own on it."

"Erik stop," she said wiping away the beginning of a few new tears.

"Natalie wants you to come have dinner with us tonight. I know you just got back, but its my duty to keep you from locking yourself away. I know the kids miss you, and I think they'll lift your spirits. If not a lot then a little." Regina turned to look at him again, and hesitated for a moment.

"Alright," she agreed.

"Good," he smiled. Pushing himself form the bed he stood, and outstretched his hand for her to take. Erik pulled Regina to her feet, and then continued to pull her towards to door.

"Now? Erik I have to get ready."

"You look absolutely beautiful, as always. There is nothing more you need to do other then follow me." Regina reluctantly huffed, but complied. She followed him out, and to a family dinner she needed more than she knew.

.x.

 _Few Days Later_

Ruby and Hazel hadn't really spoken since she was brought back. They didn't know exactly what today to one another. Ruby had begun to feel guilty for snapping at Hazel, she could see that her words had an effect on the older woman. She needed to apologize, and had wanted to for a while but couldn't muster up the courage. Ruby had also been feeling very tired, and even a bit restless. Ever since she has woken up, she was breathless. She could feel each slow thump of her heart knock against the inside of her chest. It was like she was suddenly aware of everything her body was doing. She had to think about breathing, constantly wet her lips, and wipe away the layer of sweat that glistened on her forehead. "Hazel. I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. I shouldn't have said those things." Her voice wavered as she spoke, Ruby didn't think it was noticeable. It was.

Hazel looked up from the scarf she was knitting and smiled softly. "No need to apologize dear. I understood your feelings completely. I hold no ill will towards you."

"Great," she flashed the strongest smile she could muster, before chattering her teeth again. "Is-is there a chance I could get another blanket?"

"Of course." She grabbed one that was conveniently draped over the back of her chair. Once she was a few feet away she could see the distress on Ruby's face. "Ruby are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine," she chattered again. Hazel set the blanket down and pressed the back of head to her cheeks and forehead. "You're burning up," she said instantly turning serious. Hazel then began to peal the blankets already covering her off.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked in a heavy breath. She tried to sit up but there was barely any strength in her body.

Hazel pulled back the the fabric wrapped around her shoulder, the wound was healing nicely. She then went for her abdomen, it too was healing. She then reached down the badges around her knee. As soon as her fingers graced over their edges, Ruby flinched. Hazel grabbed for them again and gasped at what she saw. The wound was badly infected. the area around the wound was red and swollen, and a clear and white fluid was tricking down the side. Hazel cursed under her breath, and immediately thought about Ruby running about and falling in the woods. Her walking on it, and being exposed to the elements must have disrupted the healing. "Ruby, Your knee is infected, and that's not good. You've got a fever, and this needs to be treated very quickly."

"Wh-wha… Am, am I going to be ok?"

If the wound was treated correctly yes. "I'm going to do my best sweetheart. My very best."

.x.

When Erik and Regina entered his home, Natalie was in the kitchen in the process of making dinner. Regina loosened the grip on her collar the moment she stepped out of the brisk night air, and into the warm cottage. Erik took her coat and hung it by the door. Before she could say hello the sudden sound of little feet patting across the floor filled the air. Six year old Madison came rushing in, doing her very best not to slip and fall. She instantly latched herself onto Regina's legs and squeezed. "Auntie Regina!" she squealed. Although the young girls actions were sudden, they warmed Regina's heart. Regina bent down and scooped the little girl into her arms. Madison sat promptly on her hip so that they were face to face.

"My goodness, you've gotten big!" Regina exclaimed teasing Madison's tummy. Madison giggled and threw her arms around Regina's neck.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while."

"It's ok, mommy said you've been sad." Regina's eyes momentarily looked up to meet Natalie's. Her lips were pressed in anticipation to what her daughter would say next. Madison gently placed both of her small hands on either side of Regina's face and leaned in. "I'm sorry about Miss Ruby," she whispered. Regina swallowed hard keeping her emotions in check. She couldn't suddenly break down in front of the children. She placed a hand on the back of the girl's head, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered back. She set Madison back down, and then gave a hug to little Aden who was patiently waiting his turn. Then there was Natalie. The two embraced like sisters, and kissed one another's cheek.

"I'm so glad you came?" Natalie whispered in her ear. "We'll talk later."

"I'm glad I came." '

"Dinner will be ready in a few," she announced to everyone. "Please take a seat."

Madison made sure she that she was seated next to Regina, and Erik on her other side. Regina looked at the people around her. Natalie at the stove, Erik helping Aden into his seat, and Madison just beaming at her. She felt extreme warmth flood into her heart, and the first drop of happiness in a long long while.

.x.

After dinner, and after Natalie had cleared the table she returned to her seat. Erik was off putting the children to bed, which left the two women alone. Natalie reached over and cradled Regina's hand in her own. "So, how've you been?" She asked compassionately. The two hadn't see one another since the funeral, and that was just briefly.

"I'm coping…"

"Regina. I'm not Erik. I know you trust him with everything, but he worries. Tell me the truth," she said with an encouraging tilt of the head.

Regina gripped Nat's hand and nodded. "I'm… Struggling. I'm really struggling." Natalie nodded knowingly. "I-" she was cut off when Madison and Erik suddenly returned. Madison quietly pranced over and slid her little arm across the table as best she could. She placed a drawing of hers in front of Regina.

"I drew this for you." Regina and Natalie let go of each other so she could pick up the drawing. She delicately ran her fingers over the edges as her eyes studied the colorful scribbles. Madison then pressed against her side. Her little fingers stretched back out and pointed at each aspect. "This is you," she said pointing at a stick woman wearing a black dress. "This is Miss Ruby," she then pointed at a stick woman in red. "This is Miss Ruby's wolf, and this is me petting the wolf." Regina's bottom lip began to tremble, and the tears welding threatened to spill. "Miss Ruby was always really nice, and she let me pet her sometimes." A stream of tears rolled off her cheek and onto the corner of the paper. She quickly wiped her face so Madison wouldn't see.

"Oh honey, its beautiful. I get to keep this?" Madison happily nodded her head. Regina pulled her in from the side into a tight hug. "Thank you, I'm going to treasure it forever."

"Do- do you think Miss Ruby would have liked it?" she asked lowering voice.

"She would have loved it," Regina honestly said as more and more emotions flooded to the surface.

.x.

Later that night Regina hung the sweet drawing above her bed, and once again wrapped herself in Ruby's cloak as she drifted off into another tear filled night.


	14. Chapter 14

Hazel quickly retrieved Richard from outside, and explained the situation. She was now in the kitchen filling up a bowl of water, and putting it over the stove. The wound needed to immediately be cleaned with soap and warm water. She was going to need Richard there to hold Ruby down incase she started moving to much. It wasn't going to be a pleasant feeling. Once the water had warmed they hurried over to Ruby's side. She was shivering and covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Ok Ruby," Hazel spoke gently. "I need to clean your knee so the infection doesn't spread, so that it'll finally be able to heal properly. This will most likely burn, and I'm sorry but it must be done. I will then change your bandages." Ruby gave her a nervous nod, and gripped the sheets on either side of her. Richard carefully placed a hand on Ruby's thigh, and his other on her good shoulder. He didn't want to hurt her, but he would use force to hold her down if needed.

Hazel dipped a cloth into the water then very gently, at first, pressed it it directly to the opening. Ruby immediately attempted to arch her back in sudden pain, but Richard held her tight. She let out soft whimpers as Hazel continued to press and wipe away the unwanted fluids. Her skin was now an angry red. It felt like Hazel was doing more harm then good. Ruby tried to contain her gasps and cries, but the pain was overwhelming. As she continued to wipe away at the damaged flesh Ruby's vision began to blur. She could feel Richard's grip on her loosening the less she resisted. "Please stop," she gasped trying to breath as normally as she could. "Please…" and she was out.

.x.

Regina woke that morning with a bit of warmth still in her heart for the previous night. She was going to have to start visiting her second family more often. They helped ease the pain, but they never let her forget, which she appreciated. Ruby was someone she would never forget, never wanted to forget. When she went down for breakfast she ran into Granny leaving with a cup of steaming tea. They both awkwardly stood in silence unaware of what to say to one another. They hadn't truly spoken since the funeral. Both afraid of speak at all. Regina folded her arms in front of her middle, and pondered what to say. Granny pressed her lips into a firm line, and nodded. She was just about to continue on her way when Regina grabbed her arm. "Eugenia…" Regina began to think back to what Snow said to her in the carriage on their way to see Xavier. She said if she spoke to Granny, she would appreciate it. "I- I think…I would like to ask you to join me on a walk."

"A walk?" she repeated softly, but with a rough tone.

"Yes. I think it time we spoke of her… Of Ruby."

Granny hesitated in responding. She had been dealing with her own grief privately. It was nobody's business but her own. "Fine, if we must."

The thought of breakfast then slipped Regina's mind. She magiced them coats and led the way to the royal garden. It was quiet and secluded in the garden. The bushes were now covered in snow instead of colorful petals, but it did not matter.

It was uncomfortable at first. The two of them sitting side by side on a small stone bench. Regina clutched her collar so the light snow fall that was salting there land did not slip down the back of her dress. Granny only held onto her tea so it may warm her hands. "Do you blame me?" Regina asked suddenly breaking the waiting silence. "I don't blame you if so. I blame me."

"I do not blame you child… nor do I blame her for such a foolish decision. There is no one to blame other than fate."

"What an optimistic view."

"Its not optimism, it's the truth."

"I'm… sorry, that we haven't spoken."

"You've been busy, and I've been… not open for conversation." Regina nodded and fumbled with her hands in her lap. She wanted to talk but didn't know what to say. "Was there something specific you wanted to discuss?" she asked dryly, obviously trying her best to put up with the situation.

"I don't know I-" Granny then interrupted by attempting to stand.

"Well when you do know where to find me when you do."

"She wanted children," Regina blurted softly. She could immediately feel the tears begin to sell in her eyes. She let out a shaky breath and dabbed the corners of her eyes before continuing. "She told me, the day before she left, that she wanted us to start a family. And- and now," Regina's bottom lips began to tremble causing her words to stumble. "Now that beautiful idea is never going to happen." She buried half of her face into the fur of her collar so Granny wouldn't see her tears. Granny felt a pang in her heart. Ruby, her Ruby, wanted to be a mother. She would have become a great grandmother. She slowly lifted her hand and placed it on Regina's shoulder to comfort her. When Regina didn't pull away, she scooted closer so her arm was draped around her should fully.

"She would have been a great mother… both of you would have." She wiped away the few tears in her own eyes, and found the courage to continue. "I never hated you Regina. I never disapproved of your relationship with her. It was just hard for me to finally let her go. I knew, I could see it in both your eyes, that the two of you would be together forever." Regina pressed the back of her hand over her mouth to silence her gasps. "You treated her as best you could, and it was enough, because you treated her right. After the wedding, you and I, we were going to be family. Never in a million years did I think the ex- Evil Queen would be my daughter in-law." They were both then able to laugh about that for a short moment.

"Thank you," Regina smiled wiping her cheeks for the last time. "I miss her very much."

"So do I." Granny gently placed her hand on the side of Regina's face, and encouraged her to look her in the eye. "Death, is harder on the living. Regina you must stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. Healing will take longer if you don't."

Regina nodded knowingly. "It's hard."

"Nothing in life is ever easy."

Snow stood on the balcony that overlooked the royal garden. A smile graced her face, and her heart fluttered like the proud mother she was. Watching the two women below embrace made her day. It was about time they finally opened up to one another. Ruby would be more then proud as well. She was probably smiling down on them right now.

.x.

Ruby lie in bed still covered in a layer of sweat. Some of her hair was matted to the sides of her face, and her breathing was labored. Hazel has finished cleaning the wound, but would again later that night. The fever induced shakes hadn't subsided, and the blankets were doing their best to keep her warm. Ruby was in pain, and she was scared. Richard was feeding the small fireplace with the wood he had collected before hand. Hazel was knitting at the table while dinner was on the stove.

Ruby sniffled and closed her eyes. She felt like an idiot now for thinking she was cable of running though the woods, and catching Regina's carriage. If she hadn't, she would be farther along in her healing process. Now she was sick and further away from going home. Her sick and depressive thoughts made her want to give up. She heard the front door creak open, and a stream of cool air flowed in chilling her to the bone. Ruby assumed it was Richard going out once more. Then she heard her name. "Ruby?"

Ruby knew that voice. She pealed open her eyes and slowly turned her head. Regina stood in the middle of the cottage, clutching a black cloak around her shoulders. "Re- Regina?" She stuttered in complete bewilderment.

"Yes darling it's me," Regina smiled sweetly as she approached. She crouched down beside her lover's side, and gently caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm here," she whispered.

"Wh-what h-how?" Ruby couldn't believe her eyes. Was Regina really here?

"Shh," she hushed. "That's not important. What is important, is that you get better. We can't leave until you do."

"Why? Can't you just heal me?" She asked with pleading eyes. Regina shook her head and grabbed her hand.

"You have to do this on your own."

"But I can't," she trembled as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Regina gently brushed them away with her thumb. "Yes you can, you are so strong Ruby, _so_ strong. You've been been strong your whole life, and been strong for the both of us when I couldn't be."

Ruby sniffled and gripped Regina's hand harder. "What if I'm tired of being strong?" She confessed.

"I know the feeling," she responded. "And you can stop if that's what you want. You've suffered through so much. If letting go is what you want to do, I won't stop you… But if you hold on, and keep fighting, we can be together again."

Hazel looked up form her knitting and saw Ruby looking off into space talking. She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, that she knew of. Poor thing was lost in the fever. She set her needles and yarn on the table and returned to Ruby's side with a cool cloth. She pressed it to her forehead, but Ruby wasn't fazed. Ruby just continued to talk to whoever she thought was there.

Regina suddenly had a cloth soaked in cool water in her hand. Ruby gasped when she pressed it to her hot skin. "I miss you," Ruby squeaked. "I was so close to you the other day… so close."

"And one day in the future, we will be so impossibly close our breath will become one, and I will never let go of your hand again."

Ruby began to tear up again at her girlfriends words. "Will we be married?"

"Yes," she smiled. "And we'll have a baby on the way, and she'll be perfect."

"She?"

"She. We'll have a daughter, and she'll be the most loved in all the kingdoms."

Ruby nodded as quickly as her neck would allow. She liked the sound of that. Of her future family. "I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight for you."

Regina smiled brilliantly and pressed a loving kiss to her damp forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I will see you soon." Before Ruby could say another word, or hold onto her hand to keep her to stay, she was gone. Regina was just gone, as if she had disappeared into thin air.

Hazel gazed down at Ruby as three tears spilled from her glistening eyes, while she whispered I love you. Her heart broke for the young woman, but she made sure to make a mental note to ask her about whom it was she loved.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me. I glad you're enjoying it. I promise Ruby will begin her journey home soon, so stick with me. Here's the next chapter, just a little filler piece really, but hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _One week later_

Ruby had successfully recovered from her infection… almost. Her knee was on the right track to being healed in a couple of weeks. However, do to her immune system being down during, Hazel was worried she was showing symptoms of pneumonia. It was common to become ill in a setting such as this one after an extreme infection. Ruby was proving to be an unlucky case. Poor girl couldn't catch a break. Hazel was keeping a close eye on her. They were sitting together, Hazel helping eat her soup, that night. After the infection passed Ruby realized how her actions, and attitude had been in the wrong. She apologized profusely, but both Richard and Hazel hushed her. They had made amends long before.

"Ruby," Hazel said getting her attention. Ruby looked up from her spoon.

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Um, I guess," she shrugged not sure where this was going.

"I wanted to wait till you where better before I asked. While you were under the fever's spell, you, I presume, hallucinated. There was someone you were talking to… someone you loved." Ruby sunk back a little, and averted her gaze momentarily. She remembered. "I was wondering who it was that you were talking to. If I may ask."

Ruby bit her lip wondering if she should tell the truth. She was in no way ashamed of her and Regina's relationship, but here she was in a small cottage in the middle of the woods. Here she was with this gracious couple who took her in, and she, Ruby Lucas, was engaged to the queen. "It was- I was.. I'm engaged." She sorrowfully looked down at the finger that used to have her ring on it. "I remember the vision like a memory. At the time of course, I thought it was real. I wish it had been."

"I'm sorry," Hazel said taking her bowl form her. "That the two of you have been separated. Did they work with you in the queen's castle?" Ruby couldn't help but let out a throaty chuckle, and then cough due to the fluid in her lungs.

"You, you could say that." She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. There was a small smile ghosting her lips, so she gave in. "It _is_ the queen."

"What is dear?" she asked furrowing her thin brow.

"My fiancé. The queen- Regina, is who I'm in love with." She felt a weight off her shoulders. She never knew how much she had wanted to say that out loud while she was here. She wasn't 'hiding' anymore. "That's why I was so angry when I missed her last week. She wasn't just my ticket home… she is my home." Ruby watched as Hazel's eye's widened in realization.

"Oh, oh my, Ruby I'm sorry," Hazel said quickly as she tried to stand, clearly flustered.

"Hazel it's ok," Ruby assured her slightly amused. "Please, sit back down."

Hazel hesitated, but did as she was told. "My apologizes, I just wasn't aware we were hosting royalty."

"Royalty?" Ruby almost laughed again. "Far from it. We never married. We were supposed to set a date when I returned," she said, her mood darkening a little. "I don't even know how long I've been away. I know she's looked for me… who knows what she thinks happened."

"Your engagement ring, is that the ring you asked about when you arrived?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah… I hadn't been wearing it but a few weeks, but I was already used to it. Feel empty without it."

"I'm sure the queen will will be more worried about where you've been, than what happened to your ring."

Ruby chuckled. "Yes I would hope so." She entered into another coughing fit, and pressed her hand to her chest. Hazel handed her a glass of water to sooth her throat. "Thank you. I really hope this 'pneumonia' doesn't get any worse. I don't think I can handle another time stinting illness."

"You have my prayers. But all we can do is keep a close eye on it."

Ruby nodded as her lungs settled. She could feel the fluids in her lungs with every breath she took, but she was able to ignore it for now. "Who have you lost?" Hazel looked at her quizzically, only to mask the truth. "I've lost a lot of people in my life, I can tell when other's have as well." Hazel nodded in defeat.

"My son… Michael."

"When?"

"About five years ago. He was a soldier, just like his father. King Xavier was fighting a meaningless battle with a small kingdom down south. There was an issue with crop sharing. We were with Xavier before Queen Reinga returned.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"He was our only child. He was so kind, and so handsome," she smiled. "Good man. Didn't deserve his fate."

.x.

The Snow that blanketed the kingdom was at least a foot deep now. It took a great many of the castle's staff to clear the main entrance, and all of the door ways that led to the outside. The large pine they were using for their Christmas tree had to have been carried through the front gates, and main entrance. The tree itself was grand. Stood at thirty feet. All castle staff, and residents, took joy in decorating it for the holidays. Regina usually partook in the evening's events, but without Ruby there, she couldn't find the motivation. The tree was usually brought in two weeks in advance, but this year, due to the recent events and the weather, it was now only three days till Christmas.

Regina was down in the kitchen with Granny making a fresh cup of tea. Ever since their heart to heart the two women were more friendly with one another, and did their best to be present. Robin popped his head through the door way and smiled. "Ah there you are Your Majesty."

Regina looked up surprised to hear his voice. "Yes, here I am," she replied in an obvious, but slightly playful tone.

"I have been scouring the castle for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I noticed you were not with the the others decorating the tree."

"Such observational skills you have procured over the years," she said turning away to focus on the stirring of her tea.

Robin shook his head, but his smile remained. "Sass me all you want Your Majesty, but I'm here to ask if you'd like to join in on the fun."

"I'm sorry Robin, but I'm going to have to pass on the offer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She slipped her stirring spoon between her lips, cleansing it of the warm liquid. "I have decided to distance myself from the holidays this year. No need to put a damper on the mood," she confessed quietly. Granny peered up at her through the tops of her glasses, and then over at Robin who looked extremely disappointed.

"Humor him?" She whispered raising a single brow. "Get your mind off of the other things." 'Other things', also known as Ruby. They had promised one another to try.

"Just a couple ornaments... what'd ya' say?" Regina looked between the two, and the look on his face was pulling her in. He had been very kind to her, and hanging an ornament or two was the least she could do the repay him. She let out a long breath, and finally took a sip of her peppermint flavored tea. i

"Just a couple," she stated surrendering to his wishes. She was serious however. Only a few, and then she was done. This was her first Christmas without Ruby, and she wasn't sure how her emotions would handle the event. With her tea cup in hand, Regina followed Robin out into the Great Hall. The lavish tree and all its glory stood against the far wall. All the lights had been strung along with the golden tinsel. A group of the residents were crowded around the bottom hanging ornaments in the areas they could reach. Over on the left, David was up on a later with Snow down below. She was carefully handing him an assortment of balls, and figurines to hang. As they continued forward, Regina's eyes landed on her son. Henry was with Emma and Chloe. Her son and this girl seemed to be growing closer and closer. As of late, her self inflicted isolation has kept her from interacting with him. She wanted to blame her actions on a particular outside force, but blaming Ruby's passing would be the same as driving a dagger through her heart. There was no one to blame other than herself. Regina made a mental note to set time aside for them to catch up later.

Robin guided Regina through the crowd to a small place in the back. There was a untouched section that was in need of decorating, and it was slightly separate from other people. He of course wanted to be alone with her, but he was also aware of how they made her uncomfortable. Making her comfortable was a priority. He reached down and grabbed two golden spirals from one of the boxes on the ground. He handed her one, and offered another smile. "Why are you doing this?" She asked slipping her finger through the thin chain. "Why have you been trying with me?"

"We may not have been close in any way before Miss Ruby's passing, but that did not mean I did not wish to be your friend. I have always respected and admired you. As queen, and as a woman." He carefully threaded on of the branches through the chain, and let the spiral hang. "Like I mentioned in the beginning… I too know what it's like to have lost the person you love. I'm pleased that we have been able to converse here and there, but apart of me wants more. Wants you to open up about your feelings. I know we aren't acquainted in such a way, but out of all of those whom you are, I am the only one who can truly relate."

Regina was quite taken aback at how forward he was being with her. "Yes I- I suppose that is true." Regina had never really had a strong liking for the man in earlier days, but she supposed she had never given him a proper chance. "I appreciate you pushing me," she admitted. "Doing this, I will be honest, is painful… but it is better then stewing in my sorrow." She then hung up her ornament, and took the second one he offered in replacement.

"I remember the first Christmas celebrated without my wife. It was me just me and my son. My men where there of course, but that didn't make up for her absence. Caring for a small child with no mother was, and is a challenge."

Regina nodded remembering what it was like to be a single parent for the first ten years of her son's life. "I already had her gift," she began. "It had been on my mind for months, so I went ahead and got it so I wouldn't forget later on. Now I have this beautiful object, and she's not here to receive it."

"It's the little things like that, that naw away at you. The what if's, and the emptiness."

"Do those feelings ever go away?"

"No… but, you start to smile at the things that remind you of her instead of cry. Like all things it takes time."

Regina hung her fourth and finale ornament, and reciprocated Robin's smile as best she good. "Thank you, for bringing me out, and for the talk."

"Always a pleasure. I hope we do it again soon." She hummed in approval before leaving him. He watched from behind the tree as she walked down the center of the room, and back to her solitude. Next time, he thought. Next time, he would be more bold.


	16. Chapter 16

The pneumonia came. It was only acute, but it still left her bed ridden. Hazel did her best to keep her hydrated, because with out any antibacterial medicines, there wasn't much she could do. Ruby was a trooper through the coughing spells, the on again off again fever, and the muscle pains. Luckily the sickness only lasted a week, and it didn't effect the healing of her wounds. Her shoulder had closed nicely, even though physical therapy was going to be a necessary battle, for her knee as well. Her abdomen had closed, and that was just a muscle pain she would have to process for a while longer.

Hazel and Richard were both aware that Ruby would be ready to leave soon. They wouldn't mind her staying till the thick of winter passed, but that would be be at least two, possibly three months. Once she was able to stand on her own and successfully walk across the room, she would be ready to set out on her journey. Now that they were aware of the family she left behind, they didn't blame her for wanting to get home as fast as she possibly could.

"Physical therapy?" Ruby asked sitting up in bed.

"Yes," Richard said firmly. "We know you're ready to go, but I will not allow you to leave this house without being prepared." Ruby could here the seriousness in his voice, and only nodded. She knew it had to be done, but she was afraid. Now that her body had healed for the most part, she could feel the wolf waking up. She had gone into a 'hibernation' when she had fallen ill the first time. She was ready to move. Been cooped up too long.

"Ok" she said swallowing hard. "For how long?"

"As long as it takes."

.x.

Ever since Robin invited Regina to decorate the tree with him, she found herself drawn to his company. He was easy going, and just as he said, relatable. They in a way had grown closer. Robin shared the story of how he lost his wife, and his journey to recovery. Regina found their talks to be relieving. Therapy. In the past week they saw each other almost every day. They went on walks, ate meals together, and even visited the indoor stables. Robin encouraged her to visit Reinhardt, and was so glad he had. She had been neglecting her horse since her ride with Henry three months ago.

It was just after dinner, and Robin invited Regina up to his room. He said he wanted to discuss something with her without any interruptions. Usually Regina would have been a bit hesitant to follow any man into his chambers at night, but this time she didn't even hesitate. Robin had cloaked her in a sense of security, which she would soon find to be false.

Once inside, and alone, he offered her a glass of wine, which she gladly accepted. He then ushered her over to a small padded bench at the end of his bed. "So," Regina began after licking her lips clean of the red liquid. "What is it that you wish to discuss?"

"Ah yes," he smiled. "I almost forgot there was a reason I asked you here," he joked attempting to be charming. Reinga smiled sweetly in response, but waited patiently for him to make his point. "It's nothing political, so you can relax. It's something much more… personal."

"Personal?" she asked surprised. They had been speaking somewhat personally for the past week. She had voiced all that she had been comfortable telling. What more could be want?

Robin discreetly scooted as close to Regina as he could without their thighs touching. One arm rested against the bench behind her for balance, while the other made it's way towards her face. Gently, he cupped her chin, and turned her face towards him. Her expression was soft, and surprisingly willing. The sorrow in her eyes was still extremely visible, but from experience, he knew that would remain for many years to come, and Robin was willing to look past it. He wasn't drained of all compassion. He waited to speak, for he just wanted a moment longer to study the beauty that she was as the fire's glow flickered across every curve. "I believe it was fate that brought us together. We have both suffered much due to deaths cruel hand." He leaned closer, to the point were his cool breath caressed her cheeks. Regina didn't pull back, she seemed to be entranced by his words, even thought it felt wrong. "I think it's time we both prove to him that we are superior, and reject the sadness he has brought us." His fingers slid form her chin up to cup her cheek. "We can be happy again. I truly believe that, and I hope you do as well." Robin's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in to seal the nefarious deal. The second his lips brush against hers, Regina's hand jerked up from her lap. She gripped his shoulder instantly stopping his actions. Their mouths were still millimeters apart, but she shook her head.

"I can't," she breathed.

"You can," he countered quickly beginning to move in once more. It was as if Regina had frozen. She wasn't sure if it was because she was scared, or if because she craved some sort of physical contact. She felt her expression go weak, and the rest of her body become entirely too willing to comply with his persistence. His cold lips were on her's, kissing her. She could taste the reminisce of wine on his mouth. Her eyes remained open for she felt nothing in return. What would Ruby think? Letting a man take what he wanted from her again.

"No…" sudden flashes of past nights being told what she could and could not do by Leopold shocked her mind with sudden realization. She pushed him away.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a almost angry expression. His brow was furrowed, and wet lips parted. She pried away the firm grip he had on her arm and bolted from the room. She prayed to god he wasn't following her.

Robin stood with haste, with his hands in fists by his side. He couldn't comprehend to how he went wrong. How could she just run from him like that? She had no right! Especially after everything he had done for her. The time and the effort he had put forth would not go to waste.

Blake was rounding the corner to the room that Regina and Robin occupied. He was doing an evening sweep before the guards dinner. He was startled by the sudden opening of Robin's corders. The wood scraped across the stone floor, and the metal handle clanked against its hinges. He watched as Regina fled from the room, with clear fear plastered across her face. Blake stepped forward and peered in to see Robin standing practically dumbfounded. Blake protectively narrowed is eyes at the man. He didn't know wha he had done to the queen, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

.x.

Regina found herself curled up in a cove in the South Hall. Her knees were pulled tightly to her chest as a fresh wave of frustrated, angry, confused, disappointed tears washed over her ashamed cheeks. She thought back to the last time she was in this hall. She had just accused Blake of treason, and Ruby was comforting her anger. She closed her eyes trying to remember what her hugs and forehead kisses felt like. Those were the lips she wanted on her own. Those were the lips, the one and only.

Laughter and the hurried footsteps of two people interrupted her thoughts. They were getting closer, and without warning Henry and Chloe stumbled into view. They were holding hands, and clearly out of breath. The great smile that was spread across her son's face instantly faded at the sight of her. "Mom?"

"Henry," she greeted so roughly his name was barely audible.

"Mom, what are you doing out here? Are you ok?" He let go of Chloe's hand and tried to approach.

"No," she said stopping him where he stood. "Please… go."

"But mom-"

"Go!"

Blake came up behind Chloe and cleared his through. "You heard her. Get out of here." Henry turned around to see him now standing there. "Go," he repeated softly. "I've got her." Henry nodded and retook Chloe's hand. He led them away, even though he wanted to stay. Blake approached Regina and ignored her protests. He slid down the wall to sit next to her. Blake gathered his knees the way she had as best he could with the amount of armor he had on. They sat in silence at first, excluding Regina's silent sniffling. "Did he hurt you?" Blake asked finally with a grim tone. Her hesitation scared him, but she eventually whispered a 'no'.

Regina wiped her glistening checks with the back of her hand. "He-" Should she? She wasn't even worried that Blake was seeing her in such a state. She was worried about outing Robin's actions.

"He?" Blake coached, encouraging her to continue.

She took in a shaky breath and nodded, trusting Blake with her confession. "He… he made an advance towards me, and…"

"Did he force himself upon you?" he interrupted with darkness in his eyes. He would haul ass back to the thief's chambers right that minute and do to him whatever she pleased.

"No," she said softly. He had in some sort of way, but she had let him. "I just… I'm just not ready for that." Blake had been rigid, ready to stand, but he sunk back into the wall with expectancy to her answer. His expression stayed strong due to the respect he still harbored for his queen… His friend?

"That's ok, no one expects you to move on so quickly," he assured her. "And you shouldn't want to either."

"I know… it's just when he was leaning in, all these confusing feelings slammed into me. I got scared."

` "I'll kick his ass if you want me to," he mumbled shaking his head. "Or I can go get Erik."

"Oh no, please don't. Erik doesn't need to know about this, or he _will_ kick his ass," she said hiding a laugh.

"Well if it matters, I never really liked the thief. There's just something about him," he admitted with a puzzled look in his eye as he tried to figure out what it was exactly.

"Neither have I, but he has been kind to me. A vessel of empathy."

"That's understandable, but maybe you should distance yourself from him for a while. In case he tries anything again, and just for your own peace of mind."

"I think that would be wise."

"But if he does make another undated pass you tell me. I won't tell Erik, and I'll handle it myself if that's what you want."

"Thank you Blake. You're a good man." She wiped away the remainder of her tears, and brought her knees closer to her chest. "I think I'm going to sit out here for a little while longer… and I wouldn't mind if you stayed," she confessed looking out past the wall.

"I'm not leaving you your Majesty."

.x.

Ruby stood in the middle of the cottage holding a cane in one hand, while her other was out to her side for balance. Richard and Hazel stood by the door patiently waiting for her to reach them. They had been practicing for a few hours everyday for the past week and a half. She was getting stronger and stronger with each step, and with every bend of the arm. Ruby could feel the strength of the wolf returning, and she being one of the main reasons for her quick success. Ruby, however, could not figure out why they wolf had stayed so calm throughout theses few months. She knew her ability to keep her contained was good, but not that good.

She had now been standing in the center of the room for a good thirty seconds lost in her thoughts. Richard coughed to get her attention, and then raised a curious brow. She shook her head to regain her focus, and then glanced down at her cane. She stared at it harshly for a moment, and then looked back up at Richard. When their eyes met she dropped the stick, and finished the length of the room in a matter of seconds. That was the fastest she had gone yet. There was of course pain, but that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that she could move on her own, and it was time to go home.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruby stood at the cottage's door wrapped in two cloaks, a bag of food on her back, and her cane in one hand. Richard and Hazel stood before her with proud eyes, but a hint of sadness hid behind. The three of them had grown close over the past three and a half months. Ruby had almost been like a daughter to them. They still wished she would stay until the thick of winter had passed, but she needed to go. "Thank you," Ruby said genuinely. "Thank you both for everything. If you hadn't found me I would have died out there. If you hadn't put up with my insufferable urge to go home, I would have died. It's a rare thing to find people as kind as you. I owe you my life, and I will be back to repay you for everything." Hazel stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Ruby, and even let herself sink into the embrace. Ruby instantly reciprocated the hug. "I was raised by my grandmother. You remind me of her."

"You don't owe us anything dear," she whispered against her shoulder. We were were more than happy to have a second chance with someone we now see as our daughter. Ruby felt herself begin to tear up as she pulled back. She embraced Richard just as hard, and whipped away her tears.

"Be safe," he said with a firm smile. Ruby knew he wasn't just wishing her luck, he was telling her.

Ruby opened the cottage's door, and smiled deeply as she inhaled the fresh air. It was wolf's time, and would last long enough for her to make it to Xavier's kingdom. There she would acquire a horse, and ride as quickly as the horse would allow. She stepped out into the crunchy snow and turned back. "I will come back." Ruby turned back and finally began her journey home. She waited till she was a ways into the trees before shifting. This was her first time shifting in almost four months. She could still feel that there was something not just right going one inside her, but she couldn't pinpoint it. Taking a deep breath she allowed the wolf to take over. The transformation was fairly quick, and a little bit messy, but that was to be expected. Once it was over she could feel an irritation in her shoulder, but that was something she was going to have to ignore for now. Ruby took the pack of food in her mouth before leaping into the distance.

Richard and Hazel had walked a few feet into the snow so they could watch Ruby until they could no longer. Ruby had intended for the trees to hide her transformation, but she hadn't gone far enough. Richard and Hazel stood with dropped jaws. Richard ran his hand through his hair, and shifted his stance. "Well I'll be damned."

.x.

 _Two weeks later_

Ruby was crouched behind a large group of bushes by the front gates. The castle, her home, was three hundred yards behind her. A part of her wanted to bravely stand and walk all the way down the front entrance, but she knew she couldn't. There were too many guards posted, and she didn't want to cause a scene. She still didn't know if she was dead or alive in their eyes. She could circle around to the indoor stables, and make her way through the castle that way. Her goal was to bypass all the guards, and make it to Regina.

Ruby had left the stolen horse about a mile back. She didn't want him to give her away. She found a long sturdy branch to use a a cane. Her wolf strength had returned, but she could still feel an aching in her bones, and the cold wasn't helping.

Ruby knew every exit and entrance. Knew every nook and cranny, and every position of all the guards. She just had to be at the right place at the right time. She circled her way around to the back of the castle, with the indoor stable door as her destination. The further around the castle's boarders so got, the deeper the snow became. She was in the areas that were not cleared for walking. With every step, she sunk into the snow that was almost to her knees. As she rounded the east side of the castle, Ruby came upon the Merry Men's camp. Most of them insisted on staying in the woods the way they always had.

Creeping behind their camp as quietly as she could, Ruby moved from tree to tree keeping an eye out for any movement. She already didn't want to be seen, and defiantly didn't want them to see her as an unknown threat.

She was almost past the last tent when she heard a voice from inside. She halted to a stop, and slid behind the nearest tree. She gripped the chunky bark, and carefully peered around. She watched as the tent's walls shook as whoever was inside exited. She patiently waited for them to emerge and become distracted before slipping away. Moments later Little John stepped out of the tent with is bow and arrow ready to hunt for dinner. As soon as he turned around to where Ruby could see his face, a flood of images washed through her head. The lost memories of the man who shot at and stabbed her was suddenly clear as day in her mind. It was Little John.

Ruby suddenly felt like she couldn't breath, and slowly slid down into the snow. She pulled her knees to her chest as she felt the beginnings of a panic attack coming on. She did her best too control her breathing. She just could not believe that John would do such a thing. They weren't necessarily fiends, but friendly. He was probably one of the sweetest people she knew.

Ruby stayed crouched until she was sure he had left, and there was no chance of him seeing her. Bunching her cloak up under her chin she stood, and quickly sprinted away.

After escaping the Merry Men's camp Ruby didn't stop. She needed to get inside as soon as possible, she needed to get to Regina and show her that she was still alive. It took her almost an hour but she finally made it to the stables.

Ruby was able to open the locked stable doors with a strong tug. She hurried inside, glad to finally be out of the cold. She slumped against the door with a deep sigh. She was finally back inside the castle.

"Hello?"

Ruby froze hearing a woman's voice call out from somewhere inside the stables.

"Is someone there?"

Ruby held her breath, and immediately stumbled over to the nearest horse. She entered the stable, jumping as the horse did. Pulling the cloak's hood over her head, she made sure to crouch next to the horse and not behind it. She could still hear whoever it was asking if someone had entered. Pressing as far into the wall as she could she closed her eyes and prayed they'd go away.

"Excuse me. I see you there." Ruby cursed under her breath, and was scared to turn around. "It's ok, you don't need to be afraid." As Ruby contemplated her next move, the voice of the stranger registered in her ears.

"Snow?" She had sudden flashbacks to when she and Snow first met. Snow had been crouched behind a chicken coop in her barn. A small smile stretched across her face at how the tables had turned. Ruby very slowly reached up and pulled the hood from atop her head. Staying in a crouched position, she spun around on the balls of her feet.

It wasn't even a second before Snow stumbled backward in surprise. "Ruby!" she gasped. Ruby stood and carefully climbed out of the stable.

"Hi," she shyly whispered.

"Yo- you're here," she stuttered. "But how? Your dead." Snow couldn't believe her eyes. Ruby was standing in front of her.

"I was attacked, but I didn't die. I was afraid you thought I would be." Snow approached her and reached out to rest her hands on her shoulders. She touched her reassuring herself she was actually there. Snow then drew her in for a hug. A hug that couldn't possibly make up for the past four months. "You have no idea what it's been like," Ruby muttered into her hair. When Snow pushed back they both had tears in there eyes.

"It's been hard having you gone as well."

"Snow… I need to see her."

Snow nodded but didn't make any effort to take her. "Of course, but she't not here."

"What do you mean?"

"She left about an hour ago for dinner with Erik and his family. I don't know what time she'll be back. How about I take you to see your grandmother, and you explain to us what the hell happened out there."

"I'd be more than happy too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here's something you've all been waiting for. Just so you know there will be two more chapters. Almost done. I promise to get those up as soon as I can. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby stood in her grandmother's embrace for at least ten minutes. As soon as Snow had opened the door wide enough for her to see, they had been together like glue. At first, she thought her granny was going have a heart attack, but the older woman quickly found her footing. After a few more drawn out minutes the two separated, and Ruby witness one of the few times Granny ever cried. She wiped them away of course as her hard exterior slowly returned. "I think it's about damn time we know the truth about what happened to you."

"It's one hell of a story, I can tell you that," she sighed walking over to an empty chair. "And a long one at that."

"We have time, and we have the need," Granny said taking a seat herself. The three woman sat in a small circle ready for Ruby to tell her tale.

"I suppose I'll start from the very beginning." Taking in a deep breath she began. "After I'd left it took about a week for me to find Hale. I did find him, if there were still questions about his whereabouts. He was dead. The cold had gotten to him in his already weakened state. I wasn't going to worry about bringing his body back, I thought my word was enough, so I headed home. It would take a couple of days, but I knew the way. I didn't get very close though. I was by the river when someone started shooting at me. I couldn't see them at the time so I just started running. I got hit in the shoulder and in the knee, but I kept on going. I thought I had a chance, but I got to an elevated side of the river and there was no way I was getting down. The next thing I knew the hunter was behind me, and he drove a silver tipped arrow straight into my stomach. I fell down the hill, and what happened after that is a blur. I woke up a week or so later in a small cottage. A man had found me, and carried me all the way home with him. His wife was nurse, and dedicated her time to saving me. I've been with them in their home for the last three, four months. Two weeks ago I was finally well enough to travel home."

"It took you three months to heal?" Granny asked quite confused. "It shouldn't have taken you longer than a few weeks. a month at most."

"I know, I don't know what happened to keep me from healing. Even durning full moons, the wolf was calm. I didn't have to fight very heard to keep her contained."

"Then something's not right."

"I just assumed she was having a hard time handling everything my body was throwing her way. One of my wounds got infected, and I got pneumonia. It was so hard for me to get better. There were a few instances were I thought I wasn't going to wake up the next morning."

"The wolf should have prevented those things from happening."

"I don't know. My shoulder is still pretty sore, and that was one of the first things to heal. I shifted when I left, and it was hard, and slightly painful. It was like she was glad to be out, but a part of her wanted to change back."

Granny scooted closer to her granddaughter, and placed the back of her hand to her forehead. Her head then traveled down her neck, and under her cloak just above her heart. Ruby was warm, but Eugenia also sensed something else. "Could be the silver. Got into your blood stream some how. How long were those arrows in you?"

"I don't know exactly. I think Richard took them out when he found me, but how long after the attack that had been…"

"Your shoulder isn't what's hurting, its your heart. So close together it can be hard to tell. You might have some flakes of silver circulating your body, and that would defiantly keep your for healing fast."

"That would make since, but how do you get something like that out?"

"Not sure."

"I'm sure Regina could use her magic in some way," Snow said softly.

"Yeah," Ruby said breathlessly as her mind wondered to Regina. "I- I saw her a couple months ago."

"Where?" Snow asked unable to comprehend its possibilities.

"Well I didn't exactly see her, I saw the carriage. I had heard that she was on her way back form Xavier's, and would be passing through my area on the main road. One night I snuck out of the cottage, still very much disabled, and walked five miles to the road. I was only ten feet away from stepping out when I tripped. I hit my head and blacked out. We quite literally missed each other by a matter of seconds."

"I was in that carriage with her," Snow revealed softly. "We rode right past you and had no idea."

"It's nobody's fault, just a sick twist of fate. Don't tell Regina about that please. She would find a way to blame herself." Both Snow and Granny nodded.

"Ruby," her grandmother said softly but firmly. "Do you have any idea who would have, or who did, do this?"

Ruby slowly nodded her head. "I know exactly who did this. I hadn't been able to remember until a couple of hours ago when I saw him in the flesh."

"You saw this man on castle grounds?" Snow asked surprised.

"Yes… It was Little John."

"What?! No that can't be, Ruby you must be mistaken," Snow practically pleaded.

"No!" she snapped. Pressing the tips of her fingers into her temple she took a deep breath. "Snow," she started slowly. "I wouldn't say if I wasn't absolutely sure. When I saw him in his camp, I felt the same fear I had when I thought he had killed me. What I felt and what I saw were real. I know it was him."

Snow shook her head. "No, of course. I'm sorry, I believe you, but why would John do something like that. It just doesn't make any sense."

Granny sat quietly with her face twisted into a serious expression. Her elbows were resting on her knees, and she was deep in thought. "It does make sense."

"How?" Ruby asked ready for answers.

She leaned back into her chair as all the pieces clicked in her head. "Neither of you are going to like my accusation."

"Tell us."

"You're right, Little John wouldn't do something like this, but he would if someone he was loyal to asked."

"Granny… what are you suggesting," Snow questioned very weary of what was going to be said next.

Granny directed her attention towards Snow. "I know I'm not the only who is aware of the advancements Robin has made towards Regina."

"Excuse me?" Ruby interrupted, hands on the the edge of the chair ready to stand up.

Granny ignored her and continued. "It's no secret that he's always been taken with her."

"No, but-" Snow began but was cut off.

"They've been spending a good amount of time together since Christmas."

"Yes, but Regina doesn't have feelings for him. She's only welcomed him as a friend who's experienced loss on her level."

"That doesn't me Robin wouldn't take advantage of the situation."

"I don't know, this seems to be quite a stretch. Right?"

"Regina's moving on?" Ruby asked hollowly with a blank stare.

Both woman immediately turned their heads and quit talking about Robin. "No, no, no," Snow said quickly. "No she still loves and misses you so much. She's been working on her grief, but I promise you she is far form over losing you."

"I need to see her. Now."

"She's not here Ruby," Snow repeated again. "How about you take a bath and get cleaned up? I'm sure that's not something you've done for a while, and you'll want to look your best for when you see her," she suggested hoping to distract her.

"I- I suppose that would be nice."

"Yes, and I'll get you a fresh change of clothes. Regina usually stays out late when she goes over the Erik's. How about you reveal yourself in the morning? Every Monday and Thursday Regina replaces the flowers at your grave. Tomorrow is Thursday. That would be a perfect opportunity. You'd be alone."

"My grave," she breathed. Of course they 'buried' her. They thought she was dead. It was still an odd concept to comprehend on her end. Ruby didn't want to wait another second with Reinga not knowing she was alive and well, but what Snow was suggesting made sense. She could clean up, and get a decent nights rest. She still wasn't even sure of what to say when she saw her. They'd been together for three years, but thinking your fiancé was dead for four months to then find out she wasn't was going to a difficult transition. "Ok," she agreed. "The morning it is."

.x.

It was Thursday morning, and like every Thursday it was time for Regina to switch out the rose from Monday. She never wanted a wilted flower to be what decorated Ruby's grave. As long as the flower stayed alive so did her memory. After her visit to Erik and Natalie's the previous night, her spirits were somewhat lifted. Reinga told Natalie what had happened between her and Robin two weeks ago, and Nat had promised not to tell Erik. Robin had actually approached her a few days ago to apologize. She had, with Blake's help, done a spectacular job avoiding him. He asked for forgiveness regarding his forwardness, and if she would honor him with a second chance. She had been weary to say yes, but eventually did. As long as what they had stayed platonic. At least for the time being. She didn't know what to make of her feelings towards him.

After she had dressed Regina conjured a perfect rose and headed to the cemetery. The snow made her treks a bit more difficult, and she had to clear it away form the face of Ruby's stone.

Regina was about fifty feet away from the grave when she saw there was somebody already standing before it. Snow, along with everyone else knew these morning were for her to be alone. "Hello?" she called out as she got closer.

Ruby stood before her own grave covered by the hood of a black cloak. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes from the letters of her name etched in grey stone. This is was the form she had morphed into. This was the only form Regina had been living with. She glanced down at the wilted red rose at it's base. The petals were frozen together, and the thorns remained on the stem. Beautiful with a hint of danger. Words Regina had used in the past to describe her. Tears pricked her eyes. She was so nervous. Regina was going to show up any moment. _"Hello?"_ Suddenly the silence was broken, and the rich voice of the woman she loved stopped her heart. Ruby bit her lip, and with shaky hands gripped the hood's edges. This was it, the moment of truth. She couldn't breath, nor could she determine if her heart was actually beating. As Ruby pulled the fur trimmed fabric back, she slowly revealed herself to the woman behind her.

"Hel-" Regina began to ask again as the unknown woman began to turn toward her. Her word, however, cut short when her eyes landed on her face. She stopped dead in her tracks, wide eyed in amazement.

Ruby now stood fully facing Regina with her long brown hair tumbling down her front. Her cheeks were a light pink from the cold, and her eyes glistened form the tears that filled them. "Hi."

Regina blinked over and over making sure she wasn't hallucinating. Her lips parted to speak but nothing came out. She swallowed and attempted to take a step forward but her knees practically gave out. She collapsed into the snow on her knees never breaking eye contact. "Ru- Ruby?" she stuttered. The rose fell to her side and out of her hand. "Ruby?" she asked again.

Ruby wanted to stay calm, she wanted to take this slow as to not shock Regina any further, but she couldn't. The moment Regina fell to her knees the tears streamed down her face, and she ran to her. Ruby plunged into the snow in front Regina and threw her arms around her. She pulled Regina into her lap, who was already sobbing is disbelief. Regina palmed at Ruby's chest and at her hair attempting to convince herself the this was indeed happening. "Ruby," she cried hysterically.

"It's me," she answered. "It's me, I'm really here." Ruby pulled back and cupped Regina's face in her hands. They stared at each other, inches apart. The closest they had been since Ruby said goodbye four months ago. A goodbye that hadn't been meant for forever.

"You're really here?" Regina sniffled.

"As real as you." With a bit of hesitation Ruby leaned in and brushed her lips against Regina's. The second their lips touched Regina jumped in deepening the kiss as it were truly their last. But last it would never be, only the first of many more to come.

Their tears mixed as they cried in-between kisses. Ruby held onto her girlfriend for dear life never wanting to let go again. The two sat in a pile of snow in the middle of the cemetery forgetting everything but this moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina used her magic to take them to their bedroom. Once they had their footing Regina took a step back. Her eyes raked over the woman before her still in disbelief. She wanted to believe this was a trick as much as she wanted it to be real. "I know this is a lot to take in," Ruby said softly. "But I'm real, this moment is real."

"H-how." Her voice was trembling just as hard as her hands were.

"I was saved," she said with a small smile. She took a step forward and gestured for her to join her on the bed. Regina sat tentatively still very overwhelmed with her emotions. "I was dying, and I would have died if a man who was traveling near by hadn't found and rescued me." Ruby would go into much more detail about Richard and Hazel at a later time. This moment was for reassuring and reconnecting with Regina. "I was pretty far from home, and I wasn't in the best shape. "I'm actually still healing."

"You were attacked."

"Yes."

"I sent out a search party. They were gone for two weeks, and I prayed and prayed that you'd return with them… but you didn't." Replaying that night caused her to start crying again. "They had your cloak and your ring. David said there was blood under the snow, and there was no way we'd be able to fin out where you were. I had your things, but you were gone."

"You have my ring and my cloak?" Ruby's eyes lit up. Regina nodded and pulled the chain that was around her neck out of the top of her dress. Ruby's ring dangled from the end.

"Your cloak is in my wardrobe. I wear it to bed every night," she admitted with a slight blush.

"I thought I'd lost them forever." Ruby reached out and let her fingers graze the edge of the ring. "Can I put it back on?" Ruby locked eyes with Regina, but then suddenly felt an overwhelming fear take over. Her smile faded, and her hand dropped to her lap. "That is if you still want to marry me. These past three months, for me, have been about getting back to you. They've been about getting over me for you."

Regina's expression dropped as well. She frowned at Ruby's words, and a pang f guilt shot through her stomach. She flashed back to the night Robin had kissed her. The night she had let him kiss her. She scooted closer and took both of Ruby's hands in her own. Bringing them to her lips she placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles. "These past months have been hell. The thought of getting over you, and that quickly, made me sick. I did try to distract myself from the pain, but I never wanted to forget you. I want to marry you. I never want us to be apart again." Letting go of her hands Regina pulled the necklace over her head, and disconnected the ring. Regina bright Ruby's left hand back up and slid the ring on her long finger, back where it belonged. "Ruby Lucas, will you marry me?" Ruby didn't answer, she launched forward and threw her arms around Reinga's neck.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you… but there's something more important that needs our attention first."

.x.

Ruby asked for Snow and Granny's presence. She needed them here with her as support for this next part. Regina understood and summoned Erik, Blake, and David as well.

The three men astonished to see Ruby standing in for of them. David was confused as to why Snow didn't tell him, but she simply answered that it wasn't her news to tell. After they reconnected Ruby moved back to Regain's side. Ruby told Regina and the others that it was John who had attacked her. She relayed the event to the best of her ability, but there were still a few parts that weren't clear to her. She then told her Granny's theory about Robin being behind the whole thing, but she made sure to tread lightly. Ruby didn't know how close the two had gotten, and in case they were wrong about him, she didn't want to cause any problems.

Regina had her back to her as she repeated Granny's words. Her hand rested over her mouth while the other on her hip. She couldn't look Ruby in the eye as she said Robin's name. The guilt she felt earlier tripled, as well as her anger. "So, you're telling me that Robin Hood hired Little John to kill you so that there was nobody in the way of getting to me? Is that what I'm hearing?" She turned around and Ruby could see the rage in her eyes. It reminded her of the night she cut Hale's tongue out in the dungeons.

"Yes, but it's just a theory Regina. We can't be jumping to conclusions that's too risky. We have to be smart about this and find the truth."

"I hope you're wrong, because… because if you're right…" Regina made eye contact with Blake who looked back at her with sympathy. He knew she was thinking about the kiss, and he wouldn't blame her if she took him out. Erik noticed the exchange, but didn't say anything. He did, however, make a a mental note of it.

"Regina…"

"I may not be able to control myself again." Her tone dropped from being serious to defeated at the confession.

"No one will blame you if you do."

The group formulated a plan to get Robin to confess what he allegedly did. Regina was nervous because it was going to require he to talk about something she deeply regretted.

"Ruby… There is something that I need to tell you."

"Ok," she said getting serious.

"Now that we're assuming Robin did all of this to get close to me… you should know that he did. He was kind, but blinded me with his empathy. One night he kissed me… I let him kiss me." She turned so she didn't have to met Ruby's eyes. "I regretted it as soon as it happened. I cut off all contact for weeks. And now that I know I kissed the man who most likely tried to kill you… It eats me up inside. I betrayed you in so many ways."

That was not something Ruby was expecting to here, but she didn't care. Of course it hurt to know that Robin kissed the woman she loved, but Regina was in mourning. She wasn't cheating, at least not in reality. She felt like she had in her own head. "I understand, and there's no need for you to worry yourself about it. I'm not upset, but I'm glad you told me. I know you'll be using that event to your advantage when the two of you speak. So the better I know now then to find out about it from his mouth."

.x.

Regina nervously sat at the edge of her bed awaiting Robin's arrival. She wasn't necessarily nervous about lying and confronting him, she was nervous about how she was going to react if her emotions get the best of her. Ruby was in the bathroom waiting to come out.

After a minute or two Eric was to then escort John in as well for the final confrontation and confirmation. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Regina knew she was going to be bitter about this for many years to come, if not forever, but Ruby was back. She wasn't going waste their life together with revenge.

After another beat of waiting the doors opened and Robin came in cautiously. The two of them hadn't spoken since the kiss. He was still angry, but could not let that show though his mask of shame. He couldn't risk her lashing out and ruining everything he had so carefully built. "Regina," he greeted. "It's good to see you."

"Yes," she nodded with a fake smile plastered to her face. "Please come sit. There's something I wanted to talk with you about."

"If it's about what happened a few weeks ago, please let me apologize."

"No, no it's not about that. I've forgive what transpired between us. If anything I should be apologizing."

"Why?" he asked genuinely curious, even though he was completely satisfied. An apology was the least he deserved.

"I was in a fragile state… and I still am. The loss of Ruby is still very fresh. We were together for three years, and now suddenly we're not. It's a lot to adjust back to the way things were before."

"Of course, I understand," she said taking her hand. "And I should have known that."

"Yes but… Over the past two weeks I've found myself unable to stop thinking about our… kiss." Regina swallowed hard. What she was going to say next pained her, as well as enraged her. She was expecting a positive reaction form Robin, so she was prepared to hold herself back. "I felt something… between us. I know I ran out of there like a frightened schoolgirl, but I did feel something." She watched as his eyes lit up, and a smile smile twitch at the corner of his lips. "I also thought about Ruby and I's relationship. I did love her with all my heart, but deep down I knew something wasn't right. There was just something that caused me to continuously postpone wedding planning. The thought of us being married sent chills down my back."

Ruby was listening though the crack in that bathroom door. She knew Regina was leading him on, but a part of her felt that there was some truth to Regina's words.

"I- I haven't told anyone this but… when the search party came back and told me that Ruby was dead… a part of me was relieved." Regina shivered at her own heartless words. She wanted to stop, but she was close. she could feel it. "And when we kissed if felt right, and that's what scared me. I hope you understand what I'm confessing to you."

"Yes, yes Regina I fully understand." Robin scooted closer."Ruby's death was a tragedy," he said remorsefully shaking his head. "But maybe it was fate, fate that brought us together."

Regina clinched her teeth but nodded in agreement. Yes. Although, a part of me wishes I knew what happened to her. Who or what killed her. Just for some kind of closure."

"Of course, but I'm afraid there are just some answers we will never have the privilege of knowing."

She nodded pulling her hand free form his hold. "That may be true, but I think I have that privilege." Robin furrowed his brow in confusion. "Eric," Regina called out. At that moment the doors reopened and in come Eric with Little John.

"What's going on?" Robin asked with slight panic.

"What's going on is he confessed," Regina said to Robin pointing to John.

"What?!" John exclaimed.

"Confessed to what?" Robin inquired trying to stay static.

"To the murder of my fiancé, that's what."

"Wha-what, no I didn't!" John argued.

Regina kept her eyes on Robin. "He did, and you want to know what else he confessed? This is where it gets good. He said _you_ ordered him to. Told him to follow Ruby into the woods and kill her. And all for what? To get close to me."

"Robin, Robin I didn't tell them anything I swear. You have to believe me." Robin was frozen, and he didn't know what to say. Not saying anything at all was probably the best anyways.

"Getting Little John to do your dirty work was low. I've always known him to be very sweet and kind. I mean obviously I was wrong due to the fact that he followed through. What a loyal friend he must be, and what a coward you are for not doing your own dirty work yourself."

"If John was so loyal, how come he gave me up? How do I know you're telling the truth? This could all be an elaborate lie you've constructed in your head to help you comprehend what happened to your dear Ruby."

Regina's eyes narrowed at hearing his condescending tone. "You don't know if I'm telling the truth. Maybe John didn't confess, but I an eye witness."

"You what?" he laughed in disbelief.

"I have someone, who has recently come forward, saying that they saw Little John in the forest killing Ruby."

"Your bluffing."

"Wrong." Ruby knew this was her time. She opened the bathroom door and very slowly emerged from the doorway. "Over here dear," she encouraged holding out her hand. Robin and John watched in awe as Ruby stepped out and walked towards them alive and well.

"Surprise," she said softly to the both of them.

"She's alive," Robin gasped. Without even thinking he whipped his head around towards John shooting him a hateful glare. John was just as surprised as he. "You told me she was dead!" he shouted completely enraged.

John's eyes began to water in fear of both Robin and Regina. "I thought she was," he defended shaking in his boots.

"You thought?! How could you not possibly be sure?"

"She- she fell, and I couldn't get down there… and- and she looked dead."

"Looking dead and being dead are two completely different things!"

"I know," he cried. "You know I didn't want to do it, so once it happened I left as fast as I could."

"Enough!" Regina boomed. She couldn't listen to anymore of this. "Take them," She instructed coldly.

Blake cut in front of Eric to grab Robin. "If you don't mind." The image of his queen curled up in the corridor crying because of this bastard was in the forefront of his mind. Eric was somewhat surprised, but shrugged it off and took John in his grip.

After they all left Regina turned to Ruby with an apologetic and worn out expression. "I didn't mean what I said about you. None of it."

"I know."

"I waited for you to come home. When you didn't come home after a week I didn't think anything of it. Then week two past and I was slightly concerned, but I just assumed you'd come walking through the gates any day. After three weeks I knew something was wrong. That's when I sent out the search party. The only thing that kept me going was to think tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll have her back. Then Henry handed me your cloak and I knew tomorrow was yesterday, and I'd never see you again." Ruby reached forward with both hands and cupped Regina's face. Using her thumbs she brushed away the tears. Her bottom lips was trembling just as hard as Regina's, but she sucked in a deep breath.

"In the three years we've been together we'd never been part for longer than a week. I know this may sound crazy, but I think being a part for these past months has made us stronger. They were horrible, but they've shown me that I never want us to be apart again. I can't lose you Regina."

"I did lose you, and I never want that feeling ever again."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "But, I don't want what happened to effect our future. We can still travel together and on our own. We can't be afraid. We're The Evil Queen and Big Bad Wolf for christ sake." Both women let out a small laugh that broke through the tears and sorrow. Ruby straightened the blanket around Regina's shoulders, and placed a small kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I made some wedding plans while you were gone," she admitted slightly embarrassed.

"You did?" Ruby asked surprised with a bright smile.

"I know I know, very out of character. Snow helped me. Helped me trough a lot actually."

"Can I see these plans, or are they secret?"

"Of course you can see them. It's your wedding too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys. I can't believe it took me this long to update. I feel so bad. But it's finally here. I got so caught up in other things I kinda forgot about this. This is the last chapter, and I'm sorry this is the end, but that was the original plan. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who was read this and stuck with me 3 .**

* * *

Three weeks had now gone by since Ruby's return. Wedding plans were in full swing, and it was a great distraction for everyone about what had happened. Robin and John were both still in the dungeons awaiting trail. The thought of execution was on the table, but Regina wasn't sure if that was a good idea, for her own sake. Cutting off Mr. Hale's tongue all those months ago was the last act of violence she had personally committed. No she wouldn't be the executioner, but it was too close. She was truly trying to distance herself from that kind of violence. She wasn't sure about Ruby, but she was leaning towards banishment. However, if Ruby wanted execution she'd give it to her. Those two men attacked _her,_ not herself. Regina only had to suffer the consequences.

They weren't going to worry about Robin or John until after the wedding. They needed that grace period of being away from it all for just a little while. The wedding was a week away, and the anticipation was killing them; In the most glorious of ways. The wedding was going to be relatively small compared to the grand weddings queens usually received. All the invitations has been sent out… except for one.

Regina was standing out on their balcony early that morning wrapped in furs. Ruby came up behind her, rested her chin upon her shoulder, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pulled her flush against her chest and hummed. "You've been getting up earlier these past few mornings."

"Finding that I haven't been able to sleep very long. Excited I guess," she whispered feeling her cheeks burn.

Ruby chuckled softly, "Me too. And speaking of, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes dear?"

"There's some people I want to invite that weren't on the list."

"Oh?" Regina turned around. "Who?"

Ruby nervously brushed her hair behind her ears. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Maybe because she didn't want Regina to have to go back a little and feel guilty for what happened. "I want to ask Hazel and Richard if they'd come."

"They couple who took care of you?"

Ruby nodded. "I just… they- I told them about you, about how we were supposed to get married. I just want to pay them back in some way. I feel that I really owe them something. And, I also really want you to meet them."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, of course Ruby. I don't know why you think I'd say no. It would be an honor to meet the people who saved your life."

Ruby smiled and let out a breath of relief. "I don't know how we'd get an invitation to them unless it was personally delivered. They seem to be comfortable money wise, but I don't think they have the resources to travel all this way. And-"

"Ruby," Regina stopped. "The invitation can be hand delivered, and we will provide transpiration there and back, as well as accommodations here for them to stay. I am more than happy to give them whatever they need or want.

"Thank you."

.x.

Since Hazel and Richard lived a weeks travel away, and the wedding was in a week, Reinga used a great deal of her magic to transport Ruby and herself that far away, and to a place she'd never been.

Ruby felt a bit nostalgic being back. The few months she'd spent here were enough to make a connection. "Why don't you stay back for a second. Let me talk first." Regina nodded and kept a distance from the front door.

Ruby knocked twice on the thick wooden door and patiently waited. It didn't take long for Hazel to answer the door. Once she opened it she was so surprised to see who it was. "Ruby!" She threw her arms around the younger woman so happy to see her. "I'm so glad you're alright. We were worried we would never know."

"I had to come back."

"It's wonderful to see you again." She pulled back and grabbed both of Ruby's hands in her own.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," Ruby said still holding Hazel's hands. Regina slowly walked up from behind Ruby. She has wanted to give them a little bit of space for that initial reunion. She didn't want her presence to overpower the moment. Just as Regina situated herself by Ruby's side Hazel needed no introduction.

"Your Majesty," she gasped immediately crouching in the best bow her body allowed.

"No, please," Regina said placing her hands on the older woman's shoulders, raising her back up. "I should be bowing to you."

"Where's Richard?" Ruby asked.

"He's out back," she said not being able to take her eyes off her queen. "Richard!" she yelled quickly running into the house. Ruby and Regina chuckled, and followed in behind her.

Regina and Ruby stood in front of the door waiting for Hazel to return with Richard. It gave Regina a moment to take in her surroundings. The small cottage had a very cozy feel. Regina couldn't have thought of a better place for Ruby to have been. She was meant to have been found by Richard. It was fate that they end up together.

Moments later the older couple reentered the room, and Richard immediately snatched the hat from his head. "Your Majesty," he bowed. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Ruby," he greeted with a smile. "It's good to see you again. You look well."

"I am," she smiled. "And it's good to see you too." She walked over and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing back here?"

"To say thank you."

"Yes," Regina interjected.

"I wanted her to meet the two of you," Ruby explained locking arms with Regina.

"I owe you a debt for what you've given me. I don't know what I can do that could equal your generosity," Regina said.

Both Richard and Hazel smiled at Ruby. "It was no trouble at all. We only did what was right. It was a pleaser to get to know Ruby."

"Not everyone would have done what you did, so thank you. Whatever you need or want I can give you. Just name it."

Richard and Hazel shared a look with each other. They were aware of Regina's ability to wield magic, so they had hope. "Our son died five years ago. Could- Could you bring him back?" Richard asked clutching his wife's hands.

Regina looked at them with extreme sympathy. "I'm sorry I can't. My magic can't bring people back to life. Trust me, I've tried. I would if I could."

Richard nodded understanding it was a stretch. "It was worth an ask."

"You don't have to answer now. But please do come to me when you know."

"Thank you you're Majesty."

"Please, call me Regina."

Ruby reached into her bag and pulled out a wedding invitation. "To thank you isn't the only reason we're here." She handed Hazel the small card. "We would like to invite you to our wedding. It would mean a lot to me if you came." The two of them couldn't believe they were being invited to a royal wedding. "You wouldn't have to worry about any expenses. We would provide transportation for you there and back, as well as a place in the castle. You're the reason this wedding is even happening."

Hazel clutched the invitation to her chest. Her smiled brightened and tears shimmered in her eyes. "We would be honored."

 _One week later_

Ruby stood at the alter gripping her bouquet in anticipation. This was it. Their wedding day had finally arrived. After everything that had happened, they'd made it. Organ music played softly in the background, and only their closest family and friends sat before her. It was small, and it was perfect.

Suddenly the doors opened, and there stood Henry with Regina on his arm. Regina practically took her breath away. She didn't know what it was about seeing her in her wedding dress, but she swore Regina had never looked more beautiful.

Once Regina started walking down the isle their eyes met, and that was it. In that moment their gaze spoke louder than any words, and they knew this was the beginning of the rest of there lives. Both of them could burst into tears if they didn't have any self control. They smiled at each other and let out a relaxed breath. An epic journey was set before them, and both Regina and Ruby were more than ready to see where it took them.

 _The End_

* * *

 **Since I took so long to update, I will write an epilogue. I would love for you guys to give me ideas. If there's anything you'd like to see please let me know.**


End file.
